Joven Realeza
by NessiBella
Summary: Con el matrimonio de Edward y Bella como símbolo de alianza entre dos países,esta joven princesa conocerá lo que realmente hace la joven nobleza de su futuro país,chicos y chicas irresistibles.Todos celebran fistas hasta el amanecer,glamur y pasión.Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen , son fruto de E.M**

**Los comienzos**

**En el año 1755, nace en Austria una pequeña princesa, a la que le ponen el nombre de Isabella la cual supuestamente sería futura reina de ese país.**

**Su madre, la reina Renné, una mujer fría, la cual nunca mostró cariño a su hija desde ese mismo día, empieza a planear el futuro de la pequeña.**

**-----**

**En el 1770 Isabella con 20 años , ya había recibido desde su infancia una educación con un extremado grado de sabía desde que tenia grado de conocimiento el porqué de esa educación tan estricta y dura, y era porque algún día se convertiría en reina consorte de Francia al casarse con el Príncipe Edward XVI.**

**Pero ella casi siempre extrañaba una vida normal en la cual pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, no como la que tenía desde bien pequeña, una vida marcada por protocolos, normas de etiqueta, normas de educación…**

**Ella anhelaba algo que nunca había tenido y eso era la libertad.**

**En ocasiones mientras daba clases de francés con su directriz Madame Jacqueline, se quedaba embobada mirando por la ventana, viendo a los hijos de la servidumbre de palacio jugar en el jardín trasero que estaba a las espaldas de palacio, se imaginaba a ella de niña jugando y corriendo, de un sitio para otro ensuciándose con barro pero esas ensoñaciones que tenía no duraban mucho ya que alguien terminaba interrumpiéndola en menos de un minuto.**

**-Mademoiselle écoutez immédiatement. (Escúcheme inmediatamente)-Dijo la institutriz dando un golpe seco sobre su escritorio.**

**-Je l'consigne beaucoup. (Lo siento mucho) - dijo la princesa desviando la mirada de la ventana y regresandole a su profesora.**

**-es usted incorregible, no creo que sea consciente de la responsabilidad que recaerá sobre usted cuando se entregue en matrimonio, la corte de Francia es muy distinta a la de Austria , debe estar preparada en todos los sentidos si quiere ser una buena reina-Dijo Madame Jacqueline fulminándola con una mirada despiadada.**

**Todo el mundo la juzgaba y nadie creía que Isabella estuviera a la altura de semejante título, al fin y al cavo ella no había elegido casarse con ese príncipe pero ella era consciente que para reinar un país Abia que tener ciertos conocimientos aunque fueras la "Reina del Rey.**

**-Bien su alteza, ya hemos terminado por hoy, no creo que sea necesario empezar nueva materia hasta la semana que viene así que, puede retirarse-dijo la Madame haciendo un gesto con la mano en símbolo de que se retirara.**

**Isabella se levantó le izo una reverencia y se marchó de esa habitación, pero cuando salió por la puerta y se dirigía a sus aposentos, escuchó que su madre la llamaba y ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y decir en voz muy bajita:-No por favor, ¿qué querrá ahora?-Ella se dio la vuelta y intento darle a su madre la sonrisa que ella esperaba ver.**

**-Isabella hija mía, por fin te encuentro-dijo la reina Renné con tono de emoción en su voz.**

**-¿Madre, que ocurre? Te veo algo alterada-dijo Isabela a tono de parecer casual.**

**-Hija siéntate conmigo por favor, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Renné caminando hacia unos sofás forrados de una tela exquisitamente cara de color verde.**

**Ella asintió y accedió a acompañar a su madre en la charla. **

**-Isabella, ya tienes 20 años, y ya sabes el futuro que preparé para ti, deberás casarte con el príncipe Edward como acuerdo político y en símbolo de alianza entre Francia y Austria.**

**-Si madre lo sé me lo as repetido miles de veces, pero lo que no entiendo es porque me lo repites ahora.-dijo Isabella con tono asustado en su voz.**

**-Hija, está llegando la primavera y como bien sabes siempre me retiro en estas fechas a ver a mis padres, es decir, a tus abuelos y creo que es una fecha para pedirle al príncipe que venga aquí, a palacio.**

**-¿Aquí a palacio? ¿Pero para que? ¿Sin tu presencia?-a la pobre princesa se le atragantaban las palabras, no encontraba lógica en esa conversación.**

**-Vendrá a conocerte en persona y se quedará un tiempo, así podréis conoceros mejor antes del compromiso.**

**-Pero madre, no se como es él, no se nada fuera de lo estrictamente formal.**

**-por eso no te preocupes, es guapísimo, es alto fuerte y con un color de cabezo broncíneo y por lo que dicen también es todo un caballero y muy cortés-dijo su madre entre una risita-todas las damas de la corte de Francia están a sus pies.**

**-Madre el no puede venir y menos ahora, así de improviso, no sabría como actuar.**

**-Isabela , no necesito que estés de acuerdo , ni te estoy pidiendo permiso para invitarlo , de hecho ya lo e tramitado todo , le envié la invitación hace tres semanas y me acaban de contestar diciéndome que vendrá la semana próxima, yo me iré mañana mismo ya que no quiero demorarme mucho en la visita a tus abuelos , pero esta misma tarde encargaré un vestido para ti , con el que cenarás la noche de su llegada , al igual que también te aran un traje nuevo para la fiesta de bienvenida para el príncipe.-Le dijo su madre tajantemente a Isabela .**

**Ella se limitó a mirar como se apretaban sus manos madre se levantó y se fue caminando por el pasillo, a Isabella se le resbalaban las lagrimas por la cara, la habían educado para casarse y estaba convencida de ello, pero de repente una serie de dudas empezaron a asaltar su mente, ¿seria el bueno con ella? ¿Estaría preparada para afrontar a esas mujeres de la corte francesa? ¿Estaría ella a la altura de ese trono? ¿Complacería en la cama al principe ?…**

**Se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba y se fue corriendo y sollozando a su habitación y vió que Rosalie su doncella y gran amiga en la intimidad estaba en sus aposentos sacando el camison y preparando el baño para ella.**

**-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo la rubia doncella acercandose a su amiga y abrazandola.**

**-Nada Rosalie de verdad, si no te importa me daré mi baño ya-dijo la princesa secandose las lágrimas que le príncipe por la mejillas **

**Rosalie le quitó la ropa, ya que era costumbre que las damas de clase alta no se cambiaban de ropa ellas mismas, sino que lo hacia su dama de confianza.**

**Isabella se metió en la bañera entre la espuma y el olor a perfume intentando olvidas y apaciguar sus llantos, pero de nada le serviría ya que el intentar calmarse no evitaría que el príncipe Edward llegara al palacio de Austria la proxima semana **

**-Bella si crees que me voy a creer que no te ocurre nada, entonces eres un poco ingenua-dijo Rosalie ayudando a Isabela a salir de la bañera. **

**-¿Cuál es el problema? dijo Rosalie próxima a la princesa secándola con una toalla.**

**-El problema… por decirlo de algún modo es mi futuro marido-dijo Isabella desviando la mirada de su amiga.**

**-¿Edward es el problema?-dijo Rosalie con los ojos como platos.**

**-¿Amiga no entiendes la situación?-preguntó la princesa.**

**-Bella, Bella, Bella -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado y le ponía el pijama-Como se nota que estas demasiado ocupada con tus clases de etiqueta para escuchar lo que se comenta por los rincones de palacio.**

**-Bueno y ¿Qué es lo que se supone que se comenta y que debería escuchar? -dijo Isabella mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama mirando a su amiga.**

**-Bella, se dice por todos los rincones de Austria que Edward es… como un dios por decirlo de alguna manera.**

**-Bueno Rosalie ya sabes lo que creo sobre "lo que se dice por ahí" que son solo rumores y a lo que respecta a mi criterio personal son solo eso y no son ciertos.**

**-Amiga mía, no intento consolarte con rumores, es cierto, yo misma lo vi hace tres años cunado estuve sirviendo en uno de los salones del palacio de Francia y te puedo decir que es tanto bellísimo como amable y si utiliza esa amabilidad y simpatía que tiene para reinar, te digo que será todo un rey hecho y derecho, el típico rey que todo el pueblo ama y respeta.**

**-Rosalie, no dudo de tu palabra pero… me asusta como será conmigo - dijo la joven princesa metiendo su cabeza en sus manos.**

**-también te puedo decir Bella que el ama y respeta a cada mujer como si de una obra de arte te tratara y a ti te tratará mas que bien , nadie te puede tratar mal a ti con lo dulce que eres amiga mía - le dijo Rosalie mientras le cepillaba la espesa y oscura melena de Isabella. -Ahora duerme, mañana no tienes tareas que hacer porque debemos ir a la sastrería, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi.-Dijo arropándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

**-Rosalie…-grito la princesa**

**La doncella se dio la vuelta y mirando a la princesa con mirada de complicidad le dijo - ¿si Bella? ¿Alguna cosa más?**

**-no, solo que… muchas gracias por todo, siempre sabes como calmarme, si no hubiera sido por ti no podría dormir esta noche- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.**

**-de nada Bella. ¡¡Ha!! Por cierto se me olvidaba-dijo acercándose de nuevo a la cama de la princesa.**

**-como ya te he comentado antes, mañana no tendrás clases con tus tutores, pero tendré que darte un par de consejos para relacionarte con el príncipe cuando venga.**

**-Pero Rosalie, ya se todo lo que debo saber sobre el protocolo para relacionarme con él.**

**-No me refiero al protocolo Bella, me refiero a que de alguna manera, tendrás que atraer su atención.**

**-No te entiendo Rosalie.**

**-Miradas coquetas, sabes llamar su atención sin que nadie se de cuenta, hablarle de forma sensual cuando tengas la ocasión… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.**

**-por el amor de Dios Rosalie…, no quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera y si ago eso seguro que lo pensará, pensará que soy una buscona o una ramera.**

**-Isabella tienes que llamar su atención y provocar alguna chispa por ti, hacer que se interese por ti y la única manera es insinuándote de manera correcta.**

**-A claro, que ahora hay maneras de insinuarse correctas e incorrectas ¿verdad?-dijo la princesa.**

**-No me refiero a eso Bella-dijo Rosalie riendo.-Edward es una persona muy culta y amante del arte en todas sus formas como tu, asíque ese perímetro lo tenemos cubierto con tu don para las charlas interesantes y un poco de insinuación lo tendrás deseando volver a verte.**

**-de verdad amiga me estas asustando, será mejor que duerma ya, no valla a ser que me hables también de las insinuaciones incorrectas -dijo Isabella riéndose.**

**-de acuerdo amiga descansa -dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Isabella-Mañana vendré a despertarte-añadió saliendo por la puerta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A partir de este capítulo la historia se contará a través de los protagonistas, espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo ;) muchas gracias a todos los lectores.**

**Preparativos**

**Bella Pov **

**Cuando amaneció Rosalie ya estaba en mi habitación preparándome la ropa y el baño, como ya me contó ayer en la noche, hoy iremos al modisto para que me tome medidas para el traje que llevaré el día de la cena de bienvenida de Edward y también me tomaría medidas para otro, el cual llevaré en el baile también en honor a él.Y mas tarde Rosalie me dará esa fantástica "charla"con la que tan emocionada parecía estar ella para atraer a Edward.**

**La verdad no sabía por que me tenían que hacer dos vestidos para dos celebraciones que se le daban a la misma persona y en el mismo día pero en fin…tendría que preguntárselo a Rosalie.**

**-Rosalie ¿es necesario dos vestidos? ¿No basta con uno? - le dije a mi amiga.**

**-Bella, el primero debe ser sobrio y adecuado para una cena, mientras que el segundo debe ser de un color vivo elegante y sexy, la vestimenta también es parte del plan para acaparar su atención.**

**-no entiendo si las celebraciones son para él, el porqué de tener que arreglarme tanto…-dije con voz pensativa.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?, no toda la gente va a estar pendiente solo del príncipe, tu también serás el centro de atención esta noche, por eso las insinuaciones hacia él deben ser cautelosas de ojos lo veas a él ya entenderás el porqué de todo esto, no lo vas a querer dejar escapar, hazme caso.-Me dijo Rosalie haciéndome un guiño de ojo.**

**-De verdad Rosalie, arias reír hasta a un muerto - dije riendo a mas no poder mientras ella me secaba el agua de mi cuerpo.**

**La verdad no lo podía negar, tenía un buen cuerpo, mis pechos eran firmes y algo grandes y tenía curvas pero me faltaba justamente lo que Rosalie me enseñaría esta tarde, a provocar de manera pícara deseo en un hombre, yt la verdad cada vez que pensaba en seducir a Edward, mas me gustaba a la idea y eso que no lo había visto nunca.**

**-¿No hay alguna manera de que pueda ver como es el aspecto físico de Edward? No sé, una fotografía un cuadro… -pregunte apenada a mi amiga.**

**-Bella, donde pones el ojo pones la bala-dijo Rosalie entre risitas-Justamente hoy han traído un cuadro de medio cuerpo de Edward para ponerlo en el gran salón de bailes el día de la fiesta; Así que, creeo que tus deseeos podrán ser cumplidos.**

**Solo pude quedarme en blanco, estaba en estado de shock… si de acuerdo, os parecerá una tontería ¿Cómo puede quedarse alguien si palabras solo porque valla a ver un cuadro? Pero era porque por fin iva a ver su aspecto y no me lo podía creer, vería su cara sus ojos, su mirada; por fin me desprendería de todos los rumores de su aspecto para poder ver por fin de alguna manera a mi futuro marido y no me lo podía creer .**

**Cuando me quise dar cuenta Rosalie ya me había vestido y ahora me estaba cepillando el pelo y haciéndome un medio recogido en mi cabello elegante pero informal, algo que era justamente apropiado para el día.**

**-Bella, tras ir al modisto aremos un almuerzo en el jardín oficial ¿de acuerdo? Tu y yo solas y allí podremos hablar de lo nuestro - me dijo ella de manera cómplice.**

**-De acuerdo Rosalie, aunque no te lo creas, estoe impaciente- le dije con mi voz titubeante.**

**-bueno, ya estas lista, ahora podemos ir a ver el cuadro.**

**Rosalie me abrió la puerta y me dirigió hacia la biblioteca, uno de mis lugares más preferidos porque allí era donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo (el que me dejaban libre mis tutores por supuesto).**

**Abrí la puerta y con Rosalie detrás de mí una vez dentro, las cerré y ella se dirigió hacia un gran objeto de tamaño rectangular de grandes dimensiones que tenia un lienzo recubriéndolo todo.**

**-¿Lista?-me dijo mi amiga con las manos en el lienzo en disposición de quitarlo.**

**-Si-le conteste de manera nerviosa.**

**Ella tiró del lienzo dejándolo caer a nuestros pies y haciendo que se quedara en el suelo.**

**Yo me quedé helada, Rosalie estaba en lo cierto, era como un dios , sus ojos eran verdes, de un color verde tan intenso que no me extrañaba nada que la mitad de las jóvenes de la corte francesa estuvieran a sus pies, con esa mirada hipnotizaría hasta a la mujer mas escéptica. **

**Su cabello era como el color bronce y se notaba que era un cabello rebelde , y la verdad le quedaba muy bien , su boca la forma de su cara, su barbilla, todo en él era perfecto.**

**Ese cuadro no era como los demás, solo con verla sabía como era el, tenia una expresión amable y de repente escuché a Rosalie hablarme y tuve que salir de mis pensamientos.**

**-bueno Bella ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aun tienes "miedo"?-me dijo con intriga en su voz.**

**-Rosalie, solo puedo decir que tenías razón, en todo lo que habías dicho de el… es… bellísimo y muy apuesto-dije con una mano en mi pecho.-Nunca mas dudaré de tu palabra ni un segundo.**

**-eso espero amiguita-me dijo entre risas-Bueno ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo mientras colocaba el lienzo sobre el cuadro de manera muy cuidadosa.**

**El trayecto hasta el modisto, lo hicimos en carruaje.Y en todo ese recorrido no pude quitarme al príncipe Edward de la llegamos bajé del carruaje y me dirigí con mi amiga hasta el establecimiento de confección de ropa.**

**Cuando entramos un hombre vino rápidamente a saludarme y haciéndome una reverencia me dijo:**

**-princesa Isabella cuanto tiempo sin verla por aquí - dijo mientras se levantaba de hacer la reverencia -es un honor que me honre con su grata y divina presencia.**

**-no hay de qué Alexis -le dije al modisto -ya sabes que tu eres el único modisto al que acudo y mi favorito- le dije por ser meramente cortés.**

**-Está claro Alexis, Isabella no confía en otro modisto, solo en ti, tus eres el único con la clase y el nombre suficiente para crear tales prendas para una princesa-le dijo Rosalie.**

**-Por supuesto, está claro que La princesa debe confiar en las mejores manos del país y ese soy yo-dijo Alexis sacando el metro de uno de sus bolsillos.-Ahora, si la princesa tiene el honor de acompañarme, le tomaré medidas para sus bellísimos trajes.**

**Al cabo de unas 5 horas, Alexis ya me había tomado medidas y me había realizado los bocetos para los vestidos.**

**Para el primer traje, el cual sería el de la cena, elegí un color champagne con bordados en rosa muy pálido.**

**Y para el segundo (el que debía ser mas "sensual "por llamarlo de alguna manera) era de color azul intenso, con un corpiño del mismo color, pero este tenia encaje en la zona del pecho, también de color dorado y pedrería en un tono azul mas pálido, la verdad eran muy bonitos eran preciosos, pero única me e puesto un vestido tan atrevido como el que me pondría para el baile.**

**-Rosalie ¿Qué peinado me aras para el baile?-pregunté indecisa**

**-he pensado en un recogido alto, y con unos tirabuzones hacia un lado de cuello, que caigan por el hombro -¿Qué te parece?-me preguntó**

**-ami me parece bien todo lo que tu hagas amiga; al parecer en todo lo que dices y haces aciertas-le dije.**

**Cuando llegamos al palacio, el carruaje se paró en la puerta de palacio , vajamos del carruaje y yo me dirigí a mi habitación minetras Rosalie indicaba a los criados que subieran mis compras a mis aposentos.**

**Entré a mi habitación y me despojé de mis ropas para ponerme algo mas comodo para el almuerzo.**

**Bajé al jardín y vi que Rosalie ya estaba estendiendo una manta en el cesped alado del lago para dispones la comida sobre el para almorzar.**

**Me acrqué a ella y me senté sobre la manta entonces empezo la conversación.**

**-Bien Bella , lo primero que te tengo que preguntar es ¿Qué crees que debes hacer para captar su atención?¿con que la captarias?-me dijo ella dubitativa.**

**-Bueno … creo que lo mas apropiado sería la mirada ¿NO?-dije yo , pidiendo que mi pensamiento fuera el acertado.**

**-muy bien Bella , con la mirada, deberas lanzarle miradas , pero que trasmitan algo, quiero que sea una mirada entre dulce y lujuriosa , ni un extremo ni otro, algo intermedio.**

**-También quiero que cuando estés cerca de él camines como una diva, es decir , quiero que te encuentres segura de ti misma y de tus armas de mujer , de vez en cuando , rozale, pero casualmente por supuesto.**

**-¿Cómo ?-le dije yo confundida.**

**-haver Bella que le toques la mano por ejemplo cuando esteis cenando o en el baile o incluso asolas pero que parezca casual ¿vale?-me dijo ella , explicandome como si fuera una niña de dos años.**

**-a si de acuerdo , no te habia entendido bien - le dije avergonzada , todo esto era nuevo para mi , nunca me había insinuado ni cortejado a un hombre .**

**-El siguiente punto es que , no te e pedido que el traje del baile sea así por simplemente porque sí , el corsé te ceñirá mucho la cintura resaltando mas aún tu silueta y juntará y levantará tus pechos.**

**-pero Rosalie , voy a parecer una ramera, no me hagas esto por favor-le dije casi gritandole.**

**-haber Bella , me has dicho antes que confiarías en mi mas que nunca y no vas a enseñar mas de lo necesario , pero deberás insinuar algo de tu cuerpo ¿de acuerdo ?.**

**-si Rosalie , perdoname te lo pido , es solo que estoy nerviosa , solo eso - le dije **

**-Entiendo cariño , no te preocupes, se a que nivel estas asustada y atemorizada por lo que puedan pensar-Al igual que el peinado, que como ya te e explicado antes , será un moño alto que exivirá una parte de tu cuello.**

**Bella todo esto tiene un porqué , él es atractivo y tu tambíen y no quiero que estes en un matrimonio simplemente por conveniencia y para ello debes intentar que por lo menos surja pasión.**

**-Tienes razón Rosalie.-Le dije **

**Termine de almorzar y me retiré a la apetecía leer un rato y que mi mente avandonara este mundo , necesitaba evadirme de todo lo que me rodeaba.**

* * *

**Pasaron los días y por fín llegó el momento , todo estaba listo para la cena; estaban invitados toda la alta sociedad de Austria , habían sido enviadas casi 700 invitaciones para acudir a la cena y al baile y yo nos abía como me había metido en ese lío.**

**El palacio parecía estar en mas actividad que nunca , todas las doncellas y sirvientes de palacio estaban desbordados por las tareas que les avian encomendado para decorar el palacio y para que la cena y todo lo demás estuviera listo y preparado para la llegada del príncipe.**

**La unica que estaba exenta de todas esas tareas era Rosalie, la cual estaba conmigo en mis aposentos desde hacia varias horas arreglandome , en esta ocasión era el momento de ponerme el primer vestido el de color champán y mi cabello estaba suelto el dulces ondas que caían por mi espalda y mis ombros.**

**Yo estaba casi iperventilando y por supuesto , Rosalie se dio cuenta , ¿ como no se iva a enterar si era la que mejor me conocía ?**

**-Bella por favor tranquilizate-me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis ombros.**

**-¿a llegado ya ?- le pregunté**

**-Si Bella , Él y sus dos hombres de confianza y amigos desde la infancia.**

**-¿Quiénes son ? - le pregunte para intentar canbiar de tema y así poder tranquilizarme . **

**-Bueno… uno se llama Jasper , por lo visto es el novio de su hermana Alice , pero ella no ha venido , no lo permite la ocasión. Y el otro es su primo pero es como su hermano y se llama Emmet y creeo que es Duque de algún lugar de Francia.**

**-Es decir , que viene con la familia ¿no?-intente decir a tono de parecer casual y de relajar un poco el ambiente.**

**-Bueno Bella , ya estás lista , ya puedes todos en el salón de la recepción tomando un aperitivo minetras tú bajas.**

**-Vale…-dije como un suspiro-entonces es el momento .**

**Rosalie me abrió la puerta y yo me dirigí a a la escalera que daba al salón de la recepción; era una escalera enorme , en ella habia una gran alfombra de color verde.**

**Cuando me posicione al borde de la escalera para bajar, todo el salón se alzó en silencio , y mientras bajaba pude ver miles de miradas clavadas en mi .Unas eran de asombro y otras de otro tipo;del tipo de miradas que esperan a que tropieces para que caigas y quedes en bajaba el encargado de decir todos los nombres de los invitados que llegaban dijo:**

**- ¡LA PRINCESA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DE AUSTRIA!**

**Lo cual no hizo que mi llegada al salón fuera anónima , no creo que quedara ningún invitado por saber mi nombre completo y mi titulo nobiliario.**

**Cuando llegué debajo de la escalera , por fin lo ví , me quedé helada al verlo , era mucho mas apuesto que en el cuadro (cosa que era muy difícil) y se estaba acercando a mi.**

**Con mi mirada clavada en sus ojos y con la sulla en los mios , me cogió dulcemente la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darme un beso en ella.**

**Ese simple y casto acto de educación hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera en secreto y que una corriente de pasión extremeció cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.**

**Levantó la mirada de mi mano y con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa de lo mas sensual en sus labios y con su mano aun agarrando la mía me dijo:**

**-Por fin la conozco princesa, por una vez el rumor es cierto.-dijo el acariciándome la mano .**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO¡¡¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIASSSSS **


	3. Chapter 3

El desarrollo de la visita.

Bella Pov

-Por fin la conozco princesa, por una vez el rumor es cierto.-dijo el acariciándome la mano.

**Me quedé helada ¿Cómo? ¿Qué era a lo que se refería? ¿Rumor? Sería mejor contestarle antes de que pensara que soy muda. Cuando él soltó mi mano le hice una reverencia agachando la cabeza al igual que mi cuerpo; cuando termine de hacer la reverencia a su majestad el príncipe Edward le miré y con una sonrisa de lo más sensual le dije:**

**-Me agrada que usted este aquí, no sabe cuan honrada me siento con su presencia.**

**-Me permite falta un signo de interrogación o exclamación - me pregunto el príncipe, ofreciéndome su brazo para acompañarme al salón del banquete.**

**Yo dude un poco, pero solo para ver su reacción, pero antes de que yo pudiera decirle que si él me habló:**

**-princesa, por favor me encantaría que me honrara usted a mi con el caído tacto de su mano en la mía, solo permítame ser la envidia de todos los hombres de esta sala por un momento al tener tan gran belleza junto a mi.-dijo el con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.**

**-Por supuesto, pero de todas maneras no le hubiera negado que me acompañara, ¿qué loca aria eso? Despreciar tal acto de caballerosidad no seria digno de mi- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y con un tono de voz sensual.**

**Agarré su brazo y pude ver como me apreciaba por encima del verdad , esa sensación de ser observada por un hombre de tan belleza y sensualidad me hizo arder por dentro y me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido hacia un hombre, en esos momentos creo que ardía de puro deseo y ojala que fuera reciproco.**

**Cuando entramos al salón la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus correspondientes lugares y como dictaba el protocolo cuando Edward y yo entramos al salón todos ellos se levantaron de sus asientos en símbolo de respeto y saludo.**

**El príncipe me acompañó a mi asiento, soltó mi brazo par retirarme la silla y yo me senté y le agradecí ese gesto tan caballeroso con una se sentó a uno de mis lados.**

**-princesa, permítame presentarle a Emmet, mi primo y duque de Borgoña en Francia - dijo el príncipe Edward.**

**-es un placer conocerla su majestad-dijo el tal Emmet**

**A lo que Edward continuó:-Y él es mi mano derecha Jasper, el cual es mí cuñado también-**

**-Encantada de conocerle Jasper, es un honor tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos esta noche-dije haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a ambos en símbolo de bienvenida.**

**-por favor majestad, es usted quien nos alegra el día con su belleza y por lo cual somos nosotros quienes debemos darle las gracias por estar aquí-dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce.**

**La verdad es que tanto Jasper como Emmet me agradaban mucho , me habían dado muy buena impresión , a Jasper se le veía muy tierno y dulce y a Emmet muy gracioso y bromista , era encantador tener a gente nueva por aquí para variar.**

**-Jasper-dijo Edward-Te recuerdo que es mi prometida y es ami a quien me corresponde darle tales comentarios -se notaba que lo decía en broma y que se llevaban muy bien.**

**Todos los invitados ya habían empezado a comer y había un gran barullo en el salón.Dí gracias a dios porque de esa manera nadie podía escuchar lo que hablábamos y era un alivio, por fin en mi vida podía tener un momento de cierta "calma y paz" sin que nadie estuviera escuchando una conversación que tenía con alguien.**

**-Bueno príncipe Edward decirme, respecto a lo que me a dicho antes sobre que el rumor es cierto ¿a que se refería? La verdad me a dejado algo confusa -dije con una sonrisa en mis labios mirándole con sensualidad mientras me llevaba la copa de vino a mi boca.**

**Era genial poder mirarlo a los ojos tras tantos años sin saber como era, y ver que era una persona con la que podía tener mucho en común me alentaba a saber mas de el y de cómo me miraba con esos ojos , me perdía en ellos y me gustaba.**

**-Bueno princesa-dijo él-Como sabe los rumores son solo eso, y bien pueden ser verdad en muy pocas ocasiones o bien mentira en la mayoría de ellas, y pues… en Francia se rumoreaba de su belleza, se decía que sus ojos eran de un color oscuro tan intenso que bien podía parecerse al chocolate, que su tez era blanca y que podía pasar por una muñeca de porcelana y que su pelo era hermoso y largo.-**

**Yo la verdad me quedé muda.**

**-Pero pensándolo mejor-dijo el pensativo-viéndola de cerca, creo que los rumores no son ciertos.**

**Si antes me quede muda, ahora me e quedado atónita, es más creo que e fallecido, ahora me estaba diciendo que era fea, de acuerdo a su descripción en su país se rumoreaba que era toda una belleza y ahora… me esta insinuando que soy fea…**

**-todas esas descripciones se quedan cortas, y no son lo suficientemente especificativas ni apreciativas para describir toda su belleza y encanto…Los rumores no le hacían justicia princesa Isabela.**

**Yo me ruboricé de tal manera que parecía un tomate bien maduro-Pero no pensaba quedarme callada así que le contesté**

**-no creo ser merecedora de tales adulaciones por su parte alteza-dije mirando mis manos enlazadas en mi regazo.**

**Pero de repente noté algo en ellas y pude ver que una de sus manos había cogido una de las mías; El primer contacto piel con piel aparte de el casto beso que antes me había dado el en la mano en la recepción.**

**-Creerme cuando os digo que merecéis todas esas adulaciones y muchas mas, no se puede comparar la belleza de una mujer humana con la de una diosa de la belleza.**

**-Bueno…-dije casi tartamudeando-en tal caso muchísimas gracias dije devolviéndole las caricias que yo había recibido por su parte en mi mano. Cogí mi mano y la coloqué sobre una de las suyas dándole una caricia "casual" por supuesto.**

**La verdad es que la cena pasó entre risas y comentarios alegres, Emmet no paraba de bromear acerca de la fama de los Franceses en otros países mientras que Jasper exponía su punto de vista sobre la anexión de Austria y Francia , el cual fue totalmente positivo;sobre lo que pude observar de Edward en toda la cena se la paso con la mano hecha un puño apoyando la barbilla sobre el y mirándome fijamente y atentamente toda la cena , como si estuviera analizando cada uno de mis movimientos y eso me estaba volviendo loca, me encantaba que me mirara.**

**Cuando ya sirvieron el postre me levante y dije:**

**-Caballeros y Damas, si me disculpan, me retiraré a mis aposentos para prepararme para el baile, pueden pasar al otro salón cuando gusten-dije yo **

**Todos aplaudieron con énfasis y pude ver que mientras me preparaba para irme a mi recamara Edward aun seguía mirándome, me miraba como si él me fuera a comer y por favor esperaba que eso fuera pronto porque creo que no aguantaría mas esas miradas lascivas que me echaba y que me volvían loca.**

**Cuando me dispuse a darme la vuelta Edward me cogió del brazo y me volvió a dar otro beso en la mano, pero había algo distinto entre ese beso y el otro este era mas ardiente, o tal vez así lo había sentido yo.**

**-No te demores mucho Princesa mía, he estado mucho tiempo apartado de ti, y ahora que te conozco, no creo que fuera capaz de permaneces mucho tiempo alejado de ti-dijo Edward **

**-Le puedo asegurar príncipe que yo tampoco permitiría estar mucho tiempo alejada de usted ahora que ya lo conozco, la distancia solo nos aria mas daño ahora que de alguna manera ya nos conocemos- le dije mientras le hacia una reverencia como despedida y le miraba con una mirada llena de ardiente deseo.**

* * *

**Mientras cuando llegué a mis aposentos Rosalie estaba allí con mi vestido para el baile preparado, no tardo nada de tiempo en ponerme ese dicho vestido y arreglarme el cabello y cunado iba a salir de la habitación me dijo.**

**-bella ¿te vas sin contarme como ha ido hasta ahora?-dijo con voz curiosa**

**-Rosalie solo te puedo decir que todo está saliendo perfecto; es mas te puedo decir que él es perfecto -dije mientras me reía **

**Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al salón del baile, Edward estaba allí esperándome y en cuento me vio aparecer se acercó hacia mí y me dijo al oído:**

**-Pensaba que te habías escapado o algo parecido-dijo con voz sensual.**

**-¿de verdad?-susurré con voz inocente-¿Qué os ha hecho pensar eso?**

**-La ausencia de su persona a sido la culpable de que mi mente pensara que ya no os iba a volver a ver más, menos mal que habéis vuelto, si no me hubierais obligado a subir a vuestros aposentos a buscarla personalmente.**

**-si hubieras hecho tal cosa, tal vez me hubierais encontrado con mi cuerpo semi desnudo, lo cual creo que no hubiera sido lo apropiado ¿no cree eso usted príncipe Edward?-dije intentando insinuarme **

**-Lo que creo es que me hubiera ellevado la visión mas bella que mis ojos han visto en mi vida, pero por el contrario, respondiendo a su pregunta princesa, no creeo que si la uviera encontrado en tal situación ninguno de los dos uviecreo regresado a baile-dijo el **

**No pude evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo, la verdad es que la situación era graciosa, era como un juego de cortejo, en el cual cada vez me sentía mas cómoda y relajada.**

**-y ahora ¿me permitiría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano**

**-No creo que nadie se pudiera negar a tal ofrecimiento-dije yo y el me correspondió con una sonrisa, y que sonrisa por el amor de todos los cielos.**

**El me puso la mano en mi espalda y me acerco mucho a el, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados y apenas Abia espacio entre los dos, lo que provocaba que mi pasión y el calentor de mi cuerpo aumentara cada vez mas.**

**-Si no le importa a su majestad-empezó a decir él-¿le importaría que tras el baile nos retiráramos a un lugar mas privado para hablar?-concluyó él.**

**-puede ser…la verdad es que no estoy segura… todo depende de si termino satisfecha con sus dotes para el baile - le dije bromeando **

**-Isabella no es de lo único que quedarás satisfecha en nuestra relación-dijo a la vez que me apretaba mas a él.**

**Mi pecho estaba pegado y aplastado contra el Sullo y mi respiración cada vez se hacia mas nerviosa, como siguiera así… no llegaría pura a nuestro lecho matrimonial.**

**Cuando terminó la pieza de música Edward me ofreció una copa de champan y el tomo otra para él.**

**-¿ha quedado la princesita satisfecha con mis dotes de baile?- me dijo en tono burlón **

**-la verdad no puedo quejarme…creo que os habéis ganado la audiencia conmigo a solas -dije entre risitas.**

**La verdad es que entre el vino de la cena y las varias copas de champán que bebí en el baile estaba algo achispada y desinhibida , no estaba acostumbrada a beber , pero me encantaba el efecto que eso provocaba en mi **

**-¿le parece al Príncipe que vallamos a la biblioteca?-dije acercándome a él y tomándolo de la mano.**

**-la biblioteca será un lugar perfecto-me dijo al oído soplándome en el cuello.**

**-Bien pues vamos, sígueme-le dije guiándolo por los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras de palacio.**

* * *

**Por suerte los invitados estaban empezando a retirarse y el servicio de palacio estaba ocupado atendiendo a los invitados que ya se marchaban. **

**Entre miradas coquetas y roces accidentales entramos en la biblioteca y el cerró la puerta detrás de mí, me cogió de la cintura, poniendo sus grandes manos en mi cadera y subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos.**

**En cierta manera me tenía inmovilizada, el se encontraba detrás de mi con su cuerpo pegado al mió y con su miembro excitado rozando la zona baja de mi espalda.**

**-no he tenido ocasión para decirte que te ves increíble con este vestido, haces despertar cada uno de mis sentidos mas primitivos-me dijo depositando besos en mi cuello mientras sus manos bajaban y subían por mi busto.**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO…LA COSA YA EMPIEZA A PONERSE CALENTITA ¿EH ? ( NUNCA MEJOR DICHO ) JAJJAJAJAJ, BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEEAN ME DEJEN ALGÚN COMENTARIO YA QUE ME MOTIVAN MUCHO Y HACEN QUE CADA CAPITULO SE INTENTE HACER MAS LARGO .MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tentaciones….**

**Tenía que parar esto, lo que estaba sucediendo no era propio de una dama de la alta nobleza.**

**Era cierto que mi cuerpo lo deseaba a él tanto como él a mi , pero no podía seguir con esto o terminaríamos ambos compartiendo mi lecho.**

**El tacto de sus manos a trabes de la tela del vestido me quemaba la piel como si estuviera desnuda , ardía en deseo de complacer cualquier deseo de mi señor y no sabía porque.**

**Me hacia sentir totalmente sumisa a él y aunque parezca extraño eso me gustaba.**

**-mi señor, esto no es apropiado-le dije con la voz entrecortada-debemos parar.**

**-dime que no me deseas, y saldré por esa puerta ahora mismo , y así podré saciar tu petición.**

**Yo no deseaba que parásemos ni mucho menos , en realidad quería que siguiera , pero no podía ser , mi cabeza decía no , pero mi cuerpo decía que si , mi cuerpo quería que sus manos vagaran por el y que descubrieran cada cm de mi persona.**

**-no os puedo decir que no os deseo , puesto que estaría mintiendo a su majestad y a mi futuro marido , lo cual no sería muy buen comienzo , y es más debo añadir que si mintiera estaría en pecado y mañana tendría que ausentarme para confesarme , lo cual os privaría de mi presencia parte del día , ¿no querréis eso verdad mi señor?-dije apartándome de él y haciéndole una reverencia.**

**-además de bella , inteligente y perspicaz, sabes como ponerme entre la espada y la pared-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me acercaba a el.**

**-entonces-prosiguió Edward-complacedme con su compañía esta noche en algún lugar de palacio o en el jardín si os agrada más.**

**-no creo que seria bueno que nos vieran la cantidad de ojos que hay en este palacio-dije dándole un beso en el cuello y saliendo de la biblioteca cerrando las puertas tras de mi.**

**La verdad no pude evitar reírme mientras iva a mis aposentos, no podía creerme que todo a lo que le tenia temor hasta el día de hoy desapareciera.**

**Cierto que no le conocía del todo bien como persona , pero me sentía completamente viva de nuevo , era una sensación algo extraña , pero en fin , si me sentía bien después de conocerlo debía estar satisfecha ¿no?**

**Entre en mis aposentos y vi que mi camisón estaba encima de la cama , entre al baño y allí estaba Rosalie , terminado de preparar el baño y cuando me vio me dijo:**

**-Bella , tienes que contarme que tal ha ido toda la velada _dijo con un tono de entusiasmo en su voz**

**-Rosalie , si te soy sincera , estoy muy cansada , mas que eso estoy agotada y exhausta , me gustaría darme mi baño e irme a la cama ; si no te importa mañana te cuento lo ocurrido ¿de acuerdo ? Yo me pondré el camisón , puedes retirarte , tú también estarás cansada.**

**-la verdad es que si Bella , pero mañana no te libras de contarme nada-me dijo señalándome con el dedo y con una cara enfurruñada.**

**-Tranquila Rosalie, que esté cansada no significa que al dormir se me valla a olvidar todo lo sucedido esta noche- le dije mientras me quitaba el vestido.**

**-De acuerdo Bella , buenas noches y descansa-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla .**

**-Buenas noches Rose descansa tu también .**

**Cuando me fui metiendo en el agua , mi cuerpo se empezó a estremecer por el contacto del agua tibia con mi piel . Me encantaba bañarme con agua caliente , me resultaba muy relajante , además después de un día tan ajetreado como hoy Rosalie deshojaba decenas de rosas rojas y depositaba los pétalos en la bañera , ya que ella sabia que el olor de esas flores me relajaba a veces Rosalie me conocía mucho mejor que yo a mi misma.**

**Cuando me dispuse a salir de la bañera escuché que alguien entraba en la habitación y supuse que era Rosalie.**

**-Rosalie , te he dicho que podías retirarte no hacia falta que volvieras-dije saliendo del baño hacia mi habitación con el camisón puesto.**

**Pero cuando pude ver quien era la persona que había entrado me quedé congelada , y entonces fue cuando recordé que mi camisón era de una tela casi trasparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.**

**-Príncipe Edward que hacéis… aquí? -pregunte tartamudeando.**

**El se dirigió a mi tocador y cogió mi bata de seda rosa, cuando la tuvo en sus manos se dirigió hacia mi y me la puso el mismo mientras decía:**

**-te ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas Isabella , por haberte encontrado en esta disposición, pero ya te dije que deseaba pasar un rato contigo asolas esta noche-**

**-Pero es inapropiado que te metas en mis aposentos sin permiso previo y sin …-no pude decir mas , puesto que el me calló con un dulce beso.**

**-y dime Isabella ¿tendré que pedir permiso antes de consumar con mi esposa cuando estemos casados ?-dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.**

**-Sabes que no me refería a eso … simplemente es que…-pero el me volvió a cortar.**

**-Mi bella princesa , Ya se que este es tu palacio y que temes que se rumoré acerca de lo que estemos haciendo en tus aposentos , pero creerme que nadie me ha visto-me dijo poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla subiendo mi cabeza obligándome a que le mirara.**

**-no se porque pero te creo , tienes un don para convencer-dije.**

**-Princesa , debo confesaros que no se que habéis hecho en mi , pero no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo alejada de usted.**

**-A eso se le llama tener dependencia de algo-le dije pero mi corazón salto de mi pecho cuando pude sentir que su mano agarraba mis nalgas.**

**Me quedé mirándolo asustada, de la manera en como una presa mira a su depredados segundos antes de que se lance a devorarla.**

**-Isabella , comprendo que estés asustada, pero no voy a hacer nada mas lejos de lo que tu consentimiento me permita-me dijo besándome en el cuello.**

**-Vos sabéis tan bien como yo que la posición de un hombre es muy distinta a la de una mujer frente a la virginidad, ¿acaso queréis que llegue deshonrada al matrimonio?- le dije intentando separarme de él.**

**-No creo que sea llegar deshonrada , cuando el que te a mancillado a sido tu futuro marido.-dijo el riendo ante mi afán de escaparme de sus brazos .**

**-Entiendo su postura , pero , me gustaría que vos también entendiera la mía en la medida de lo posible-le dije desistiendo.**

**-¿Quién te a dicho que no entiendo tu postura? Mire Princesa , tal vez no debería decirle lo que le voy a decir , pero soy el Príncipe De Francia y solo necesito chasquear mis dedos para tener a la mitad de las mujeres jóvenes de tu servidumbre a mis pié mismo podría estar en mi lecho con cualquier otra mujer, pero no es así , me tienes aquí a tus pies , algo que no es muy normal , puesto que como ya te e explicado antes suele ser al revés.-me dijo en el oído en voz baja-No se que tienes Isabella pero creo que estoy empezando a ser adicto a ti y dependiente de toda tu persona.**

**-Os ruego por el amor de Dios que no me digáis eso , puesto que soy humana y la carne con la que nos a creado nuestro señor es débil y yo podría caer en la tentación.**

**-Sois la mujer con mayor fuerza de voluntad que e conocido en toda mi vida…-dijo depositando un beso en mi mano. Y continuó diciendo:**

**-habláis como un ángel -dijo mirándome a los ojos yo deslicé la vista hacia un lado y no dije nada, no sabía que decir.**

**-¿acaso no tienen labios los Ángeles?-prosiguió el desligando y acariciando con la mano mi cuello hasta llegar a mi nuca**

**-claro que tienen labios-dije mirándolo con la mirada avergonzada , puesto que nunca me habían dicho tales piropos estaba sumamente aturdida y mi mente no daba palabras.**

**-entonces dejarme que por ultima vez en este día pueda probar el fruto de esos labios angelicales-me dijo acercando sus labios a los suyos**

**-si tus labios saben de manera tan celestial … no quiero ni imaginar como sabrá el resto de tu cuerpo princesa mía.**

**Fue lo último que me dijo , me besó en la mano haciendo una reverencio muy cortés y formal y de esa manera , se retiró de mis aposentos.**

**Yo solo pude dejarme caer en la cama de golpe y intentar procesar y asimilar todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy. Solo una mirada de Edward era suficiente para hacerme arder en deseo y pasión , pero debía resistirme.**

**El sueño me pudo y caí rendida entre mis sabanas de seda y mis almohadas de plumas hasta el día siguiente.**

**EDWARD POV **

**Salí de sus aposentos , en dirección a los míos , ¿ como era posible que de alguna manera ella pensara que la iva a deshonrar ?**

**De acuerdo era cierto que desde que la vi bajar por las escaleras , toda una oleada de pasión y ardiente fuego se apoderara de mi cuerpo y mi mente , pero yo tenia claro que no iva ha hacerle algo que no quisiera.**

**En este caso estaba tratando con una virgen , una casta y dulce princesa y yo estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que estaban ya muy lejos de su virginidad aunque tuvieran la misma edad que ella.**

**Realmente ami no me hubiera importado hacerla mía en el suelo de la biblioteca , pero como ella dijo "no era lo correcto" y tenía razón.**

**Entré en mis aposentos y me desnudé dispuesto a zambullirme entre las sabanas de la cama , pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía la imagen de Isabella en situaciones muy pecaminosas conmigo.**

**Estaba deseando el momento de que llegara el día de nuestra boda para poder hacerla mía.**

**No sé porque pero con Isabella tenía como in instinto posesivo , solo imaginarla que otro la toca me hacía enfurecer de tal manera que, yo en comparación con un dragón , este ultimo parecería un gatito.**

**Querría que ella cumpliera todas mis necesidades en el lecho , y también querría que complaciera mis deseos y fantasías.**

**Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y poco a poco quedé sumido en un sueño que nada me ayudó en mi relación PRE matrimonial con Isabella.**

**-Mi rey , mi señor , mi amo -jadeaba mi Isabella cada vez que la penetraba.**

**Era excitante ver como sus pechos se movían al ritmo de mis envestidos y la sensación de su vagina … tan caliente , tan húmeda , era algo que nunca nadie había probado y que solo yo lo tendría.**

**-Isabela - le dije sacando mi miembro de su interior - ahora quiero que te pongas a cuatro patas , quiero ver si mi reina quiere satisfacerme.**

**-ya sabe que si Mi rey-dijo haciendo un puchero.**

**-quiero ver cuan sumisa se puede mostrar mi reina hacia su rey.**

**Mi señor por favor…necesito que vuelvas dentro de mi … lo quiero y lo deseo-me dijo con voz apenada.**

**-Una reina no se debe portal mal Isabella , y tu lo sabes -dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.**

**-lo se Mi Rey , pero no he hecho nada que le puedo molestar…-me dijo con una sonrisa picara.**

**-¿Cómo que no gatita?-le dije-Te estas oponiendo a ponerte en la postura que yo quiero y eso merece un castigo , así que ven voy a darte unos azotes para que aprendas.**

**Ella se sentó sobre mi regazo y mientras yo le devoraba la boca en ardientes besos y mordiscos le daba unos azotes en esas nalgas tan perfectas que tiene ella.**

**-Mas Mi señor, mas…**

**De repente me levanté sobresaltado , estaba empapado y con una gran bulto excitado en mi entrepierna , ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tenido tal sueño?**

**De cualquier manera estaba claro que la deseaba , y la verdad no se cuanto tiempo podré aguantar asta la boda.**

**Era todo tan claro , tan real , y lo mas confuso de todo era lo que en realidad quería hacer con Isabela . Estaba arto de las nobles de la corte , la verdad es que cunado me acostaba con alguna de ellas simplemente me limitaba a penetrarlas sin compasión , sin importar que pudieran sentir y ni tampoco habían palabras de por medio , pero con Isabella iva a ser distinto , había alguna conexión entre nosotros que no podía explicar.**

**Deseaba hacerla mía y que gritara mi nombre a los cuatro vientos suplicando mas de mi .**

**Sin pensármelo dos veces, me volví a vestir y me dirigí a los aposentos de mi futura reina**

**Abrí la puerta despacio , intentando no hacer ruido y allí la vi durmiendo como el ángel que era , perdida en esas sabanas blancas tan delicadas como ella misma.**

**Me acerqué a su tocador y vi que ahí mismo había un pañuelo con su nombre, me lo llevé a la nariz y lo olí , olía a ella , a mi Isabella , y no pude evitar llevármelo.**

**Esa prenda me recordaría a ella cuando yo tuviera que marcharme de aquí , pero de repente una respiración entrecortada me sobresalto **

**Edward…-dijo ella .**

**Me quedé completamente quieto y me di la vuelta sigilosamente para verla , me acerqué a su cama y estaba dormida , su respiración parecía entrecortada y agitaba y entonces volvió a decir mi nombre , pero esta vez de manera distinta**

**-Edward…ohh mi príncipe, -estas palabras se escaparon de su boca a modo de jadeo , y no sabía donde me había metido , salgo de un sueño con ella en circunstancias muy pecaminosas y ahora me encuentro con que ella al parecer esta teniendo el mismo tipo de sueño conmigo … esto no me podía estar pasando a mi … ella me volvería loco tarde o temprano.**

**Decidí salir de ahí antes de entrar en su luche y hacerla mía, la verdad , me sorprendía mucho que ante tal situación mi mente te mantuviera fría y pensara con razón.**

**Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la cerré tras de mí dejando a mi paraíso detrás de una puerta y cuatro paredes.**

* * *

**¿Qué les a parecido ? ¿Os a gustado ?Este Edward piensa un poquito con lo de ahí abajo eh ?? Ajajá me encanta la verdad , me encanta mostrarlo de esta manera espero los reviews y decirme si os a gustado GRACIAS A MARVELLA POR LA SUGERENCIA Y LOS SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD**

**Es que intento escribir muy deprisa para poder subir el capi a tiempo y a veces se me cruzan y juntan palabras , y claro cuando le doy al corrector , pues esas palabras las borra , se que es muy engorroso y lo siento mucho , espero que no me vuelva a pasar porque no quiero decepcionaros ¡¡¡ **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOSSS intentaré actualizar mañana …bueno mejor dicho hoy por que aquí en España ahora son las 2.00 de la mañana ajajá un saludo y un beso muy fuerte a todos **


	5. Chapter 5

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR OS KIEROOOOOOO**

**-No es nada justo para ambos-**

**Bella Pov**

**Me levanté muy sobresaltada, no me podía creer lo que había ocurrido ¡había tenido un sueño con él!, pero no un sueño cualquiera, el y yo estábamos manteniendo sexo.**

**Si mi mente hacía que soñara ese tipo de cosas eso quería decir que lo deseaba de verdad pero lo que no me explico es que como a hecho su persona despertar tales deseos primitivos en mi, la fiera que nunca e sabido que estaba dentro de mi gritaba y rugía en rebeldía , y no sabía si podría controlarla.**

**-Bella levántate- dijo Rosalie.**

**No me había percatado de su presencia en mi recamara, lo cual no era muy extraño , ya que con frecuencia suelo estar inmersa en mis pensamientos.**

**-Buenos días Rosalie , no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí-le dije dándole una sonrisa.**

**-Eso se debe a que algo mas importante ronda por tu cabeza…ese algo puede ser el príncipe Edward?-me dijo acercándose a mi cama y poniéndose las manos debajo de la barbilla.**

**-Tienes toda la razó mía es un hombre increíble, provoca cosas en mi que no sabía que existían.-le dije saliendo de las sabanas.**

**-ay Bella … me alegro que hallas descubierto que hay algún tipo de conexión entre vosotros, pero recuerda que la pasión sexual no lo es todo en un matrimonio.**

**-Rosalie , de verdad , creo que me conocer lo suficientemente bien como para saber que necesito algo mas que eso para sentirme cómoda con alguien.**

**-Bueno en ese caso tendrás tiempo para descubrir mas cosas de Edward , ya que desayunarás con él con Emmet y con Jasper-me informo mi amiga.**

**-De acuerdo , ¿as traído el vestido?-le dije poniendo mis pies en el suelo e incapaz de ocultar mi emoción empecé a saltar de alegría.**

**Rosalie empezó a reír y dijo-Amiga mía , hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía así …tan …. Viva.**

**-Bueno , que el me haya revivido de alguna manera es un punto a su favor , aunque él no lo sepa-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**Cuando ya estuve lista bajé a desayunar , entré en el salón y pude ver como los tres jóvenes se levantaban como saludo hacia mi persona.**

**Yo llevaba un sencillo vestido de color marfil, nada de cancanes ni corsés , ni excesivo maquillaje, iba vestida como normalmente solía ir en palacio un día cualquiera.**

**También llevaba el pelo suelto y calzado plano y esperaba que Edward no se llevara una decepción.**

**Me acerqué a la mesa y Jasper y Emmet corrieron a mi lado para darme los buenos días y hacerme una reverencia.**

**Edward , por lo que a él respectaba seguía de pie y no se había acercado como lo habían echo sus amigos, estaba rígido y en tensión y hubiera jurado escuchar un rugido salir de su garganta.**

**-Caballeros , no hace falta tanto protocolo , estamos en un simple desayuno y pronto seremos familia así que …-intente seguir pero Edward me cortó y empezó a hablar él.**

**-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la princesa , ¿pero os debo recordar Jasper y Emmet , que es a mí a quien debería actuar como lo estáis haciendo vosotros ? Es mi prometida , no la vuestra y debería ser yo quien se hubiera acercado a ella y le diera los buenos días.**

**Os tomáis demasiadas confianzas señores míos.**

**Yo me quedé helada al igual que Jasper y Emmet ,¿serian celos lo que provocó esas palabras?**

**La verdad es que ver la reacción de ellos dos ante mi futuro marido me izo extrañarme un poco ¿ acaso se le debería temer cuando se enfadaba ?**

**En parte era gracioso ver el supuesto ataque de celos , pero por otro lado me asustaba su aspecto y el tono de su voz.**

**Decidí actuar, y ver si era capaz de calmarle.**

**-Por el amor de Dios mi príncipe , no es necesario que les recriminéis nada - le dije acercándome a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, entonces aproveché para decirle algo mas , pero al oído de forma muy discreta.**

**-No os enfadéis de tal manera , solo intentan ser amables y recordar que solo seréis vos quien me tenga en su lecho , ninguno má mi príncipe estará conmigo.-le dije **

**Entonces él me cogió de la mano y me la besó , su mirada ya estaba mas calmada y eso me gustó, me agradó ver que podía controlar esa furia que había en él.**

**-Princesa mía , lamento haberos echo participe de esto, un ángel como vos no debería ser testigo de tales rabietas-me dijo dándome una sonrisa de arrepentimiento**

**-Jasper , Emmet , lo lamento mucho , pero ya sabéis como soy y el calibre de mi mal genio , ruego de aceptéis mis disculpas.**

**Ellos dos asintieron y entonces Emmet dijo:**

**-No hay problema Edward, no debes preocuparte , seguro que Jasper también acepta tus disculpas-**

**-Por supuesto-contestó Jasper**

**-Bien, me alegra que halláis arreglado este pequeño…¿Cómo llamarlo?-dije dudosa mientras me sentaba en mi silla.**

**-Yo diría que este pequeño ataque de celos de un príncipe bastante posesivo-dijo Emmet entre riendo.A lo que Jasper, le propició un codazo por la contestación.**

**De repente te me ocurrió que ese sería un buen pretexto para entablar una conversación que llevara a conocer mejor a mi futuro marido.**

**-¿De verdad Emmet?¿ Lo consideráis una persona posesiva?-dije llevándome un trozo de fruta a la boca.**

**-Por supuesto princesa, yo e convivido con Edward desde pequeño y lo conozco bastante bien para decir que es posesivo-dijo entre carcajadas-él nunca me dejaba sus juguetes era un niño muy avaricioso.-continuó**

**-espero que con el tiempo halla cambiado - comente mirando a Edward de reojo. Pude ver que tenía una sonrisa en su cara , por lo que pude apreciar que no le disgustaba el tema.**

**-No lo crea Isabela -dijo Jasper-sigue siendo la misma persona avariciosa y posesiva , todo lo suyo es suyo y de nadie mas , no deja nada Sullo a nadie -finalizó Jasper.**

**-¿estáis de acuerdo con lo que dicen sus amigos príncipe?-le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.**

**-la verdad princesa los considero como mis hermanos , nos hemos criado juntos los tres y me conocen lo suficientemente bien para señalar todos mis defectos y lo dicho por ellos es cierto.**

**Lo mío es mío y de nadie más, no comparto cosas que tienen aprecio para mí-finalizó y Jasper y Emmet empezaron a reír.**

**He de añadir que Edward Abia dicho todo lo anterior rozándome la pierna por debajo de la mesa , empezó por la rodilla hasta pararse en el muslo que fue cuando me preguntó algo con un tono de voz distinto.**

**-Y usted princesa-empezó Edward - ¿dejaba sus juguetes a sus incordiosas amiguitas de la infancia?-preguntó , mientras comenzaba a subir su mano por mi muslo de nuevo; entonces entendí con que intención iba la pregunta y decidí seguirle el juego.**

**-Bueno , sinceramente, de pequeña a mi nunca me a importado compartir lo mío con las demás niñas de palacio.**

**Pero claro , ahora que soy una persona adulta no me gustaría que algo a lo que le tengo aprecio lo utilizara o me lo quitara otra persona.-concluí.**

**Muy buena respuesta - respondió Jasper y Emmet asintió .**

**Estaba claro que ellos no eran conscientes en que dirección ni con que intención iban las preguntas y las respuestas , y la verdad, fue algo que agradecí.**

**El resto del desayuno trascurrió entre animadas conversaciones.**

**Emmet insistía en que cuando me instalara en Francia definitivamente , yo tenía que ir a visitar sus tierras y su palacio ( con Edward claro estaba ), ya que sus dominios tenía una cantidad de prados y lagos innumerables , los cuales según él , me iban a encantar.**

**Jasper también me estuvo comentando que si me gustaba leer , pasaría todo el tiempo el la biblioteca del palacio de Edward , me dijo que tenían una gran variedad de libros de todos los géneros y de todos los autor , lo cual fue algo que me encantó.**

* * *

**Cuando terminó el desayuno me retiré y cuando terminé de subir las escaleras e iba por el pasillo que me dirigía a mi habitación alguien me cogió de la mano y me aplastó contra la pared , dejándome sin movilidad alguna , puesto que ese musculoso cuerpo me dejaba sin movimiento contra la pared de é la cabeza y pude ver que era Edward.**

**Él posesionó sus manos en mi cintura con fuerza haciendo mas imposible que escapara y acercó su cabeza a mi cuello , podía notar el tacto de su nariz apreciando el olor del perfume que había depositado en la mañana en esa zona de mi estaba tenso , podía notarlo.**

**-Isabella, ¿Por qué ?-dijo con una voz amargada**

**-¿por qué que ? -le dije **

**-de que manera y porqué provocáis en mi tanto deseo irrefrenable … una oleada de sensaciones las cuales puedo ver que tu también las sientes , pero aun así , no dejas que tu príncipe te toque un ápice de tu hermoso cuerpo.**

**-No se que queréis que os responda…-le dije desviando la mirada de sus ojos.-Y tampoco esperéis una respuesta sincera aquí, un lugar donde nos puede ver cualquier persona.**

**Entonces el me cogió como un campesino que lleva un saco de trigo a sus espaldas y me dirigió a sus aposentos de invitado.**

**Me dejó en su lecho , y yo estaba asustada .**

**-quiero que me digáis lo que pensáis , solo eso princesa-me dijo cogiendo una de mis manos entre las suyas.**

**-¿queréis que os diga de verdad lo que pienso?-le dije y el en respuesta asintió.**

**-Bien-comencé-Os juro que si fuera posible recrear mi virginidad después de mantener relaciones con vos , no lo dudaría , pero lo que no se puede pretender es desvirgar a tu futura esposa antes del matrimonio , ¿tienes idea de cómo me verían en tu país? Como una ramera ,y sabes tan bien como yo , que si tras la primera noche que durmamos en el mismo lecho no hay una prueba de mi virginidad en las sabanas , los tribunales de tu país pueden dar por invalido el matrimonio por no ser pura ¿O ME DIRAS QUE NO LO SABES ?**

**-Se de sobra las leyes de mi país-me dijo mientras posicionaba su cuerpo sobre el mío dejando otra vez inmovilizada-¿o crees que soy un necio?-continuo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.**

**-Yo…-empecé pero el me cortó**

**-Dulce niña…hay otras maneras de que disfrutemos ambos sin poner el riesgo tu intacta virginidad.**

**-Príncipe , p-orf-av-OR-dije con la voz cortada.**

**Pero el ya había deslizado sus manos por debajo de mi vestido**

**-Shhh calma pequeña mía…solo relájate y déjate llevar por la pasión y el deseo que tu también sientes por mi.**

**En ese momento cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo y mi cabeza se dividieron por completo dejándome llevar por lo que yo también quería, EL PLACER QUE EL ME PROVOCABA.**

**En ese momento solo sentía el roce de sus calidas y expertas manos en contacto con la piel desnuda que había debajo de mi vestido.**

**Sentí como sus manos se posicionaban en la parte interna de mis muslos y como me separaba las piernas deslizando con la boca la prenda de ropa que guardaba mi sexo.**

**Cuando izo eso me quito el vestido con gran maestría y yo no iba a oponerme , necesitaba algún contacto carnal con él.**

**Cuando estuve completamente desnuda ante él , me miró y me dijo **

**-¿porqué querías ocultarme este cuerpo de diosa hasta el matrimonio?**

**¿era un castigo?-dijo pasando la lengua por la nuez de mi cuello -¿o era una tortura?-continuó preguntando bajando hasta mis pechos.**

**No pude decir nada, solo pude soltar un leve gemido al sentir su lengua jugando con mis cuales sentía como cada vez se volvían mas duros en respuesta ante el roza;chupava y mordía, creando una sensación increíble, sinceramente te notaba fue tenia experiencia en el tema.**

**Instintivamente no me pude reprimir y en un descuido de él me posicioné encima suya, a y empecé a desnudarle pero el paro mis manos cociéndome por las muñecas y diciéndome:**

**-Isabella, no quiero que hagas nada si no quieres , no es necesario que me des placer , me conformo con dártelo a ti .**

**Aunque , preferiría que no me hicieras nada antes de la boda y que guardes lo que tengas que hacer con mi cuerpo…de esa manera mientras mas espere , mas disfrutaré el momento.**

**Yo me quede un poco pensativa ¿acaso él no me Avia estado pidiendo a gritos que tuviéramos algo de contacto sexual?¿eso implicaba que yo le tocara no?¿o me equivoco? ¿había malinterpretado lo que él quería ?**

**Osea el quirie tocarme pero yo a el no puedo , eso creo que no es nada justo ….**

* * *

**HOLA ¡¡¡¡¡ ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO :p EL PROXIMO CAP ES UN EDWARD POV DE ESTA ULTIMA PARTE Y MAS COSAS QUE LE SIGUEN DESDE SU PUNTO DE VISTA TAMBÍEN . ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI OS A GUSTAO O QUE PORQUE ME MOTIVAIS MUCHO LA VERDAD UN BESO A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MUAKSSSSSSS **


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Pov

Siempre me había considerado un hombre de principios, con una gran moral y con una excelente educación, pero ahora me veía sometido a mis hormonas masculinas y al instinto mas cavernícola de todos.

Cada gesto Sullo , cada palabra , cada movimiento , incluso verla comer , me causaba una increíble excitación en mi interior.

Cuando salió del salón donde estuvimos desayunando no pude evitar levantarme y seguirla .Subí las escaleras de piedra a toda prisa, intentando lograr averiguar donde se había metido , pero ahí la vi.

Fui tras ella y de manera muy poco educada la agarré de la cintura y la aplaste contra la pared, me estaba volviendo completamente loco , y ella no era consciente de lo que provocaba en mi.

-Isabella, ¿Por qué ?-le dije

-¿por qué que ? -me dijo ella, podía notar un tono de miedo en su voz.

-de que manera y porqué provocáis en mi tanto deseo irrefrenable … una oleada de sensaciones las cuales puedo ver que tu también las sientes , pero aun así , no dejas que tu príncipe te toque un ápice de tu hermoso cuerpo.

-No se que queréis que os responda…-me dijo.

Como la comprendía , la estaba poniendo en una situación muy delicada.

Podía sentir a su pequeña fierecilla interna luchando contra la hermosa y educada dama que muchos habían educado.

Yo había dejado hace mucho tiempo de ser un niño y hace también mucho tiempo que perdí la virginidad.

Y creo que era eso lo que a ella le pasaba, la pequeña niña desaparecía de su interior dejando salir la mujer que y había despertado.

Ella me estaba haciendo enfermar y cuando estábamos asolas no reprimía mis actos.

La cogí en brazos y me la llevé a mis aposentos , la combinación entre ella ,una cama y yo podía ser terrible.

La deje caer sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella inmovilizándola , ella era como una hechicera, era capaz de hipnotizar a un hombre solo con la mirada, su forma de ser su apariencia y todo su ser en general me había postrado ante sus pies.

-quiero que me digáis lo que pensáis , solo eso princesa-mentí, no era solo eso lo que quería de ella, quería mucho mas .

-¿queréis que os diga de verdad lo que pienso? Dijo ella

-Os juro que si fuera posible recrear mi virginidad después de mantener relaciones con vos , no lo dudaría , pero lo que no se puede pretender es desvirgar a tu futura esposa antes del matrimonio , ¿tienes idea de cómo me verían en tu país? Como una ramera ,y sabes tan bien como yo , que si tras la primera noche que durmamos en el mismo lecho no hay una prueba de mi virginidad en las sabanas , los tribunales de tu país pueden dar por invalido el matrimonio por no ser pura ¿O ME DIRAS QUE NO LO SABES ?-concluyó

Esto era increíble ,me estaba llamando ignorante ¿se creía que no sabía de que trataba cada ley de mi país ?

Esto me izo ponerme muy nervioso, estaba enfurecido , si me hablaba así ahora ¿Cómo lo aria cuando estuviéramos casados?

Yo la deseaba pero debería aprender a respetar y cuidar las palabras que le dirige a su futuro marido.

Yo soy un hombre con un carácter difícil y complicado , no lo voy a negar al igual que , como habían comentado Jasper y Emmet soy muy posesivo.

Y ella como futura reina y esposa me respetará y no me hablará en ese tono ;tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmarme pero creo que el enfado en mi era evidente.

-Se de sobra las leyes de mi país, ¿o crees que soy un necio?-dije con tono amenazador y dulce a la vez;extrañamente tenía la capacidad de crear en las mujeres la reacción que yo deseaba ver en ellas.

Mientras le dije eso empecé a jugar con un mechón de su pelo

Yo…-dijo Isabella.

Pero al ver su cara asustada borré por completo la idea de hacerla mujer ahí.

Pero habían muchas maneras de que ella disfrutara sin que perdiera su virginidad.

También pensé que seria buena idea que ella no me tocara a mí ya que no quería que se incomodara hasta el día de la boda por el hecho de que había jugado con mi miembro viril.

-Dulce niña…hay otras maneras de que disfrutemos ambos sin poner el riesgo tu intacta virginidad.

Ella había dicho algo , pero yo ya tenia mis manos donde yo deseaba.

Empecé a acariciarle las piernas subiendo por sus muslos mientras yo me deleitaba con el placer que le provocaban mis caricias rostro era de lo mas expresivo.

Cuando la desnudé , me di cuenta de que no podía desvirgar a esa criatura antes de la boda sería una atrocidad.

Deleitarse con un cuerpo de tal calibre necesitaba una inversión de tiempo bastante considerable , ya que quería apreciar cada curva de su cuerpo con mi lengua por no hablar de la tranquilidad.

-¿porqué querías ocultarme este cuerpo de diosa hasta el matrimonio?¿era un castigo?- le dije mientras subía a sus pechos , lo cual supuse que fue lo que provocó que soltara un suspiro.

De repente , no se lo que pasó por su cabeza que se colocó sobre mi. Y vi. que una mano se deslizaba hacia mi miembro.

Y entonces no pude evitar que un pensamiento de remordimiento pasara por mi cabeza.

Esa dulce princesa merecía que yo le diera mas no se merecía que la tratara como a cualquier mujerzuela de la corte francesa, ella no era cualquiera, era mi Isabella Mi futura reina.

-Isabella, no quiero que hagas nada si no quieres , no es necesario que

me des placer , me conformo con dártelo a ti .Aunque , preferiría que no me hicieras nada antes de la boda y que guardes lo que tengas que hacer con mi cuerpo…de esa manera mientras mas espere , mas disfrutaré el momento.

Fue lo único que le pude decir, ya que como he dicho antes mi forma de ser , mi carácter y mi orgullo , no me permitía mostrarle realmente el porqué de haber decidido que seria mejor esperar a la boda.

Ojala la hubiera dejado aturdida con mis ultimas palabras no deseaba hacer nada con ella no podía mancillarla de esa manera.

-Pero príncipe- me dijo ella casi llorando -¿es que no me deseáis?.

-Mi Isabella, os deseo y mucho , pero no debemos dejarnos llevar solo por la pasión y el deseo, abra mucho tiempo para eso ¿no crees ?

-Si Príncipe, mirado de ese modo…-dijo ella deslizando la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera mi mirada.

-No ves lo que intento hacer?-le dije

Yo me quede mirando su cara y no recibía respuesta de ella.

Intento entenderte respetarte y comprenderte , como tu bien me pediste…-le dije lo cual era verdad-Yo no quiero romper una dulce flor como vos mi princesa-le dije dadote un beso en la frente.

-Tenéis toda la razón señor-dijo muy nerviosa y con lagrimas en sus ojos.-Lo siento mucho, esto fue mi culpa , no debí dejarme llevar lo lamento mi señor-cuando concluyó de decir esto se puso el vestido y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Por una parte había conseguido que no se producirá nada de lo que ella podría arrepentirse, aunque me sentía consternado.

Tendría que hablar con ella e intentar tranquilizarla , e intentar explicarle que a mis ojos todo está bien y que no a cambiado el concepto tan fantástico que tengo de ella.

* * *

El resto de la mañana me la pasé revisando algunos manuscritos que me enviaron desde Francia, ya que desde hará escasos 3 años , mi padre El rey Carlise ,había decidido que debía empezar a conocer el funcionamiento y las características del sistema francés.

Así que con frecuencia me pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo revisando testos tanto jurídicos como económicos al igual que firmaba actas sobre aranceles.

Cuando decidí que ya había sido suficiente el trabajo que había realizado decidí asomarme por la ventana y deleitarme con la exquisita vista del lago.

Cuando me asomé por el gran ventanal de vidrio pude apreciar que Isabella estaba sentada a orillas de este , sobre una manta,y leyendo un libro. Verla leer provocó que me enterneciera por dentro ya que era muy raro ver en los salones de palacio ver a una mujer de mi edad leer ; de lo único que se ocupaban esas snobs provocadoras era de llevar los vestidos mas costosos y provocadores de todo el país.

Por eso Isabella era mi prototipo de mujer ideal , era bella , seductora y culta.

Había tenido mucha suerte en que me comprometieran con ella y no con una hija de algún rico Duque o Marques de Francia , ya que ninguna podría asemejarse a ella.

Yo no solo quería compartir el lecho con mi esposa ni tenerla ahí solo para que me diera descendencia;queria una mujer sofisticada e inteligente , culta y divertida , provocadora pero a la vez elegante.

Sé que es pedir mucho pero todo ello lo encarna mi bello ángel .

Decidí bajar a hablar con ella , ya que seguramente ya estaría mas sosegada y calmada

* * *

-Princesa…-mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-OH ¡ Príncipe ….-me dijo poniéndose rápidamente en pie, pero ella no me miraba a los ojos , tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo ,y eso me izo saber que ella estaba avergonzada.

-quería saber si dispondríais de un minuto para hablar conmigo…me gustaría que tuviéramos una pequeña conversación.

-Yo..esta bien, siéntate por favor, me dijo invitándome a sentarme junto a ella.

-Princesa…seré conciso y quiero que os sintáis mal por lo que a ocurrido antes, es normal que sintamos atracción el uno por el otro.

-se que es normal, porque los dos nos deseamos pero…mi comportamiento no a sido nada ella mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? , por seguir a tus sentimientos sin ponerles obstáculos o barreras ? Princesa se como a vivido , sin poder sentirte tu misma ¿verdad? Si dejar salir tus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones ; y ahora cuando te guías por tu corazón te sientes culpable ¿Por qué?

-Mi señor por favor…-me dijo ella con voz temblorosa…

-Isabella necesito saberlo…-le dije

* * *

Gracias a todos por los reviews , tal vez no les agrade este cap , no estoy muy segura ¡¡¡ es que e tenido un problema familiar bastante grande y pues… no estoy muy inspirada … la verdad es que estoy un poco triste y tal vez este cap me halla salido mas flojo ¡¡¡ un beso a todos no sean duros conmigo XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Conociendose**

**Pov Edward.**

**-Mi señor , me resulta muy difícil ser yo misma debido a la estrictísima educación que e recibido para convertirme en reina.-dijo mi bello ángel.**

**-¿Me permitiría la princesa que le contara un secreto?-le dije de forma burlona al oído.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que me regalaba una sonrisa enorme.**

**-Todo lo que te han enseñado, el protocolo, las normas de sociedad…te serán útiles , pero no tienes que regir tu vida por ellas, si te dedicas a vivir como te han enseñado tus institutrices no disfrutarás de la vida-le dije mirando al horizonte.**

**-Príncipe Edward…, eso es muy profundo y tiene gran sentido lo que decís.-me dijo quedándose embobada mirándome.**

**-además Isabella, la juventud de Francia, quiero decir,los jóvenes nobles de la corte de mi país no se rigen por las normas disfrutan cada momento de su vida .-le añadí.**

**-entonces…¿no tenéis normas?-me dijo formando una curva en con sus labios , como si no le resultara normal lo que le estaba diciendo.**

**-claro que tenemos normas mi pequeño ángel, lo que pasa es que siendo francos, digamos que los jóvenes ricos te mi reino tienen otras…¿Cómo decirlo?…son de otra forma.**

**-quiero que me cuentes cosas de cómo sois en tu país, de que hacéis para divertiros la juventud francesa , quiero saberlo todo príncipe- me dijo muy emocionada reposando su mano en la mía.**

**Aquel contacto muy mucho mas…fue mas que pasión , fue el primer contacto que tuvimos mientras nos conocíamos y fue algo muy especial para mí , como el primer símbolo de amistad y de conocimiento entre ambos.**

**-de acuerdo Isabella-dije riéndome-pero algunas cosas te resultarán extrañas.**

**-¿Por qué?-me pregunto con duda**

**-por lo que ya te e dicho antes, aunque nuestros países sean ambos occidentales hay una diferencia enorme de cultura y Francia esta mas avanzada en muchos ámbitos.-le expliqué.**

**-Bien, pues prosigue-me dijo como si n o pudiera aguantar mas mis relatos.**

**-pero , ¿ no te a molestado que dijera que Francia está mas avanzada que Austria?-le pregunté.**

**-no.¿Por qué debería molestarme? Mí futuro país es Francia y no puedo evitar si hay países mas avanzados que el mío , ya sea en cultura o industria.-me dijo.**

**-Me has impresionado , tienes una mente muy abierta -le dije riéndome-disfrutarás con los grandes maestros filósofos de Francia.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que te habrás dado cuenta de las diferencias entre tu y yo por ejemplo en el ámbito sexual ¿no?-cuando le dije esto último ella se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.**

**-¿ves , a eso me refería ?-le dije refiriéndome a su sonrojo y señalándola -, yo, por ejemplo puedo tener sexo con cualquier mujer de tu edad de la corte francesa aunque no esté casado con ella y no ocurre nada.**

**-¿Cómo que no ocurre nada ?-me dijo sobresaltada-¿y que ocurre cuando la quieran casar y no sea pura?-terminó preguntándome.**

**-bueno , en ese caso , tampoco ocurre nada, no la examinan antes de la boda y no suele importar el echo de que sea virgen o no …-la miré y vi que estaba triste y pensativa**

**-pero claro, en el caso de la futura reina de Francia-dije mientras cogia su mano y depositaba un beso en ella-la cosa cambia por supuesto.**

**Ella me miró con preocupación y entonces me dijo:**

**-¿preferirías a una de esas damas de tu corte antes que a mi , no es cierto?**

**-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué dices eso ?-le pregunte exaltado.**

**-principe…me dijo casi llorando-pues , por el motivo por el cual , cualquier otra pueden hacerte disfrutar mas como hombre en el lecho.**

**Yo soy virgen y no sé nada , no se como actuar llegado el momento y temo… no gustaros y que os canséis de mi por ser pura e inexperta-**

**-Escúchame bien, seas como seas, me encantas y me seguirás encantando, eso te lo puedo asegurar.**

**-Es muy amable por tu parte que me regales tanta cantidad de piropos, no merezco tanto-me dijo mirándome.**

**-Bueno, eso en todo caso lo tengo que decidir yo-le dije**

**-Y que hacéis para divertiros?-me preguntó mi casto ángel.**

**-Sobre todo acudimos y celebramos constantemente fiestas por las noches.**

**-¿siempre?-me preguntó.Esta niña la verdad es que era cantidad de curiosa.**

**-claro que si y no terminan asta el alba-le conteste.**

**-No me puedo imaginar yo de esa manera, sin normas sin supervisión, se tiene que sentir uno tan…bien-me dijo ella diciendo la ultima palabra con un suspiro.**

**-Pues la verdad es que si, no te lo voy a negar, el hecho de que nadie te controle y que seas dueño de tu vida es muy gratificante.**

**-Pero Edward, tu como príncipe que eres y futuro rey , tendrías que tener muchas normas en tu vida ¿ no es así?.**

**-Bueno Isabella yo siempre puedo hacer lo que me plazca , por que soy el heredero del trono , pero eso no quiere decir que no esté sujeto a ciertas cláusulas.**

**Por ejemplo te diré que puedo hacer lo que me plazca siempre que cumpla mis obligaciones como heredero .Puedo acudir a una fiesta que termina a las 7.00 de mañana pero siempre cumpliendo mis obligaciones ,y mas tarde acudir a mis compromisos como por ejemplo una reunión a las 9.00 de esa misma mañana.**

**Puedo hacer lo que me plazca siendo consciente de lo que tengo que hacer.-le dije bastante serio.**

**Sinceramente , eso lo tenia bastante claro , esa una de las pocas normas que tenia con Carlise , mi padre .**

**-no creo que cuadre en ese ambiente de fiestas príncipe…-me dijo Isabella.**

**No pude evitar reír y le contesté-Por supuesto que sí, lo malo es que levantarás miles de celos a las damas jóvenes de la corte; ninguna de ellas puede compararse a ti en belleza e inteligencia , son dos cualidades muy poco comunes en las damas de allí.**

**-príncipe yo…-empezó a decir ella-pero yo le corté**

**-¿príncipe?, Ahora que me llamas de esa manera , me as echo recordar que antes me as llamado por mi nombre, podríamos dejar esos títulos protocolarios aparte ¿no crees ?**

**Además mi nombre suena exquisito cuando salen de tus labios-le dije guiñándole un ojo.-Ninguna mujer con la que e estado a pronunciado mi nombre de forma tan celestial como lo haces tu-concluí.**

**-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo , tu me llamas a veces Isabella, y creo que estaría bien que yo te llamará Edward, pero…-me dijo **

**-Isabella, tu siempre tienes un pero en la boca -le dejen a carcajadas.**

**-Si la verdad es que soy muy indecisa-me dijo dándome una gran sonrisa-lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me llamen Isabella, prefiero Bella, mis mas allegados me llaman así, a excepción de mi madre claro está-concluyó ella.**

**-Bien , pues entonces Bella . Y no sabes cuan feliz me haces de darme el honor de llamarte así.**

**Apropósito, ¿Qué tal la relación con tu madre ? ¿ es buena?.- creo que era un buen momento , dadas las circunstancias de empezar a conocernos mas en profundidad.**

**-Bueno , no es ni buena ni mala, simplemente no hay una relación existente entre ella y yo.**

**Para lo único que me a querido a sido para alcanzar una unión cordial entre Francia Y Austria por medio de nuestro compromiso.**

**Y a pesar de haber vivido bajo el mismo techo ,apenas la e visto a lo largo de mi vida, siempre me han educado otras personas y el único apoyo que e tenido aquí y que tendré es mi dama de compañía , doncella y amiga Rosalie, ella a sido mi único apoyo en momentos duros es como … a hermana que nunca tuve-me explico ella.**

**No me lo podía creer, al parecer había sufrido mucho dentro de su propia casa sin el afecto de nadie , pero eso cambiaría, cuando viniera a Francia conmigo , lo único que ella tendría que hacer es divertirse y recibir cariño y amor de parte mía y de mi familia.**

**Por otro lado me sonada el nombre de Rosalie ,creo que fue una doncella que vino a nuestro palacio en Francia por una temporada… y sin mal no recuerdo ella y Emmet estaban enamorados, pero ella trágicamente tuvo que volver aquí a Austria. Así que decidí ayudar a Bella por esa parte y echarle una mano a Emmet**

**-Bueno Bella , si te vas a sentir mejor y mas apoyada ¿Qué tal si le dices a Rosalie que venga a Francia también ? De esa manera podría ser tu dama de compañía en la corte y no estarías tan sola-le dije esperando que eso causara felicidad en ella tras la triste cara que se le había quedado.**

**-Edward…¿lo dices en serio? Yo no te puedo pedir eso… no quiero abusar de tu buena voluntad-me dijo mi dulce ángel.**

**-ya esta decidido Bella , si tu vas a estar mas cómoda de esa manera que así sea- le dije con voz autoritaria.**

**-GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS MI SEÑOR-me dijo entre lagrimas de alegría, entonces fue cuando envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y me regaló un beso en los labios, pero de repente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y separó su boca de la mía, cosa que fue muy frustrante por cierto.**

**-lo..lo siento mucho Edward.**

**-No lo sientas, me encanta cuando te dejas llevar por tu corazón y olvidas todas las normas y reglas, es así cuando salé tu verdadera persona y ser, y me encanta , mejor dicho me vuelve loco como eres en realidad-**

**Cuando terminé de decirle esto vi. un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y eso me encantaba.**

**Llevé una mano mía a su majilla y se la acaricié y ella depositó su mano sobre la mía mientras seguía acariciándosela.**

**-Me encanta esa aura de inocencia que tienes , tan inocente, Tan inofensiva, tan vulnerable y tan dulce ….parece que te vallas a romper con el mas mínimo soplo de viento…**

**-Me estáis describiendo como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana…-dijo ella entre risas.**

**-Tal vez lo seáis Bella, pero no la muñeca de cualquiera , si no mi muñeca-le dije poniéndole un dude debajo de su mentón , haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarme-Mía y solo mía-proseguí.**

**-Tuya y solo tuya Edward-me dijo correspondiéndome con la mirada al igual que con las palabras.**

**-Bella, no se si es muy pronto para decírtelo perro si todo tu ser y tu persona , es como la parte que me as mostrado , no se lo que aré , porque si ya as echo que pierda la cabeza por ti ¿ que será lo próximo que me hagas perder ?-le dije entre risas y serio.**

**-¿que quieres decir con eso ?**

**-te quiero decir que empiezo a sentir algo por ti , que no e sentido por nadie más.-le dije **

**-seguro que si Edward…yo no soy tan especial , ni creo que lo sea ni un poco.**

**-Bella -le dije apenado-mi relación con otras mujeres a sido puramente sexual, nada más, no quiero crearte duda ni desconfianza… solo quiero que lo sepas , que antes han habido muchas , pero no sentía nada por ellas.-terminé**

**-Ósea que as tenido un gran numero de amantes…¿tendré que acostumbrarme a ello no es así?-me dijo desolada **

**-No , no Bella no quería decir eso . Le dije mientras la abrazaba-solo quería que supieras que cuando contraíamos nupcias solo serás tu la que esté en mi lecho … tu y ninguna mas …No e escogido la mejor manera de empezar sinceramente , lo siento mucho.**

**-No te preocupes Edward, yo es que a veces soy muy sensible, se de sobra que no as querido ofenderme ni mucho menos.**

**-También os quería comentar Bella , que me temo que tendré que adelantar la vuelta a Francia-le dije evitándole la mirada.**

**-Pero ¿porque?, apenas habéis estado unos días y ¿ya os marcháis?, decirme.-me dijo ella.**

**Era una pena que tuviera que regresar antes de tiempo , pero debía volver por unos problemas del Estado de Francia , mi padre necesitaba mi ayuda.**

**Pero antes de marcharme necesitaba hablar con Rosalie , ya me llevaba conmigo el pañuelo de Bella , pero necesitaba algo mas … algo con lo que pudiera verla todos los días al despertarme de mi cama en Francia; así que le pediría a Rosalie que me mostrara el cuadro mas reciente de Isabella para llevármelo conmigo y así colocarlo en mis aposentos**

* * *

**¿Qué TAL A ESTADO ? ¿os a gustado? ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS PRONTO¡¡¡¡ LOS CUALES YA OS HE DICHO QUE ME MOTIVAN MCUHISIMOOOO UN BESO ENORME A TODOS Y EMPEZAR BIEN ESTE AÑO 2010¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Pov**

**Marché hacia palacio en busca de Rosalie tras hablar con é buscarla en la cocina , en el jardín, en el cuarto de costura ,por todos los rincones de palacio, y nadie sabía donde estaba o donde buscarla.**

**Entré en el salón de reuniones del palacio y vi a Jasper , él estaba sentado con un aspecto tenso, tenía una mano apoyada en la frente y con la otra sujetaba un documento.**

**Fui directo hacia él y posando una de mis manos en su hombro le dije:**

**-¿Qué sucede amigo?¿algún problema?-le pregunté.**

**Él se dio la vuelta y vio que era yo y entonces me dijo:**

**-No Edward nada de que preocuparse, es solo que hay días en los que el trabajo me desborda, y no tener a Alice cerca de mi me pone bastante triste…para que mentir.**

**-Cuanto te comprendo amigo mío-le dije mientras me acomodaba en una silla enfrente de él.-¿Por cierto sabes donde esta Rosalie?.**

**-Rosalie es la dama de compañía de Isabela ¿cierto?**

**-Si, y necesito hablar con ella ¿la has visto?.**

**-Pues , Edward , esto resulta muy gracioso pero…hace una media hora los e visto a ella y a Emmet besándose por los pasillos-dijo Jasper entre risas.**

**-¿ENSERIO?-dije yo-Ya me parecía extraño que Emmet tardara tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que ella estaba aquí.De todas formas si la ves de nuevo dile que manden empaquetar el cuadro mas bello y mas reciente de Bella…Quiero decir de la princesa Isabella.**

**-Con que Bella ¿eh? , parece que ya vais conociéndoos mejor ¿cierto?.**

**-Cierto Jasper , ahora si me disculpas me retiro-dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y marchaba hacia mis aposentos**

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

**Ya habían trascurrido dos semanas desde la partida de extraña la forma en la que me sentía antes de conocerlo y en la que me sentía ahora.**

**Antes estaba asustada y con miedo de enfrentarme a una persona la cual no la ahora se que tengo una persona en la que puedo confiar y que me ayudará.**

**Entré al cuarto de costura buscando a Rosalie , ya que en la biblioteca faltaba un cuadro de cuerpo entero mío que me pintaron hace relativamente poco.**

**La vi sentada cosiendo así que decidir acercarme a ella **

**-Rosalie,¿sabes donde esta el cuadro en el que salgo yo que estaba en la biblioteca?**

**-¿En el que sales con el vestido azul con el pelo suelto?-me pregunto mi amiga mientras ella seguía cosiendo.**

**-Si , ese mismo.**

**-Ah¡¡, es cierto, se me olvidó decírtelo, Edward se lo llevó con él a Francia.**

**-¿ HIZO QUE?-le dije gritando **

**No me lo podía creer…¿Por qué se llevaría un cuadro Mio? Así sin mi permiso … **

**-Sí , se lo llevó, yo misma le ayudé a empaquetarlo, y para serte mas acertada, creo que dijo que lo iba a colocar en sus aposentos de Francia…para poder contemplarte cada vez que despertara.**

**-¿ESO TE DIJO ÉL?-le volví a gritar.**

**-no, no fue el-dijo a la vez que se levantaba-La verdad es que quien me lo dijo fue Emmet ,pero lo mismo da ¿no?.**

**Con la misma ligereza con la que me lo dijo, ella se levantó y se marcho, dejando ahí plantada confusa y sin saber como reaccionar.**

**Era increíble el tipo de libertades que este hombre se tomaba hacia mi,de acuerdo que teníamos que conocernos pero…¿era necesario llevarse un cuadro mío?¿y quien se creía que era ?¿mi marido?,posiblemente sí , en un futuro no muy lejano pero todavía no lo era.**

**Faltaban tres escasos días para que mi partida hacia Francia fuera definitiva y yo no sabía que hacer.**

**Por lo que me había comentado Rose , la corte de Francia era muy dura; siempre cuchicheando de temas ajenos y menospreciando .Vamos en pocas palabras me había dicho que me iban a devorar en poco tiempo.**

**Rosalie también me había comentado que, la madre de Edward, La Reina Esme, era muy dulce y cariñosa,y eso me quitaba un peso de encima.¿Qué iba a hacer yo con una suegra antipática? Ya lo que me faltaba.**

**Pero de repente, algo se me apareció por la Rosali había estado viviendo allí, ella sabría en que aconsejarme.**

**La busqué por todos los rincones de palacio y al fin la encontré en mis aposentos empaquetando mis pertenencias.**

**-Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.-le dije acercándome a ella rápidamente.**

**-¿Qué sucede?¿Los nervios no ?-me preguntó mi amiga**

**-Rose, necesito que me digas todo de lo que me debo preocupar allí.**

**-No te entiendo ¿a que te refieres?**

**-Pues que necesito saber a quien es aconsejable que me acerque y a quien no, por ejemplo.**

**-de eso no te preocupes, pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo con Alice , la hermana de Edward, es un encanto ya la conocerás.**

**-Pero dime como debo actuar delante de esa nobleza-le suplique a mi amiga.**

**-Mira Bella, lo primero de todo y lo mas importante , es que debes estar segura de ti misma y no mostrar ninguna clase de titubeo ¿de acuerdo?**

**Si te soy sincera, esas "jovencitas-mujerzuelas" son unas arpí hubieras llegado en otras circunstancias te aceptarían como una de ellas.**

**Pero , en este caso no lo van a hacer, porque tu eres la prometida de Edward.-me dijo Rosalie.**

**-No entiendo que tenemos que ver Edward y yo con esas arpías la verdad.**

**-Haber Bella ,¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvisteis el día del desayuno sobre posesividad y juguetes de niños o algo así?-**

**-Claro que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?-le pregunté.**

**-Bella, de verdad ¿no conectas todo lo anterior y sacas una teoría ?-**

**-No , para nada Rosalie, hoy estoy un poco espesa.**

**-Haber, te lo diré sin paños calientes amiga mía.**

**La mayoría de damas de tu edad, de la corte francesa ya han pasado por lecho de Edward, todas ellas sin excepción han soñado con enamorarlo y que él rompiera el acuerdo matrimonial contigo.**

**Y cuando llegues, tu serás una amenaza para como si fueras y les quitaras su juguete preferido a toda esa panda de arpías ¿entiendes?.**

**-ha¡¡…vale , que me pasaré toda mi vida rodeada de mujeres que han consumado con mi futuro esposo.-le dije apenada.**

**-HAY BELLA¡¡¡¡ -me chillo Rosalie-Eso no es lo que importa, lo que de verdad es importante es que de alguna manera vas a convivir con miles de serpientes venenosas , esperando el mas mínimo fallo tuyo con el príncipe para así que puedan arrebatártelo.**

**-Rosalie, no puede ser verdad lo que me dices, eso parece un campo de batalla.**

**-Bella-me dijo Rosalie mientras me invitó a sentarme-Eres mi amiga , y lo que te voy a decir no es solo refiriéndome a Edward ¿de acuerdo?**

**Pero , lo quieras o no , son hombres y necesitan sentirse satisfechos sexualmente.**

**Él está acostumbrado a una gran actividad sexual, lo sé de buena tinta, así que deberás complacerlo y saciar su sed , si no quieres que recurra a otra.**

**-Eso lo entiendo Rose, ya me había hecho la idea de que no sería fácil.**

**-Y otra cosa, con la que tienes que tener mas cuidado es con Tanya , una de las jóvenes mas influyentes de la corte, ella a sido la "amante oficial" de Edward durante mucho tiempo y es con la que mas cuidado debes tener, por decirlo e alguna manera ella es la reina de las arpías de toda Francia.**

**No te estoy exagerando Bella, ya te aviso de eso, pero la carne y la voluntad de un hombre es muy débil cuando no está satisfecho y mas aun cuando tiene en frente a una mujerzuela sin escrúpulos y dispuesta a todo.**

**-Bien , es decir, estar segura de mi misma, no aburrir a Edward en la cama y …Mm…… ¿algo mas? -le dije irónicamente a Rose-Es que amiga mía , esto parece los pasos para preparar un pastel.**

**-Bella , tómatelo como quieras, pero esto es mas difícil y complicado de lo que tu te crees, allí las cosas no son como aquí y menos las mujeres.**

**-Pero como me lo estas relatando, allí las mujeres entonces deben ser muy bellas y están seguras de sus capacidades , algo que yo no tengo , mi rubor y mi vergüenza me recuerdan que parece que aun sea una niña en vez de una mujer.**

**-Bella, eres una mujer, lo único que sucede es que tienes que sacar tus armas de mujer para tener que marcar el territorio Bella.**

**-¿MARCAR EL TERRITORIO?-dije entre risas-OH¡¡por favor Rosalie, eso lo hacen los perros en la plaza de la ciudad.**

**-Desde el mismo momento en el que pises el palacio , tendrás que dejar claro de quien es él.**

* * *

**Llegó la hora de partir,Rosalie y yo estábamos en el mismo carruaje, y una serie de palabras y sensaciones asaltaban mi cabeza: DUDA,CONFUSIÓN,MIEDO,NIÑA,ALEGRÍA,DESCONCIERTO..**

**Cada vez , estaba mas segura de que no estaría a la altura.**

**-Bella ¿ en que piensas?-me preguntó Rosalie mientras se atusaba el cabello.**

**-En que … no voy a poder gustarle a Edward si aun soy una niña…**

**-¡¡¡Bella, por el amor del todo poderoso!!!¿otra vez con esas tonterías? Ya te dije que piensas eso porque te falta autoestima, mientras sigas pensando que eres una niña y que no le gustarás en la cama ,ten por seguro que nunca te parecerá que le vallas a gustar.**

**-Creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de todo ¿no?**

**-Sí amiga mía , pero no olvidarte sino despreocuparte de cosas que no tienen porque tener importancia.**

**-Si ¿cierto?, lo que sea que tenga que llegar vendrá.Por cierto, ¿ que había entre Emmet y tu?-le dije ami amiga con cara picarona.**

**A Rosalie se le calló la baraja de cartas con la que estábamos jugando.**

**Levantó la vista y con una risita me dijo:**

**-¿Hace falta que te explique Bella?-¿no es obvio ?-me preguntó mi amiga.**

**-claro que es obvio-le dije-Demasiado obvio de hecho, por eso te lo pregunto.**

**-¿Cuánto sabes ?-me pregunto ella.**

**-Solo sé lo que mis oídos y ojos son capaces de escuchar y ver.**

**Las dos estallamos en una risa al unísono. Ella también se merecía un hombre que la quisiera y la amara y ese podía ser Emmet ,y no se porque motivo , pero creo que el la ama.**

* * *

**Tras imnuerables días de trayecto por no decir semanas , ya que perdía la cuenta hace mucho tiempo**

**Por fin llegamos a la frontera entre Francia y bajé del carruaje ayudada por el cochero, pude ver que habían montado una chocita tela con la que estaba construida era de un exquisito color azul cielo y dorado.**

**-Rosalie ¿para que es eso?-le pregunté a mi amiga.**

**-allí es donde nos cambiaremos y asearemos, ya que directamente de aquí iremos al Palacio.**

**De pronto vi dos siluetas masculinas acercándose a nosotras.**

**Uno era alto y ancho y el otro un poco mas bajo que el otro y con se acercaron mas pude ver que eran Emmet y Jasper.**

**Lo mas probable es que hubieran venido para darnos la bienvenida.**

**No pude salir corriendo hacia ellos y darles un gran abrazo , el palacio sin ellos era muy aburrido y les había tomado un gran afecto.**

**-JAJAJAJA-rió Emmet mientras me devolvía el abrazo-Eso es que nos as echado de menos ¿verdad?-me dijo.**

**-si mucho, era todo tan aburrido sin vosotros-dije mientras soltaba a Jasper.**

**-La verdad es que nosotros también te hemos añorado muchísimo-dijo Jasper dándome una gran sonrisa.**

**-¿No esta Edward?-pregunté triste**

**-Isabella, el se habrá quedado en palacio, seguramente tendría asuntos que entender-me dijo Rosalie.**

**-Buenos días caballeros-dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a Jasper y a Emmet mientras hacia una reverencia.**

**-Buenos días Lady Rosalie-dijo Jasper.**

**-Si…mas que buenos-dijo Emmet con un tono picarón en sus palabras.**

**-Valla…-dije yo-por lo visto guardáis las apariencias en publico mejor de lo que esperaba…-dije con tono irónico-**

**Todos empezaron a reír ante mi comentario la verdad es que me sentía muy cómoda con Emmet y Jasper y eso me tranquilizaba mucho.**

**-Bueno damas, creo que sería apropiado que fueran a refrescarse, vamos bien de tiempo.**

* * *

**Nos dirigimos hacia esa pérgola con telas azules y mientras Rosalie me cambiaba me dijo:**

**-Esto es tradición de Francia, entrarás como perteneciente a tu país, pero saldrás gobernanta de otro.**

* * *

**Cuando estuvimos listas , Emmet y Jasper nos acompañaron hacia el carruaje que nos llevaría al palacio.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Llegada al Francia**

**De camino a palacio, solo se veían grandes jardines y montañas, lo que me hacia pensar que el hogar de los Cullen se encontraba a las afueras del núcleo era hermoso lleno de colores vivos por todas partes, personas caminando por los jardines y riendo, todo me trasmitía toda una nube de buen karma.**

**Por lo visto Rosalie se dio cuenta de que yo estaba embobada mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje y escuché una leve risita suya.**

**Tras una media hora de reloj tras el trayecto en carruaje, ese te paró ante unas tremendas puertas de hierro forjado, las cuales eran de color negro y dorado.**

**Las puertas se abrieron y desde la entrada a la puerta principal de palacio habían cientos de personas gritando y todo tan alegre…**

**-Rosalie,¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté a mi amiga le hizo un gesto a Jasper para que fuera él quien me contestara y además añadió:**

**-Creo que Jasper te lo explicará mejor-dijo sonriendo.**

**Yo miré a Jasper con una mirada de incredulidad y el empezó a explicarme.**

**-¿Bella de verdad no lo supones?-me preguntó él.**

**-No-contesté **

**-Bella todo esto es por ti ,el pueblo de Francia quiere y ama Edward , al igual que a ti . Tu buena fama y buenas intenciones han llegado desde Austria hasta aquí.**

**El pueblo está seguro de que seréis una estupenda reina por eso os da esta bienvenida.**

**-de verdad …no me lo puedo creer…no tengo palabras…**

**Cuando el carruaje paró primero bajaron Emmet Y Jasper y los cuales nos ayudaron a bajar a nosotras.**

**Nos encontrábamos en frente de una escalinata blanca que llevaba a la entrada principal de palacio y a un lado de esa misma escalinata y al otro se encontraban los que supuse yo que eran los nobles de la corte.**

**En ese momento cogí una gran bocanada de aire y avancé **

**Supe que eran los nobles porque sus miradas no eran de alegría ni de bienvenida, todo lo contrario, eran miradas malintencionadas de superioridad, todas esas miradas en los semblantes serios de las mujeres y hombres que me estaban examinando se clavaban en mi piel, me sentía observada.**

**En mi cabeza no podía dejar de repetir**

"**Bella , tranquila , no te pongas nerviosa, no tropieces, segura de ti misma , seguridad".**

**Esas personas estaban deseando que me tropezara o algo así … podía leer sus miradas y sus caras.**

**Pero en cierta manera, yo solo estaba nerviosa por mis adentros**

**Por fuera estaba tranquila, con la cabeza alta y mirando de reojo a esa "nobleza",una cosa tenía segura y era que no me iban a hacer sentir inferior porque fuera una princesa extranjera.**

**Yo sabía que me veían como una amenaza , ¿de que tipo?, eso ya no lo se , pero podía leer cada una de las miradas que avían aquí y no me gustaban nada.**

**Cuando llegamos a la entrada y entramos a la enorme recepción,no podía creer lo que veía , todo era tan grande , tan bello.**

**De las paredes colgaban cuadros con un gusto exquisito y los asientos y sillones hacían un perfecto juego con las alfombras.**

**Del techo colgaban lámparas de araña , y eran de cristal…en las paredes grandes ventanales con relieves dorados y cortinas de cachemir y seda.**

**Grandes alfombras de color rojo de terciopelo dándome la bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar y unas increíbles escaleras enfrente de mi que daban a los pisos superiores.**

**Todo esto era solo una habitación y yo ya me había quedado sin palabras.**

**-¿Jaspes…puedo acercarme a los ventanales?.-le dije con vergüenza.**

**-Bella , por favor, claro que si , este es tu hogar-me dijo el dándome una sonrisa.**

**Yo me acerqué a los ventanales del final de la sala de la recepción y daban a unos gigantescos jardines algunos arbustos tenían formas geométricas, otros tenían forma de animales , había toda clase de flores , rosas de color rosa de color blanco de rojo, tulipanes , amapolas…era una armonía de colores y formas.**

**Escuché a Rosalie decirme que se marchaban y yo asentí con la cabeza sin mirarles, seguía embobada mirando a través de esos hermosos ventanales.**

**De repente noté que alguien me agarraba por la cintura con firmeza y empecé a sentir un aliento en mi oído.**

**-Vi Bella,Mi dulce y adorada Bella-dijo el poseedor de esa voz,esa aterciopelada voz que una vez vino a Austria para mas tarde volver a irse.**

**-¿Edward?-mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas,nose porqué, supongo que fue del momento y de la emoción.**

**-¿Ya as olvidado mi voz?-me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello**

**-por supuesto que no…como podría ser capaz de eso…Pero Edward por favor contrólate , no es lugar para que me beses hay mucha gente.**

**-Ángel mío, ya te dije que aquí las cosas son diferentes, que una pareja joven se bese en público no es nada malo y más si están comprometidos y mas aun cuando yo soy el príncipe.-me dijo girándome hasta quedar mirada con mirada.**

**-te he echado mucho de menos…-le dije posando mis manos en su pecho.**

**-No creo que mas que yo a ti , asíque permíteme que lo dude-me contesto intentando hacerme rabiar.**

**-Pues , no se que decirle mi señor, es difícil creer que me has echado de menos cuando tienes un cuadro mío y yo no tengo nada tuyo-le dije rebatiéndole con gracia entre risas.**

**-No tengo un cuadro tullo mi amada Bella- me dijo el mientras se acercaba a mi oído-**

**-¿A no?-contesté incrédula y confundida.**

**-No , tengo un cuadro y un pañuelo tullo, resulta muy embriagador olerlo antes de dormir e imaginarme que estas junto ami en mis aposentos…-**

**-No solo tenía un cuadro, si no también tenia mi pañuelo tuyo…lo digo por si lo as buscado y no distes con el…-me dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida.**

**-se nota que disfrutas haciéndome enfadar-le dije yo.**

**-¿A SI?, Pues ami me gustaría notar como te insinúas delante de mí-dijo besándome de nuevo, pero esta vez en los labios.**

**-¿Quieres que finja ? Por que no lo voy hacer, de todos modos yo no me insunuo,coqueteo con mi futuro esposo.**

**-No veo la hora,de que llegue el momento.-me dijo el cogiendome la mano,-ahora acompáñame ,vamos a la sala de té allí está mi madre , ya es hora de que os conozcáis.**

**-esta bien.-le dije y así me dejé guiar por él.**

**Subimos por las escaleras y se notaba que se conocía el palacio como la palma de su también conocía el mío pero , mi hogar de Austria parecía una choza o como mucho una casita de campo al lado de este palacio.**

**Al final llegamos a una especie de patio interior porticado , con unas mesitas de mármol con sus sillas a juego y unos sofás de color verde aguacate.**

**De repente vi que una mujer de pelo largo se levantaba, ella era hermosísima,y parecía muy joven , por eso no podía ser la madre de Edward.**

**-OH¡¡ Hijo mío ya estáis aquí-dijo la mujer delvantandose de la silla . Y si ….era su madre.-Isabella, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-me dijo dándome un abrazo muy acogedor.-¿ha ido bien el viaje?-me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Bella, ella es mi madre la reina Esme -dijo Edward quien se encontraba a mi lado.**

**-Me alegra conocerla al fin su majestad es todo un honor y Si ha sido un estupendo viaje, pero muy largo y agotador-**

**-De seguro estarás agotada pero no me llames con títulos cariño , ahora soy como tu madre llámame Esme si quieres.-Me dijo ella **

**-Y Edward tenía razón, eres muy hermosa -continuó Esme**

**-Madre por favor…-dijo Edward molesto.**

**-Edward hijo mío, nunca cambiarás….no te das cuenta de que…-Pero Esme no pudo terminar , ya que las puertas de la sala donde nos encontrábamos se abrieron de golpe y una pequeña y fina figura se dirija a nosotros a paso rápido seguido de algo que creo que era Jasper.**

**-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN¡¡¡¡-grito a todo pulmón esa fina silueta, cuando se acercó más pude ver que era una chica de mi edad con el pelo corto y oscuro y con la tez muy blanca.**

**-¿Como has sido capaz de tardar tanto tiempo en presentarme a Isabella?Si no llega a ser por Jasper, aun no me abría enterado que ella estaba aquí y tu sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerla.-dijo ella**

**Yo me estaba quedando un poco perpleja con todo esto.**

**Veía Jasper intentando recuperar el aliento , el pobre se abría dado una buena carrera intentando detener a la negando la cabeza con indignación.**

**La chica del pelo cortito apuntando a Edward con el dedo y gritándole y a mi príncipe mirándola con una expresión en la cara como si se estuviera aguantando la risa.**

**-Alice , siento mucho de verdad , perdóname , pero tienes que entender que teníamos que venir a ver a mamá primero.**

**¿Alice? ¿Mamá? Eso quería decir que ella era la hermana de Edward , ahora entendía la escena, la típica pelea fraternal.**

**-Alice-le dije y ella se volvió con un sonrisa en los labios-Me alegra mucho verte , yo también estaba deseando conocerte-**

**-Menos mal que hay alguien que me entiende en esa sala -dijo y me dio un fuerte abrazo-ya veras como seremos grandes amigas, siempre e querido tener una hermana **

**-Bueno jóvenes-dijo Esme-Bella debe estar agotada por el viaje , es mejor que se retire a sus ¿aposentos no creéis?**

**-Desde luego madre.-dijo Alice-Tenéis toda la razón yo la acompañaré.-**

**-!!!NO¡¡¡-rugió Edward-es mejor que la acompañe yo.**

**-Hermano ¿Por qué? Da los mismo yo la puedo acompañar-dijo Alice.**

**-Alice te he dicho que no ¿no soy suficientemente claro?**

**Mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en esa conversación Esme me acercó a mí y me dijo:**

**-no te asustes Bella , se pone así siempre que le llevan la contraria y cuando no están de acuerdo con él.-**

**Pero la discusión seguia , y Alice por lo que yo podñia ver no se callaba nada.**

**-Mira Alice he estado mucho tiempo separada de ella y lo único que quiero es pasar el máximo tiempo posible que tengo con ella ¿acaso no entendéis eso princesa pesada ?**

**Alice se puso roja como un tomate y salió enfurecida de la habitación cogiendo a Jasper de la mano.**

**-Vámonos Jasper, no quiero ver de momento a este incordio de hermano que tengo.**

* * *

**Él me acompañó a mis aposentos pero no faltaron los besos y los acercamientos mientras llegábamos , entre besos y caricias por los pasillos el me acorralaba contra las paredes y yo intentaba escaparme , era como un juego un juego que me provocaba todo tipo de deseos.**

**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti Bella mía-me dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cuello **

**-¿SI?, un presente ?-**

**-si , pero no quiero que lo utilices ahora, será para la noche de bodas.**

**Me cogio de la mano y me llevó por fin a mis aposentos**

**Cerró las puertas detrás de él y llevó a la cama .**

**-ahí lo tienes-es esa caja blanca con el lazo azul.**

**-no tenías que haberte molestado Edward-le dijo apenada.**

**- en verdad no lo he hecho , es algo para los dos , para nuestra noche de bodas.**

**Empecé desatando el alzo de color azul , lo dejé sobre la cama y le quité la tapa a la caja.**

**Entonces fue cuando pude ver algo parecido a telas pero no sabia que era.**

**-¿Qué es ?- le dije confusa.**

**-Es ropa interior de lencería, es lo ultimo en ropa interior en Francia,y este color azul oscuro con encaje sobre tu piel quedaría que espero verte con esto la noche de bodas y no con la típica bata blanca mojigata-terminó sonriéndome.**

**-¿Me estáis llamando mojigata?¿o os tengo que recordar que usted mismo dijo que mis costumbres son muy diferentes a las de su país?-dije algo enfadada.**

**-Tienes toda la razón, pero no soporto verte con un trozo de tela blanco recubriéndote entera cuando hay estas maravillas que quedarían tan bien sobre tu cuerpo.**

**-a veces resultas muy convincente ¿lo sabes? Le dije mientras le daba un beso **


	10. el gran día

**El gran día.**

**Trascurrieron tres días desde que me instalé con mi futuro marido en su palacio y aunque dormíamos en aposentos diferentes, cada noche él se escabullía de su habitación y venía a verme.**

**Desde el día que me regaló la lencería francesa no me lanzo ningún tipo de indirecta sexual y tampoco intentó que hiciéramos nada.**

**En parte te lo agradecía ,porque él me ponía en un aprieto, en ese tema mi cabeza luchaba contra mi razón.**

**Había descubierto que tenía muchas cosas en común con Edward como por ejemplo el gusto por la lectura y por la buena mú hace dos días me invitó al salón donde tenía su piano y e tocó una pieza musical el "canon de Pachebel" y dios mío que canción mas hermosa , cuando terminó la pieza mis lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas de la emoción y el supo que me había emocionado.**

**Rosalie me estaba ayudando a ponerme el vestido con la ayuda también de mi dentro de poco cuñada Alice y con la presencia de Esme supervisándolo todo.**

**Y cuando Alice me colocó el velo sobre el cabello las tres se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.**

**-¿tan horrible estoy?-pregunté con voz apenada.**

**-Por el amor de Dios Bella hija mía estás preciosa-dijo Esme**

**-No e visto novia tan hermosa como tu te ves en estos momentos hermanita-añadió Alice.**

**Rosalie simplemente no dijo nada , sus lágrimas rodaba por cu cara .**

**Pero no era necesario que me dijera nada, sabia que estaba emocionada era como ver a su hermana pequeña casarse.**

**Un carro tirado por seis caballos blancos me llevó a la basílica donde contraeríamos nupcias , baje del carro con ayuda de Emmet y el me llevó hasta el interior.**

**Una vez dentro empezó a sonar esa canción que hace tres días me había hecho llorar.**

**Y estaba segura que había sido mi príncipe azul el que había ordenado que tocaran esa pieza.**

**Empecé a caminar por e pasillo de la basílica con bancos de invitados nobles a un lado y al otro , todos con sus ojos en mi como siempre…**

**A medida que me acercaba podía observar mas detenidamente la mirada de Edward y su expresión y por dios … quería tener esa mirada y esos ojos conmigo durante toda mi vida si era posible.**

**Cuando legué al altar Edward cogió mi mano y me la besó **

**-Luce como la luna llena en una noche estrellada-me dijo él en un susurro-**

**Yo solo pude sonrojarme y darle una leve sonrisa.**

**El cura empezó la misa y todos los invitados le pusieron atención a él.**

**-Fieles feligreses, estamos aquí reunidos , para darle a la patria y reino de Francia un nuevo matrimonio que no muy tarde gobernará esta nación , dando ejemplo de fidelidad y buena conducta, amándose así el uno al otro de manera incondicional y dejando a un lado los pecados que mas consumen el alma mortal.**

**-Isabella Marie Swan de Austria , ¿acepta al príncipe Edward Anthony XVII de la monarquía Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo al mismo tiempo que cumple con sus deberes como esposa en el lecho conyugal y también para dar un heredero a la Corona?-dijo el cura**

**-Si, acepto -dije tajantemente, me sorprendió por que no me titubeo la voz .**

**- príncipe Edward Anthony XVII , acepta a Isabella Marie Swan de Austria como futura esposa y futura reina de Francia pasa amarla y respetarla , para mantener su lecho caliente al igual que para dar un heredero al trono?-**

**-Por supuesto,acpeto-dijo mi príncipe.**

**-Por el poder que el trono de Francia nuestra nación y el todo poderoso Dios me a otorgado yo declaro a sus majestades , marido y mujer .**

**Lo que une Dios , que no lo separe el hombre.-y así concluyó.**

**Todos los invitados se retiraron de palacio tras la fiesta del compromiso , hubo un banquete organizado por mi querida Alice , la cual desde que llegué se a portado estupendamente conmigo , la adoro.**

**Yo estaba sentada alado de Edward y vi que Alice aparecía al lado mía.**

**-hermano ¿os importa que me llevé a Bella un minuto?-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Sí , puedes llevártela , pero no tardes mucho , y cuando termines llévala y enséñale los aposentos que compartiremos ella y yo.**

**A decir verdad Edward había tomado demasiado alcohol y parecía un poco ebrio , no iba borracho para nada ,pero se le notaba que había tomado un par de copas de más.**

**-Bella-dijo él mientras cogía mi mano y me daba un dulce beso en ella-no tardes mucho-concluyó mirándome a los ojos.**

**Era una mirada de lujuria y pasión , lo que provocó lo mismo en mi y lo que también causó mi respuesta**

**-No aria esperar a mi esposo por nada del mundo-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**Solté su manó y me fui con estuvimos en mis aposentos ella sacó la caja de ropa interior de encaje ( la verdad muy provocativa) y me quitó el traje de novia mientras conversábamos**

**-Bella , se nota que te quiere, no lo e visto mirar a una mujer así nunca.**

**-¿TU CREES ALICE?-le pregunté emocionada a voz en grito.**

**- Si hermana , lo creo y lo sé, por no decir la conexión sexual que hay entre estáis juntos se respira una gran pasión en el ambiente y una gran tensión sexual-dijo riendo.**

**-Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí Alice, eres un gran apoyo-le dije abrazándola mientras ella e pasaba una batita de seda del mismo color que la lencería.**

**Alice empezó a pegar saltitos como un duendecillo nervioso y me dio un gran abrazo .**

**No me podía quejar de la familia e mi , ahora marido, todos eran muy gentiles con mi persona y tengo que decir que mi suegro , "el rey Carlisle" cuando lo conocí hace él segundo día de estar aquí fue muy atento conmigo . Han sido todos mas cariñosos conmigo en tres días que mi propia madre en toda mi vida.**

**Me agradaba sentir el calor de una familia unida y ver que me aceptaban como una mas entre ellos.**

**Alice me dijo que solo me faltaba el ultimo ó y me quitó las orquillas que sujetaban mi moño y dejo caer mi pelo suelto y ondulado por toda mi espalda ,acomodándome después correctamente la batita en mi cuerpo.**

**Por ultimo cogió perfume y me lo puso en las zonas claves del cuerpo.**

**-Alice, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo esto … quiero decir , que llegue este momento para poder estar con tu hermano completamente… y yo no se si…-dije acabando con un suspiro.**

**-Bella, claro que le gustarás si es a lo que te refieres , además tu timidez es una de las cosas que mas le gustan de ti a Edward.**

**-No se si estaré a la altura…Edward no es virgen y abra hecho miles de cosas con otras damas de la corte, y yo solo puedo ofrecerle lo que él me enseñe-le dije apenada**

**-¡No digas eso!-me dijo mi cuñada a modo de regaña .-Lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar en ti y estar segura de ti misma . Eso es lo realmente importante, una vez que estés a gusto con el en el lecho nada mas importara, solo tu naturalidad para estar desnuda ante él y esa manera al estar cómoda con el , tu sola irás tomando la iniciativa en la cama.**

**Y sin dejar que yo dijera nada más, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el aposento que compartiríamos Edward y yo Ahora que estábamos casados.**

**-¿Te gusta la decoración y los muebles Bella?,lo e decorado todo yo-dijo mi cuñada orgullosa.**

**-Me encanta Alice, lo que mas me gusta es la cama -dije acercándome a ella-es preciosa , muchas gracias.**

**La cama era de unas dimensiones descomunales y sobre ella caía un hermoso y cremoso dosel blanco de seda tenía también un gran ventanal en la pared**

**-Bella, será mejor que me retire ya-me dijo dándome un ultimo abrazo como despedida.**

**De cerró la puerta y yo me senté en la cama esperando a Edward, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE LA TENGOQ UE PEDIRLES PERDON POR AVER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR , ESOS PROBLEMILLAS FAMILIARES NO SE RESOLVIERON Y BUENO MI ABUELITA MURIÓ Y NO ESTABA CON ÁNIMO.**

**SE QUE HE SIDO MALA AL ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAP TAN CORTO Y DEJARLOS CON LA MIEL EN LOS LABIOS PERO NO ME PUDE RESISTIR LO SIENTO ****J**** JEJEJEJEJE.**

**OS QUIERO ANIMAR TAMBIÉN A QUE OS PASEIS POR MI OTRA HISTORIA , SE LLAMA ENCONTRANDO EL AMOR Y ESTA EN PROCESO Y ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OS PARECE.**

**BUENO NO DIGO MÁS Y OS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO UN BESO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO LOS KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**El momento.**

**Bella pov.**

**Yo estaba sentada en la cama rodeada por ese dulce dosel y jugando de manera nerviosa con mi pelo.**

**Cansada de estar en esa posición me senté al borde de la cama y de espaldas a la puerta y con el cepillo que cogí previamente de mi tocador empecé a cepillarme el pelo.**

**Edward estaba tardando mucho en volver y yo cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.**

**De repente sentí unas manos grandes en mi cintura y una cabeza posada en el hueco de mi hombro.**

**-Mm Bella, hueles estupendamente-me dijo la voz mas hermosa que e escuchado jamás.**

**-No sabía que habías entrado, ni siquiera escuché abrir la puerta-le dije dejando el cepillo a un lado.**

**-estarías sumergida en tus pensamientos como de costumbre , la verdad es que te evades con facilidad-me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello a la vez que subía las manos desde mi cintura hasta mis pechos.**

**Yo me deshice de su agarre y me puse sobre el a horcajadas y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos entre su cabello despeinándolo mas de lo que ya estaba.**

**Él seguía inspeccionando mi cuerpo a trabes del camisón que llevaba y con una habilidad majestuosa , desató la tira que tenía atado el camisón y la abrió , quedándose embobado mirando mi cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo:**

**- Al parecer la espera valdrá la pena-dijo tumbándome en la cama y posesionándose sobre mi.**

**Él colocó su boca a la altura de mis muslos y con sus manos fue subiendo el camisón de encaje hasta la altura de mis pechos , pero dejando estos aun cubiertos, sus manos iban agarrando fuertemente la carne de mis muslos mientras que con su hábil lengua iba lamiendo todo mi vientre.**

**Por mi boca salieron varios gemidos de placer que aunque quería retenerlos no fui capaz.**

**Levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos directamente y me dijo con voz terriblemente sensual:**

**-No sabes como te ves con esto eres una diosa, debería estar prohibido ser tan bella.¿eres consciente de los problemas que me puedes causar con tu belleza? Podría mandar encarcelar a cualquiera que te mirara de manera equivocada.**

**Yo solo pude sonreírle y decirle:**

**-Muchas gracias , me halaga mucho parecerte atractiva mi príncipe, pero sabes que soy solo tuya -mientras le decía eso sus manos iban subiendo por mis muslos atravesando mi centro de placer y hundiendo uno de sus dedos dentro de el.-Y sabes que soy solo …-pero en ese momento saco sus dedos de mi para lamer con su lengua toda mi intimidad.**

**-Dilo Isabella, sigue…¿Qué ibas a decir?-me dijo con voz incitante y desafiante.**

**-TUYAAAAAAA ¡¡¡¡¡¡ -dije en un grito.**

**En ese momento se posiciono justo encima de mí con su mirada clavada en la mía .Tenía sus brazos alado de mi cabeza donde se estaba apoyando para no aplastarme con su peso.**

**-Bella, puede que te duela un poco , pero solo al principio ¿de acuerdo? , después ese pequeño dolor se pasará-me dijo dándome un beso e la frente.**

**-hazlo ya Edward, e esperado mucho tiempo para esto, no te demores mas y hazlo por mi cuerpo espera ser mas tuyo de lo que ya lo es ahora.Y quiero sentirte dentro de mi … **

**Vi que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de incorporó para quitarme el camisón que estaba arremangado y arrugado tapando mis pechos.**

**Se metió uno de mis erectos pezones en su boca y jugó con él mordiéndolo y succionándolo , mientras que con el otro jugaba pellizcándolos .**

**-Edward , te lo suplico …. No puedo más quiero ser tuya YA ¡¡.**

**Iba a decirle mas pero su boca tapó la mía con un tórrido y apasional beso.**

**Tumbado sobre mi me cogió de la cadera y me penetró.Con esa primera prenegación sentí miles de punzadas y dolor en mi vientre, por lo que no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor ahogado.**

**Él se quedó totalmente inmóvil y me miró con cara horrorizada, podía sentir su preocupación en su miradas yo intenté animarlo.**

**-sigue… no te preocupes…-le dije abrazándolo por el cuello**

**-No soporto hacerte daño, ni la idea de hacértelo-me dijo ocultando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro.**

**-tranquilo , no lo aras.**

**Él siguió penetradome y el dolor fue sustituyéndose por placer , placer que cada vez iba aumentando.**

**Yo jadeaba de placer y el cada vez se movía mas rápido en mi interior y me volvía loca.**

**-Edward sigue , sigue por favor no pares…**

**Cada vez chocaba mas fuerte sus caderas contra las mías a la vez que apretaba mis pechos**

**-Edward ya voy a…-**

**-Bien yo también estoy listo amor …-**

**Amor , me Abia dicho amor… era el primer indicio cariñoso que tenía de su parte .**

**Los dos gritamos de placer y yo empecé a notar como se contraía mi vagina ante el gran orgasmo.**

**Él salió de mi y me dio la vuelta y en un movimiento inesperado el estaba tumbado debajo mía y yo arriba con mis piernas abiertas y el entre mi .**

**-¿ quieres que de diga un secreto princesa mía?-dijo Edward.**

**Yo asentí con la cabeza y el prosiguió**

**-que te amo, te e amado desde e primer momento en que te vi y no quiero pasar un segundo mas lejos de ti , nunca quiero que te alejes de mi.**

**Yo me quedé sin habla , no sabía que decir … el me amaba … me quería … y yo estaba tan feliz y tan dichosa…**

**Había tenido mucha suerte en estar casada con este hombre tan maravilloso y amable … no podía pedir mas en estos instantes que permanecer a su lado.**

**-yo también te amo.. Y tampoco quier estar lejos de ti … ni un minuto más.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward Pov.**

**Vi como Bella se marchaba con Alice para prepararse para mí.Yo dejé la copa vacía encima de la mesa con un golpe seco y me levanté para hablar un rato con Emmet y Jasper pero algo me lo impidió.**

**-Edward-dijo una voz femenina mientras me abrazaba por la espalda-¿dónde vas?-dijo esa voz.**

**-Me dí la vuelta zafándome de esos brazos y miré la cara de la mujer,era Tanya , la mujer con la que mas e frecuentado la cama.**

**Para que mentirnos , era hermosa , pero era ese tipo de hermosura sensual , pero no tenía la hermosura inocente de mi pequeña princesa.**

**Y por no decir en la cama … esa mujer era una loba…pero claro ella había tenido mucha practica, ya que también había compartido el lecho con otros jóvenes ricos y poderosos del reino.**

**-Voy a hablar con Emmet y Jasper , así que si me permites - le dije de modo seco alejándome de ella y caminando en busca de ellos.**

**Salí al jardín trasero del alacien busca de ellos , pero en el jardín no había nadie , y apenas se veía nada por causa de la oscuridad de la noche, pero de nuevo los brazos de Tanya volvieron a enroscares en mi torso.**

**-Edward, últimamente me has dejado muy descuidada me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.-y eso no me gusta.**

**-Tanya -dije apartándola a un lugar mas apartado para que nadie nos viera-Estas ebria y por si no te as dado cuenta en la iglesia , hoy me e casado-le dije rotundamente volviendo a salir de su agarre.**

**-Si , ya lo sé , no creas que soy tan estúpida, pero aunque te hallas casado con esa niña… ambos sabemos que la única que te puede dar lo que necesitas soy yo.**

**-Tú eso no lo sabes , y ella no es una niña- le respondí **

**-Pobre inexperta niña boba-dijo ella sentándose en un banco mecido por la oscuridad-pronto se dará cuenta que toda tu sed en la cama no va a poder saciarla-finalizó tomando un sorbo de champán.**

**-Tanya que te quede claro una cosa -dije acercándome a ella-No quiero que vuelvas acercarte a mi y mucho menos a ella ¿esta claro? Estoy casado con esa increíble chica y no voy a permitir que nada me lo estropee y mucho menos tú , así que búscate otro lecho en el que retozar como hacías cuando yo me ausentaba.-**

**Finalizado esto me marché hacia mis aposentos , seguramente Bella ya estaría allí esperándome .**

**Subí hacia mis aposentos y vi. a Emmet que pasaba por ese pasillo con Rosalie , y en un descuido de Rosalie Emmet me guiñó un ojo en signo de no pudo evitar que sonriera para mis adentros.**

**Ya estaba delante de la puerta de mis aposentos y una vez así abrí la gran puerta cautelosamente sin querer hacer ruido y ahí la vi, sentada en la cama , de espaldas a la puerta cepillandose ese largo cabello de ese color tan hermoso.**

**Cerré la puerta tras de mí y avancé como una bestia que iba a acorralar a su presa, me subí a la cama y posé mis manos en su delicada cintura a través de esa bata de seda que tan bien le quedaba.**

**Esa noche pasé la noche mas alucinante de mi vida , porque aunque ella no tuviera experiencia en la cama , su inocencia y sensualidad virginal superaba con crecer cualquier nivel de experiencia que pudiera tener cualquier mujer.**

**Y lo mas importante de todo era que sabía que con ella a mi lado , no me aria falta ninguna otra mujer.**

**Cuando desperté ella estaba acurrucada contra mi pecho y mis brazos la envolvían como si fuera tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y como si yo tuviera miedo a que se rompiera, también estaba envuelta en las sabanas blancas que hacían contraste con su blanca piel.**

**Ella se empezó a estirar haciéndome entender que ya se había despertado, pero yo no hice nada , solo me quedé ahí mirando como terminaba de despertarse.**

**Y de repente ella abrió los ojos y miró los míos con intensidad y en su mirada pude ver que la niña que había en ella había desaparecido completamente y ahora estaba la mujer que ella debía ser.**

**-Buenos días princesa mía-le dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente-¿as dormido bien ?- le dije dándole un beso en los labios.**

**-Sí , estupendamente , y tu ¿ as dormido bien ?-me preguntó mi dulce ángel mientras se acomodaba mejor entre mi pecho.**

**-Contigo a mi lado es imposible amanecer o dormir de mala manera-**

**Ella sonrió y me contestó-gracias-**

**-¿gracias por que ?- pregunté sin entender **

**-Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien anoche y por tratarme tan bien- me dijo**

**-Bella , eres mi esposa , mi deber como tu marido es tenerte siempre contenta , protegerte y darte todo lo que necesites tanto material como emocional - dije besando su frente-y tranquila , no tienes que darme las gracias por nada**

**-yo solo quería decírtelo , si no te lo decía no me podía quedar tranquila.**

**-Bueno Bella cariño, será mejor que vallamos a darnos un baño ¿no? , además las doncellas tienen que venir a por las sabanas-le dije **

**-¿para que ?, Pensaba que arreglarían la habitación cuando estuviéramos en el desayuno-dijo poniéndose un dedo alado de la cara en símbolo de reflexión-**

**-Bella, tienen que llevarse las sabanas para ratificar que eras virgen y digna de este matrimonio solo eso -le dije acercándome a ella .**

**-Es cierto , puede que te parezca tonto pero , con la boda de ayer , lo de anoche y el amanecer tan estupendo que me as dado se me había olvidado las normas que se siguen en estos casos.**

**-Amor mío , ya te dije que te olvidarás de las normas que te rodean , vivirás mejor y mas feliz, y ahora…¿le prepararías el baño a tu esposo?-le dije haciendo un puchero.**

**-Claro que si amor , ahora mismo te lo preparo.**

**Cuando ella preparó el baño con agua caliente y sales aromáticas fui yo mismo asta donde estaba ella y la desvestí.**

**Ella acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y al parecer después de lo de anoche su pudor hacia el cuerpo masculino había desaparecido.**

**La cargué en bazos y la metí en la bañera y la hice mía pero esta vez la puse encima de mí para que ella fuera cogiendo las riendas.**

**Ella no paraba de moverse y de saltar sobre mí , cosa que me volvía loco ya que me gustaba ver que mi virilidad le daba a mi esposa el placer que yo mismo quería para ella.**

**Así nos pasamos un buen rato hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo.**

**-deberíamos prepararnos ya , nos estamos demorando demasiado-dijo con la respiración entre cortada mientras se apoyaba contra mí .**

**-cierto amor , pero déjame que te seque-ella como respuesta me dio una sonrisa seductora y salió de la bañera.**

**En ese momento , la vi. a cámara lenta saliendo de la bañera y vi. todas esas gotas cayendo por su cuerpo mojado , veía también sus pezones erectos con pequeñas gotas de agua emanando de ellos como si de una fuente te tratara .Cuando ella estuvo fuera me miró con cara de confusión **

**-Edward ¿sales?-me dijo dándome la mano .**

**Yo salí de mi ensoñación y asentí con la cabeza .**

**-Perdona Bella , es que me hipnotizas con ese cuerpo , la verdad , haces que se anulen todos mis sentidos .**

**Me acerqué a ella para secarla con una toalla; mientras secaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo aproveché para besarla tórridamente.**

**-Edward , por favor …-me dijo con voz ahogada.**

**-Tienes razón mi amor , pero no me regañes princesa mía, recuerda que yo no tengo a culpa de perder los estribos con tu cuerpo . **

**Ella rió y cuando estuvimos preparados yo me vestí y mandé llamar a una doncella para que la ayudaran a vestirse.**

**Una vez los dos listos , bajamos a desayunar al salón , pero el problema era que con las horas que eran y con lo que nos habíamos demorado , no quedará nadie de la familia .Todos se abrían ido a hacer sus respectivas tareas.**

**Pero si compartir un rato con Bella como el de esta mañana significaría no ver mas a mi familia en el desayuno por el retraso , la verdad no me importaría no volver a desayunar con ellos nunca más. **


	13. Chapter 13

Bella Pov.

Ambos bajamos al salón , Edward caminaba a mi lado agorándome de la de vez en cuando lo miraba y podía apreciar en su rostro pura felicidad , ya que andaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward me había comentado que con la hora que era el resto de la familia ya habrían desayunado y cada uno estaría atendiendo sus deberes, así que mi marido encargó que nos sirvieran el desayuno en el jardín.

Me acomodé en una de las sillas de jardín mientras Edward besaba mi mano .

-Estas muy hermosa princesa-me dijo.

-Edward me incomoda que me digas esas cosas, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a esos cumplidos-

-Te lo digo por que es cierto -me dijo guiñándome un ojo-Esta noche Jasper y Alice…Bueno … mejor dicho Alice da una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Jasper, y tenemos que estar presentes-

-Amor, no me apetece mucho ir a una fiesta esta noche, estoy un poco cansada , anoche casi no dormimos-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Bella, yo voy a ir y tu también -me dijo con cara seria y algo enfadado-tenemos que hacer acto de presencia y ya verás como en poco tiempo te gustarán esas fiestas…por lo personal , ami me vamos los jóvenes de la corte y no hay supervisión adulta de ningún tipo.

-Edward, por favor , ¿tengo que ir ?-le dije apartando mi plato con fruta a un lado .

-Ya te he dicho que si Bella , y no me hagas que me enfade, es tu deber como mi mujer acompañarme.

-pero no conozco a nadie y …

-Bella , lo que no puedo permitir es que seas de esa manera tan indecisa e insegura, esas no son actitudes de la futura Reina .

-Perdona …-le dije mirando al suelo intentando no derramar ni una lágrima.

-Bella , siento hacerte sentir mal y hablarte de esta manera , pero debes aprender que aunque yo te ame y tengas todo mi corazón , soy tu esposo y debes obedecerme.

Me levanté de la mesa y le di la espalda para marcharme , ya se me había quitado el hambre por verlo comportarse de esa manera conmigo sin tener ningún motivo, pero antes de marcharme me di la vuelta mirándole a los ojos y le dije :

-Iré, porque como tu dices es mi obligación y deber , pero que seas mi esposo y por muy rey que seas en un futuro piensa que me tienes que tratar con el mismo respeto con el que yo te trato a ti.-Me volví a dar la vuelta y empecé a caminar tan rápido como pude pero oí como me decía detrás de mí "ISABELLA , ESPERA".

No iba a pararme ni a darme la vuelta y así seguí é a palacio y allí vi a Esme sentada en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea bordando y por mi rostro caían lagrimas y no quería que me viera así,

-Bella cariño-me dijo Esme y a pesar de que había pasado a toda prisa y lo mas silenciosa que pude ella me vio-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

Entonces yo en un intento de parecer tranquila me di la vuelta e intenté sonreír.

-Bella ven aquí conmigo-

-No me pasa nada Esme de verdad-le dije

-Bella , no me puedes mentir , as estado llorando y tienes lo ojos rojos e hinchados ¿ te has peleado con mi hijo cierto?.

-Esme es que…-

-Cariño , ya te dije que Edward tiene un temperamento muy fuerte , pero no esperaba que pudiera tratarte mal.

-No me a tratado mal … solo que …todo a comenzado por que le he dicho que no me apetecía ir a la fiesta de Jasper y de pronto , no se como a terminado insinuándome que el está sobre mi , y que debo hacer lo que él me pida-

Esme negó con la cabeza como señal de desagrado , e incluso podía ver tristeza en sus ojos.

-Este hijo mio…nunca aprenderá a comportarse como una persona civilizada, su mal genio le si quieres mi consejo , ves a la fiesta , diviértete y olvida lo que a pasado con partidaria de que independientemente que seamos hombres y mujeres en un matrimonio debe Haver un respeto mutuo y en ese mismo ninguno de los dos está por encima del otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Esme , muchas gracias por apoyarme-le dije

-Cariño , tu eres prácticamente mi hija y es mi obligación ayudarte cuando lo necesites. De repente apareció Alice:

-Bella , Rosalie y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes ¿ donde te habías metido?

-yo … -pero ella me cortó.

-Bueno da igual no te preocupes-dijo cociéndome del brazo-tenemos que preparar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche ¿ nos ayudas no?-me dijo emocionadísima.

-Claro Alice -

-Bueno en primer lugar vamos a mis aposentos , la fiesta será de disfraces y tenemos que preparar el tuyo.-

Cuando estuvimos en su habitación y llegó Rosalie ,les expliqué a las dos lo ocurrido con Edward , y a la que menos le gustó lo sucedido fue a Alice , la cual ya se encargó de hacer un plan te ataque.

-Bella , aprovecharemos que el baile es de disfraces , para darle su merecido -dijo Alice

-Estoy de acuerdo Alice, mira Bella , tu irás de ángel , con alas y todo y te pondremos una peluca rubia ¿de acuerdo?-

-Chicas no creo que todo esto sea necesario-les dije a ellas dos

-Bella , se como es mi hermano , pero no le vamos a hacer algo que pueda enfadarle , solo juzgaremos un poco con él , te pondremos también un antifaz de color blanco que te tape la parte de los ojos , de esa manera no sabrás de que vas disfrazada y no te en contrará , pero tu si que estarás en el baile , lo desconcertaremos un poco , que te busque como loco y ya cuando lo veamos muy desesperado entonces ya te acercas a él-me explico Alice

-¿Y que pasa si os pregunta de que voy disfrazada?-le pregunté yo a Alice.

-Bella vienen miles de personas , habrá mas de una chica disfrazada como tu , por lo menos cincuenta y créeme que no irá levantando antifaz por antifaz una a una.

-Amiga no vas a hacer nada malo , solo es hacer que se desespere un poco.-dijo Rosalie totalmente convencida.

-Bien , de acuerdo -dije yo dejándome vencer .

-Bien Bella , no hay tiempo que perder , hay que arreglarse ya para estar a tiempo en el baile. Por cierto ¿ te gusta el champán?-me preguntó Alice-Por qué en la fiesta van a Haver miles y miles de botellas -dijo mientras pegaba saltitos -Me encanta esa bebida y sus fabulosas burbujas doradas…

-Venga Alice-dijo Rose-Deja de delirar ya … Bella va a pensar que eres una bebedora compulsiva.

-Es verdad Rose , tienes razón , manos a la obra.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS , ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAP, Y SOBRE TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWA ;) SOIS LOS MEJORES LECTORES QUE PUEDA TENER .

A QUIEN NO SE FIJARA , HE COMENZADO UNA HISTORIA NUEVA , SE LLAMA ENCONTRANDO EL AMOR , LO QUE OCURRE ESQUE ESTOY MAS CENTRADA EN ESTA ( POR VOSOTROS JAJAJA)PERO ME ARIA MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE PASARAÍS POR AI Y ME DEJARAÍS UN REVIEW PARA ASBER QUE LA ABEIS LEIDO ¡¡¡¡ UN BESO A TODOSSS Y ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO


	14. Chapter 14

Mil gracias a todos por los review…en realidad no sé como agradeceros que leáis mi fic , cada vez que veo vuestros reviewa me entran ganas de ponerme a escribir el siguiente cap jeje je J (como me sucede ahora) Espero que os guste este capitulo de hoy ¡¡¡ DICHO ESTO A LEER.

Nos arreglamos tan rápido como pudimos, y tengo que decir que la combinación de la peluca fue un toque larga y rubia y con el pelo el tirabuzones que me llegaba asta la parte baja de mi espalda.

La sencillez de mi vestido me dejaba libre de movimientos y era de tela liguera y fina.

Rosalie iba de pastorcita, con un vestido también sencillo de estilo medieval en colores marfil y verdes el pelo en un recogido atado por una cinta verde , que dejaba caer su largo pelo por uno de sus hombros mientras que el otro quedaba al descubierto.

Alice iba de hada , con un vestido rosado , cuya tela era vaporosa y llamativa con bordados brillantes en la falda del también llevaba un par de alas a la espalda al igual que yo, pero la diferencia era que las mías eran de ángel y las suyas mas bien parecidas a las de una peinado de Alice estaba rematado por una tiara de diamantes y una "barita mágica de hada" según ella, que hacía juego con la tiara.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde y los invitados ya estaban llegando a pesar de que la fiesta y el baile empezaban a las 8.í que nos dispusimos a bajar e ir saludando a los recién llegados.

Alice me dijo que Edward nunca hacia acto de presencia en las fiestas hasta que estuvieran todos los invitados presentes,por lo que no correríamos riesgos en que me viera y me reconociera.

Cogí mi antifaz de color plateado y bajamos las tres a la recepción donde el servicio ya estaba sirviendo copas a los invitados.

* * *

La fiesta ya estaba comenzando oficialmente y aún no habían indicios de que Edward hubiera aparecido, pero de todas formas no faltaría mucho para que estuviera aquí, por lo que decidí que ya era hora de separarme de mis dos amigas y fundirme con la multitud.

Cogí una copa de champán que me ofrecieron y a lo lejos pude ver a Alice regañando a Emmet.él también iba de pastorcito , haciendo juego con Rosalie.Y por lo visto Alice le estaba diciendo que se había colocado mal el chaleco de lana de én pude ver a Jasper , quien al parecer iba disfrazado de emperador romano , con la corona de laurel en su cabeza.

Jasper Y Rosalie reían al ver la escena que estaban mostrando Emmet y Alice.

Sin darme cuenta , yo ya llevaba varias copas de champán , debía de haber sido porque estaba totalmente evadida y concentrada en lo sucedido entre mis amigos-familiares.

Cuando fui a coger otra copa de la gran mesa que había en el centro del salón, me dí cuenta de que ya no quedaban más copas de champán por el momento.

Miré a Alice y le ice un gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender que avisara al servicio y que se ocuparan rápidamente de esto.

Ella pareció entenderme puesto que se puso a hablar con uno de los sirvientes.

Yo bufé de la impaciencia y una figura masculina que estaba a mi lado pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo que hace que esta bella dama esté disgustada?-dijo la figura masculina.

Me giré a mirarlo y era un joven de mi edad, su cuerpo era musculoso y muy ancho y su pelo era de un color negro intenso , su piel era morena , y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta varonil.

-Perdona por mi falta de modales, no me e presentado , mi nombre el Jacob Black, duque de Tuluz.

-Encantada de conocerle Duque, yo soy Bella, un gusto en conocerle-le dije dándole mi mano , la cual el cogió y besó.

-Vos sois el famoso ángel que tiene enamorado a toda Francia -dijo Jacob dándome una gran sonrisa-

-No creo que sea para tanto , le dije riéndome-

-Permitirme que os invite a una copa-dijo cogiendo dos copas de cristal llenas de champán que un sirviente estaba trayendo en una bandeja.

Estuvimos conversando un largo rato , y también hacia un rato bastante largo que había visto a Edward llegar, el iba con una armadura medieval , iba como de caballero de esa época.

Mientras hablaba con Jacob lo veía ir como loco de una punta del salón a la otra, se veía como una bestia enjaulada.

De mi mano no se separaba la copa de champán , y casi siempre me aseguraba de que estuviera llena , me hacía sentir bien beber esa clase de bebida , y aunque esté mal que yo lo diga , estaba un poco ebria , pero me desinhibía de mi vergüenza.

Me disculpé ante Jacob y le dije que me tenía que ausentar, decidí hacerlo cuando vi a Edward salir de la sala enfurecido entre las puertas del gran salón.

Al salir siguiéndole por las puertas del sal´lon fue cuando me di cuenta de que si que estaba ebria y mucho.

Lo vi subiendo las escaleras que daban al ala norte del castillo , que era donde se situaba nuestros seguí lo mas silenciosamente que pude.A cause del alcohol me iba contra la pared o me caía y me daba por reírme.

Lo vi entrar a nuestros aposentos y esperé fuera un rato y entre.

-Hola príncipe-le dije haciéndole una reverencia pero aun con el antifaz sobre mi cara.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-me dijo con voz seca.

-Solo soy una fiel sierva de mi señor - dije mientras me acercaba a nuestro lecho con los andares de una loba.

- He dicho que te vallas-me dijo empujándome hacia la puerta.

-Edward, no me estas tratando nada bien - le dije mientras le ponía una de sus manos en uno de mis pechos y la otra en mis nalgas-recuerda que a tu esposa la debes complacer-concluí mientras me quitaba el antifaz.

-¿Bella?-dijo con una cara demasiado expresiva-

-si soy yo, la sierva de mi señor , y la que calienta tu cama todas las noches a pesar de que soy inferior a ti.-le dije besándolo.-Pero vamos abajo , recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Jasper y no estar presentes es de mala educación.

Le cogí de la mano y le llevé fuera de la habitación y cuando estábamos bajando y pasando el pasillo , no pude reprimir el efecto que hacia el alcohol sobre mi y lo empuje contra la pared .

-Tómame aquí Edward, no puedo aguantar a esta noche-le dije aplastando mi pecho contra el Sullo.

-Bella nos pueden ver-dijo como pude entre febriles besos .

-Me da igual que nos vean , te necesito ahora y tu ami ,y no puedes negarlo-le dije metiendo una mano hasta alcanzar su miembro viril.

-Bella , me vuelves loco - cuando dijo esto me cogió en brazos y me aplastó contra la pared levantando el ligero vestido que hacía mas fácil esta circunstancia.

Me penetró con mucha fuerza , haciendo muy salvaje y erótico lo que estaba pasando , esa sensación del morbo y de estar consumando en un pasillo a oscuras me volvía loca , o tal vez fuera producto del champán.

-Mas fuerte Edward, más , más -pero el me calló con otro tórrido beso.

Mi espalda estaba dolorida por el roce de la piedra de la pared , pero ami no me importaba en absoluto , solo estaba concentrada en la pasión y en el deseo que me provocaba mi marido.

Yo me tocaba los pechos , ya que él estaba ocupado manteniéndome en el aire contra la pared.

-sácatelos-me dijo entre jadeos-quiero tenerlos dentro de mi boca-

Y así lo hice , no podía decirle que no a nada en estos momentos.

Me los saqué y pude ver que mis pezones estaban erectos y rosados y gemí cuando Edward atrapó con la boca uno de ellos, mordiendo levemente el pezón y dejándolo levemente rojizo.

-Mi señor , quiero que te vengas dentro de mí.

-Bella , no me vuelvas a hacer esto , me vuelves demasiado loco con este vestido y esta actitud….-cuando terminó de decir esto , mi cuerpo se llenó de electricidad y espasmos , signo del orgasmo que acababa de llegar -

Tras el orgasmo de ambos Edward se quedó parado jadeante intentando recuperar la respiración y entre inhalaciones de aire que le eran muy necesarias en ese momento me dijo

-Te amo , y lo siento mucho-dijo esto último en voz muy bajita .

-Acepto tus disculpas y entiendo que te es difícil pedir perdón , ya que no estás acostumbrado a ello , pero no si me faltarás al respeto no tendrías que disculparte más tarde.

-Gracias , por aceptar mis disculpas, por cierto estas mucho mejor con tu color de pelo - me dijo mientras me quitaba la peluca-

Yo no pude evitar reírme, porque la situación era bastante cómica.

-estuve apunto de llamar a los guardias para que te sacarán de nuestros aposentos Bella-me dijo Edward-Pensaba que eras una invitada calenturienta que me iba a violar.

-Espero que nunca pase eso … por que si no , yo misma la sacaré del cabello.

-¿Bella no sabia de esa faceta tulla?-Me dijo Edward.

-No recuerdas que lo MÍO ES MIO?-dije volviendo a acorralarlo contra la pared-y no me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas-dije sellando sus labios con un beso.

A lo que él solo me respondió -lo mismo digo-y para finalizar me pegó un azote en el culo.

* * *

Volvimos a bajar al salón y todo el mundo estaba bailando un Valls , entonces Edward me ofreció su mano como invitándome a bailar con el , a lo que yo asentí aunque no supiera bailar.

Cuando nos hicimos a la pista , todo el mundo izo un corrillo alrededor nuestro y los demás invitados que bailaban se alejaron , dejándonos a nosotros dos siendo el centro de atención.

Edward me dirigía estupendamente , era un maestro del baile a demás de para otras cosas.

Como siempre en mi presencia con esos jóvenes ricos habían miradas de todas clases .

Pude ver un grupo de chicas de mi edad mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y de asco mientras se susurraban cosas al oído . La verdad no me importaba lo mas mínimo , pero deberían tenerme cierto respeto ya que seré su reina algún día.

Cuando terminó la pieza de música Edward me besó en la frente y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos

-Eres la envidia y el centro de atención en este salón.-me dijo Edward en un suspiro.

-No lo creo amor-le dije dándole una sonrisa-

Nos retiramos de la pista y nos volvimos a reunir a los demás, pero solo encontramos a Jasper y Alice.

-Jasper , muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños-dijo Edward dándole un abrazo.

-Si Jasper , espero que te halla gustado la fiesta-

-Gracias chicos , me lo estoy pasando muy bien -dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla, era súper dulce.

-¿de verdaz te guzto amorl?-dijo alice muy ebria.

-si cariño me a encantado-dijo Jasper mientras le quitaba de la mano la copa-Déjame que deje esto aquí , ya has bebido mucho ¿no crees?.

-Carizño solo un poquito maz-dijo Alice aciendo un puchero.

-Alice, contrólate-dijo Edward-Si nos permitís , nosotros nos retiramos ya ,Bella también está algo bebida -dijo entre sonrisas-

-¡OYE!, te e escuchado y eso no es cierto - dije mirándolo con una mueca en la cara.

-Por el amor de Dios Bella, ¿me vas a decir que no estabas muy ebria antes de bailar?-

Yo me limite a mirar al suelo y como un niño pequeño me limité a dar la razón a mi marido con timidez.

-Bueno , puede ser que si, pero solo un poquito-le dije.


	15. Chapter 15

**No tengo palabras, me habéis mostrado mucho apoyo en este ultimo cap y os lo agradezco de corazón, no sabéis como disfruto cuando leo vuestros reviews y el ver que os gusta cada capitulo que escribo mas que el anterior me hace sentir muy contenta ;) os adoro de verdad ¡¡¡¡**

**Al fina nos quedamos hasta el final de la fiesta, Alice estaba corriendo de un lado a otro del salón , metiéndose por debajo de las mesas , pero no era para preocuparse, porque casi todos los invitados estaban ebrios, al parecer aquí a la juventud le gustaba mucho las fiestas y el alcohol .**

**Cuando ya se marchó el ultimo invitado subimos cada uno a sus respectivos aposentos.**

**Donde Edward me izo suya una vez más de manera muy distinta.**

**Para mi sorpresa , había ordenado que nos prepararan un baño con agua caliente para cuando terminara la fiesta.**

**Él me desnudó con rapidez y furia , algo que a veces me encantaba como enfocaba, verlo rabioso y con ansias de hacerme suya era algo que me volvía loca , esa impaciencia suya , esas ganas , era totalmente maravilloso.**

**Mientras nos besábamos y yo lo desnudaba a él , yo le mordía suavemente su labio inferior a lo cual el soltaba leves gemidos de placer inquieto e insaciante.**

**Nos metidos los dos en la bañera, o mejor dicho Edward nos metió a los dos , ya que me cogió en brazos y me colocó sobre sus hombros y nos zambullo en la bañ debo decir que eso mas que una bañera era como una piscina, sus dimensiones eran descomunales , pero lo bueno es que nos dejaba mucho espacio para "jugar".**

**-Resultas adorablemente atractiva de todas las formas , mojada , húmeda , seca, arreglada, recién levantada …-dijo acorralándome contra un lado de la bañera.**

**-Y ami me resulta adorablemente atractivo y sexual que me trates como tu presa-le dije bajando mis manos a su miembro viril .**

**-Calma Bella , déjame ami ahora , más tarde tendrás la ocasión de volver a saciar a tu marido - y cuando me dijo eso su boca fue a parar a uno de mis pezones , mientras me metía un dedo en mi boca y yo se lo lamía sensualmente.**

**Yo gemía de placer , estaba totalmente evadida pero mi placer cesó cuando el me cogió y me saco de la bañera totalmente empapada y chorreando.**

**Me coloco contra la pared del baño acorralándome como de costumbre, y por dios que sensación, que me dominara era la sensación mas grata que había tenido.**

**El colocó mis manos sobre mi cabeza, manteniéndome inmóvil y me beso de manera tórrida y loca. **

**Mientras me sujetaba los brazos sobre mi cabeza y me besaba , su otra mano bajó hasta mi zona mas sensible,y empezó a masajearme el clítoris, haciendo que me volviera loca , mi cabeza se movía de manera descontrolada haciendo me mi pelo se pegara a mi cara y el mientras yo más me movía de placer más empeño ponía en darme mas placer con sus manos.**

**Para mi sorpresa soltó mis brazos y dejó de besarme , haciendo que cayera al suelo sentada con mis piernas abiertas y con la espalda reposada contra la pares.**

**-Así estas perfecta para lo que quiero acerté princesa mía-me dijo dándome una mirada llena de lujuria y bajando asta mi entre pierna , posó sus manos sobre mis muslos y las abrió mucho más para poder tener mi feminidad dispuesta para él.**

**Yo le miraba con los ojos vidriosos mientras veía como acercaba su boca a mi húmeda cueva y no pude responderle de otra manera que con espasmos de todo mi cuerpo ante el placer que provocaba su lengua.**

**La movía en movimientos circulares alrededor del clítoris, era todo un maestro en el arte del sexo , y para más placer a la vez que se lengua jugaba introdujo un dedo haciendo que el placer fuera más evidente.**

**Mi cuerpo tenía sacudidas ante el placer y yo gemía en respuesta mucho mas alto de lo debido , yo notaba como mi vagina se contraía alrededor de su dedo y como levantaba la mirada para ver mi expresión en esos momentos.**

**Con esto llegué al orgasmo y se acerco a mi oído y emitió una leve risita **

**-Mi pequeña Bella…-dijo en mi oído.**

**Entonces me levantó y me llevó a la cama , di gracias al cielo porque no podía andar en esos momentos , todo lo que me había echo Abia provocado que mis piernas temblaran de tal manera que hiciera imposible que me desplazara.**

**Cuando me depositó sobre el blando colchón y las deliciosas sabanas de seda, yo me hice hacia el lo tumbé en la cama y muy poco pudorosa de mi , me dirigí hacia su miembro , primero le pegué un par de lamidas y después me lo metí a la boca sin remordimientos**

**La lamí poniendo todo mi empeño en satisfacer a mi marido y tuve que hacer bien poco , ya que n tardó mucho en venirse en mi boca.**

**Él me tapó con las sábanas y se metió conmigo en nuestro lecho, se acercó a mi y abrazándome y acercándome contra su pecho me dijo:**

**-Ojala me des un hijo pronto , no puedo evitar pensar en ello cada vez que te veo dormir-**

**-Yo también deseo complaceros dándoos uno , pero aun es un poco temprano ¿no?, hemos estado juntos muy pocas veces para que ya esté en estado-le dije tiernamente.**

**-¿Acaso dudas en mis habilidades para dejaros en cinta princesita mía ?-dijo en tono burlón dándome una sonrisa y un beso .**

**-Para nada , como voy a pensar eso de mi marido y señor-le dije siguiendo su broma.**

**-Bueno Bella , ahora duerme , mañana a mi pesar tendré que ausentarme algunos días , puesto que tengo un viaje relacionado con los intereses de la nación.**

**-¿te marchas?-le dije levantándome y mirándole con pena-**

**El tranquilo tiró de mi brazo y volvió a recostarme sobre la cama **

**-Solo serán unos días amor , no notaras mi ausencia te lo prometo-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.**

**-Como puedes decirme eso…dormiré unos días sin tu presencia-dije poniendo mi mejor puchero-**

**-No te darás ni cuenta, y al volver te recompensaré te lo prometo, otra cosa más , tengo un regalo para ti, lo e guardado en el primer cajón de tu tocador, pero no lo puedes ver hasta mañana **

**-y si intento mirarlo mientras duermes - le dije con cara traviesa-**

**-No creo que puedas , vas a estar todo lo que queda de noche entre mis brazos , si te levantaras créeme que me daría cuenta-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona-**

**-¿Me amas ?-le dije acariciando su cara.**

**-Mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar , no sabes la suerte que e tenido de conocerte, sin tener en cuenta la situación claro está , pero yo creo que a sido cosa del destino , y doy gracias a Dios por tener una esposa tan fantástica y en un futuro una reina que me ama tanto.**

**Tras esta conversación ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro y yo no quería que él se marchara, lo quería tener a mi lado , pero por desgracia en unos días no iba a poder ser así … y lo iba a echar mucho de menos .**


	16. Chapter 16

**A la mañana siguiente me desperté, sintiendo que mi cama estaba vacia y por consiguiente él no estaba a mi lado , ya se había marchado y mi estado de ánimo no podía evitar ponerse triste al pensar que estaría sin el algunos días.**

**Me levanté y me dirigí al tocador para poder arreglarme un poco el pello , y fue entonces cuando me acordé del "regalo"que Edward había dejado en el cajón.**

**Lo abrí con sumo cuidado y encima de un estuche de terciopelo ví una nota escrita a mano por él, la cual era posible que la uviera dejado allí antes de marcharse .**

_**Querida amada mía,mi pecho se contrae de tristeza al pensar que me separe de ti durante unos días,pese a eso , no estes triste,llegaré en breve y casi no notarás mi bien, el regalo consta de dos partes, una de ellas está en el estáblo y se llama Ébano, y el otro está dentro de la último espero que lo lleves puesto cuando vuelba ya que me complacería gratamente hacerte mía la noche que llegue solo con eso puesto.**_

_**Siempre tullo Edward.**_

**No pude evitar sonreir levemente tras leer la última parte de la carta,alargé el brazo y cogí la cajita de la abrí ví una maravillosa gargantilla de oro blanco con esmeraldas en ella .**

**-Bella-dijo Alice entrando a la habitación como un rayo-tenemos que ir al establo-me dijo sonriente cogiendome la mano-¿acaso no quieres ver a Ébano?-concluyó riendose.**

**-Claro que si Alice, me muro de ganas por verlo … aunque… no se que es…un animal imagíno-dije riendome-Ayudame a vestirme Alice, me muero de impaciencia.**

**Mientras Alice sacaba un bestido de mi armario yo me apresuré a guardar la gargantilla en el estuche d e nuevo y metiendolo en el cajon del tocador lo cerré.**

**Alice me vistió con rapidez ,las dos moriamos por ir a ver el regalo y no se porque pero algo me decia que ella sabía lo que era.**

**Cuando llegamos casi corriendo vi que allí también estaban Rosalie , Emmet y Jasper, los tres con una gran sonrisa en la boca y ante esas expresiones no pude evitar decir.**

**-No se por que pero esto parece hecho a mis espaldas, al parecer todos sabiais del regalo ¿ no es así?-dije con tono bromista.**

**-¿Bella , por favor como crees eso?-dijo el bromista de Emmet moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro .**

**Jasper entró en las cuadras y allí estaba, un inmenso y hermoso caballo negro , con unas crines largisimas , al igual que la cola.**

**-Bella, te presentamos a Ébano-dijo Jasper con cara divertida**

**-Oh Dios mío , es hermoso , no tengo palabras -dije yo mientras me acercaba a tocarle la cara al caballo-¿Así que tu eres Ébano eh ?-dijé mientras lo acariciaba.**

**-Es muy dócil -dijo Rosalie-Y es perfecto para ti-añadió**

**-Bella , esto no es un simple caballo-Me advirtió Alice.**

**-Es verdad-añadió Emmet-¿te acuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en tu palacio sobre las cosas de Edward hacia los demas no?-me dijo**

**Yo asentí pero no sabía de que trataba esto.**

**-Bien-prosiguió Emmet-pues este caballo es de Edward desde que era bien pequeño y te lo a regalado para ti.**

**-No entiendo nada-dije con cara de confusión.**

**-Verás Bella-comenzó Jasper-Que Edward dé algo que es sullo es muy raro , mas que raro , nunca a pasado , y que te regale una posesión tulla dice mucho de lo que siente por ti , aznos caso , lo conocemos muy bien .**

**Yo me puse a llorar y los abracé a todos**

**Ese día tras desayunar todos juntos e incluyendo al rey Carlise y a la reina Esme , Alice , Rosalie y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el jardín de palacio.**

**Las tres nos sentamos en un banco proximo al lago que había en el jardín pero muy a mi pesar apareció Tanya y su grupo, vi como se nos acercaban y también pude ver las espresiones de mis amigas, lo que me dio a entender que esto no traía nada bueno.**

**-Buenos días Señoritas-nos dijo Tanya con voz arrogante**

**-Buenos días-contesté yó**

**-No nos han presentado correctamente-me dijo la muy hipócrita-Soy Tanya , hija del conde de Dovâue.**

**-Ya se quien eres-le contesté poniendome de pie- Yo soy Isabela , la esposa de Edward-le dije siguiendole el juego por pura falsa cortesia.-Aunque dudo mucho que no sepas quien soy-concluí**

**Ella puso cara de desagrado ante mi contestación per ella no paró ni se fue , si no que siguió dándonos conversación, se sentó a mi lado dandome una sonrisa cinica y entoncezs me dijo:**

**-Espero qu quedémos para tomar el té y conocernos mejor, estoy segura que llegaremos a ser muy amigas, y también te podría dar algunos consejos para que los uses con Edward en la cama , ya que estoy segura que por tu juventud e inesperiencia no lo debes de complacer-terminó la mujerzuela.**

**- Señorita Tanya , estoy siendo todo lo respetuosa que puedo con usted, aun sabiendo la relación que tenía usted con mi marido , y dejeme decirle con total sinceridad , que no me interesan lo mas minimo sus consejos , ya que basta que vea la cara que tiene mi marido para saber si esta satisfecho con la labor que hago en la cama asi que si nos disculpa, mis amigas y yo tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer-dicho esto Alice y Rosalie se levantaron del banco donde estabamos sentadas y me siguieron.**

**Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudente de ellas , las tres estallamos en una carcajada al unisono.**

**-Bella por todo los cielos , eso a sido increible-dijo Rosalie casi en el suelo de la risa.**

**-O si Bella , increible es poco¿has visto su cara?-dijo Alice apollandose donde podía.**

**-Ai Dios mio…-dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa histérica-hacia años que no me reía así.**

**-¿Os apetece un té? -dijo Alice.**

**-Por supuesto que si-contesté yo.**

**-Si será mejor que aprovechemos la ausencia de nuestros hombres para conversas contigo Bella, aun no nos as contado nada sobre vosotros.**

**-¿A que te refieres Rosalie?-dije mientras entrábamos a palacio para tomar el té.**

**-Ai Bella … se refiere a que tal la noche de bodas y las otras noches, al decir verdad yo también tengo cierta curiosidad por saber como se conporta mi hermano contigo en la intimidad-terminó diciendo Alice aciendo un gesto pensativo.**

**Yo solo pude reir , subimos a una terraza esterior con vistas a las montañas y allí nos sirvieron el té y unas pastas para acompañar y decidí por empezar yo , antes de que me empezaran a hacer preguntas.**

**-Edward es encantador conmigo , solo puedo decir eso-dije sonrrojandome.**

**-Pero Bella ¿Qué tal en la cama ?-me dijo Rosalie con curiosidad.**

**-Es…increible-dije mirando haciabajo por la vergüenza.**

**-¿Crees que le complaces plenamente?-me volvió a lanzar una regunta Rosalie.**

**-Rosalie ¿Cómo crees?-dijo Alice-¿Acaso no has visto la cara de mi hermano desde la noche de bodas?Está mas relajado por no decir mas simpatico, cosa que hacia años que no veía en él. **

**-Chicas de verdad me incomoda algo este tema-dije mirandolas con pena.**

**-Para ser sinceras , ami no me interesa la vida sexual de mi hermano , o como es en la cama , pero…trantandose de ti Bella…-dijo riendose.**

**-Veamos, es tierno y apasionado y me encanta estar a su lado y eso es lo único que tiene importancia-dije sonriendo.**

**-Por cierto Bella ¿estuviste charlando con el señor Black no es cierto?-me pregunto Alice**

**-Si , es un hombre muy agradable y simpatico, pero ¿porque me lo preguntas?**

**-Por ningún motivo en especial, es solo que Edward ha ido a verlo , por lo visto esos temas por lo que se a ausentado tienen que ver con él -dijo manteniendse pensativa y colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla.-Es más ,creeo que dará una fiesta en breve en su mansión y estamos invitados a ir.**

**-Eso es fantástico -contestó Rosalie-Hablando de fiestas , ¿dentro de tres días no se celebra el carnaval veneciano en la capital ¿iremos no?**

**-Supongo que si,necesito algo de entretenimiento mientras Edward no está-dije.**

**GRAXIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO ¡¡¡ EN EL PROX CAP PONDRÉ ENLACES PARA QUE VEAIS LOS VESTIDOS Y MASCARAS QUE LLEVARÁN AL CARNAVAL VENECIANO¡¡¡OS KIERO¡¡¡BESOS A TODOS Y MIL GRACIAS **


	17. Chapter 17

**Pasaron los días llegó el día del carnaval veneciano que se celebraba en la capital de Francia, Paris .**

**Íbamos a ir solamente las tres,y una parte de mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Edward,tal vez no le agrade que salga sola con las chicas.**

**Cuando estuvimos las tres listas y preparadas salimos por la puerta del servicio, que era por donde entraban y salían los sirvientes.**

**Antes de salir , nos pusimos sobre nosotras unas gabardinas con capucha, para que nadie supiera que habíamos salido del palacio a media noche.**

**Al salir por la puerta del servicio , corrimos tan rápido como pudimos hacia el carruaje atravesando antes el inmenso jardín.**

**Cuando salimos a la calle principal divisamos a lo lejos entre una luminosa luna el carruaje.**

**Este paró ante nosotras y rápidamente subimos a este, por lo visto , todo me indicaba que no estábamos haciendo algo que estuviera muy bien .**

**El largo trayecto hasta la capital pasó lentamente , y yo no podía quitarme a Edward de mi cabeza… necesitaba verlo , pero también tenia derecho a divertirme , ¿ no iba a estar aguardando hasta su llegada no?**

**Cuando el carruaje paró , bajamos las tres .En el exterior había multitud de personas agrupadas festejando el carnaval que se celebraba por los calles.**

**Nos quedamos a presenciar casi todo el carnaval , hasta que Alice decidió que ya era hora de que entráramos al salón del lujoso palacio donde se celebraba el baile para las personas mas influyentes y poderosas.**

**Una ventaja de esta fiesta era que al llevar mascaras , nadie nos podía reconocer , y eso en parte me aliviaba , ya que de esta manera nadie me reconocería y Edward no se enteraría.**

**Entramos al gran salón de baile , el cual estaba ricamente decorado con esculturas muy antiguas y exquisitas , el suelo lo recubría grandes alfombras de terciopelo de color verde ,y los grandes ventanales estaban resguardados con preciosas cortinas de seda con bordados de techo colgaban gigantescas lámparas de araña , las cuales al parecer estaban hechas de cristal… todo era bellísimo y muy elegante , y me estaba acostumbrando a esta elegancia y a estas fiestas diarias , me hacían sentir viva y no inútil.**

**La fiesta y las risas trascurrieron dulcemente , y cuando me quise dar cuenta , estábamos en el jardín trasero del salón , sentadas sobre la mojada hierba y bebiendo de una botella de coñac , la cual por cierto no sé de donde la sacó Alice.**

**Nuestras mascaras desaparecieron no se en que punto de la velada , pero con lo bebidas que estábamos , eso era lo menos importante en esos momentos ya que estábamos as ocupadas intentando mantenernos de pie.**

**Estábamos sumergidas en una divertida conversación , cuando una risa histérica nos izo darnos la vuelta y mirar en la dirección de donde provenía.**

**-Mirar chicas - dijo Alice como pudo**

**Nosotras miramos en la dirección hacia donde señalaba y pudimos ver a Tanya sobre una de las mesas del salón con el vestido casi a la altura de sus piernas , y una multitud de jóvenes a su alrededor chillando y jadeando por que se quitara del todo el vestido.**

**-No se por que , pero no me sorprende que sea Tanya , solo ella puede tener esos modales de ramera barata-dije yo cogiendo la botella del regazo de Rosalie para tomar un sorbo directamente de la boca de la botella.**

**-Pues si …tienes razón - dijo Rosalie tumbándose completamente sobre la hierba y posando un brazo sobre sus ojos**

**Cuando dejé la botella en las manos de Alice , esta la levantó hacia su boca tomando un largo trago y vi a un grupo de chicos jóvenes a lo lejos del jardín , ellos estaban fumando , y la verdad nunca antes había probado un cigarrillo , así que decidí levantarme e ir a pedirles un par.**

**-Os apetece un cigarro chicas ?-les pregunté a Rose y Alice.**

**-Bella , por mi vale - dijo Rosalie irguiéndose un poco -pero ves tu … yo no puedo ni dar dos pasos …y creo que Alice tampoco - concluyó Rosalie , quien señaló a Alice la cual estaba persiguiendo a un pato .**

**Negué con la cabeza para mi misa y fui en dirección a los a medida que me veían avanzar hacia ellos , dejaban de hablar entre ellos y me miraban silenciosos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Hola chicos-les dije haciendo una reverencia -¿tendríais la amabilidad de darme un cigarrillo?-pregunté poniendo mi mejor sonrisa .**

**-Negarle un capricho a una estrella que acaba de caer del cielo sería un pecado-dijo alargando la mano con la pitillera abierta para que pudiera coger uno.**

**Cuando alargue mi mano e iba a cogerlo , este cerró su otra mano sobre mi brazo y me acercó hacia él , dándome un beso en los labios .**

**Yo me aparté enseguida y le propiné un golpe sobre su mejilla , dejándolo completamente en un shock permanente , sus amigos estallaban en carcajadas mientras yo me daba la vuelta y volvía hacia donde estaba Rosalie Y Alice.**

**¿Pero que se creía que era yo? Una mujerzuela fácil como Tanya de eso seguro…pero estaban muy equivocados , por culpa de serpientes como Tanya y su sequito todas al parecer teníamos la misma fama …**

**Al llegar donde estaban ellas , vi que Rosalie intentaba convencer a Alice para que bajara de un árbol al cual se había subido . Y la verdad , era una situación muy graciosa y cómica.**

**-Alice , ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ , O SE LO DIRÉ A TU HERMANO-la amenacé.**

**-Hay Bella , ¿Por qué dices eso ? Desde que te as casado con mi hermano te estas volviendo tan sosa como él-Me dijo mientras bajaba de este , la verdad no pude evitar soltar una risita de mi boca .**

**-Alice ves y avisa para que nos preparen el carruaje , así te despejarás en el camino-dijo Rosalie**

**Alice marcho a traves del salón , dando pataditas como una niña pequeña cuando se enfada y Rosalie se acercó a mi**

**-Bella , tengo que decirte algo , pero en la situación en .la que se encuentra Alice en estos momentos es mejor que te lo cuente a ti sola de momento .-Dijo Rosalie .**

**-Tienes toda la razón , pero ¿ que ocurre ? -le dije con voz preocupada - ¿es algo malo ?**

**-No , no es malo , lo que te quería decir es que … Emmet me ha declarado su amor , dice que está enamorado de mí desde que llegué aquí la primera vez a servir en palacio.-dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos**

**-Rosalie , no sabes cuanto me alegro -le dije dándole un gran abrazo -Te mereces a alguien que te quiera , y Emmet es muy buen hombre.**

**Ella y yo nos dirigimos hacia las afueras del salón donde Alice ya nos esperaba dentro del carruaje durmiendo con su cabeza reposada sobre el cristal del carruaje , sinceramente cuando ella bebía era mucho mas graciosa que cuando estaba sin beber y eso era difícil.**

**Cuando volvimos y nos encontrábamos a las puertas de palacio , tomamos la misma ruta para entrar que la que utilizamos para salir y rápidamente subimos cada una a nuestros aposentos intentando ser lo mas sigilosas y cuidadosas posibles para no hacer ruido , por que como alguien nos viera estábamos perdidas .**

**Cuando entré a mi recamara cerré la puerta tras de mi dando un suspiro de alivio.**

**Yo me quité el vestido dejándolo en el armario como si no lo hubiera utilizado , me quité la ropa interior y me puse el camisón para así poder meterme en la cama y descansar.**

**Me estaba cepillando el pelo y al mismo tiempo miraba la gargantilla que Edward me regaló antes de partir y sentía un gran anhelo por su presencia.**

**En ese momento escuché que unos caballos relinchaban fuera del palacio junto con el sonido de sus cascos tocando el suelo , pero no le presté atención y me fui a la cama .**

**Me metí entre las frías sabanas , un frío que causaba la ausencia de mi esposo .Mi mirada se perdió en el techo mientras con una mano tocaba la gargantilla que llevaba en el cuello.**

**Solo unos minuto bastaron para que me quedara dormida pero el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de mis aposentos me despertó por completo , pero antes de que pudiera dirigir mi mirada hacia la puerta , alguien me abrazó y ese alguien no podía ser ningún otro que mi prin cipe .**

**El tacto y la calidez de sus manos lo delataba , al igual que su olor y el firme torso que estaba pegado a mí.**

**Yo me dí la vuelta rápidamente y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude ya que una parte de mi se sentía mas tranquila dándole ese abrazo y trasmitiéndole de alguna manera que no se fuera más.**

**-Mi dulce princesa-dijo el despegándose un poco de mí y acariciándome con el dorso de la mano la mejilla.**

**Ante esto yo solo podía acercar mas mi cara a su mano y ronronear de gusto como hace un gatito.**

**-Te he echado de menos, no te vuelvas a marchar , por favor-le dije mirándole a los ojos , mientras estos se llenaban de lagrimas.**

**-No me iré más en una larga temporada , ahora mi único deseo es estar contigo-me dijo**

**Mis manos cogieron su cara y lo besé con ternura recordando la ausencia d sus labios e intentando marcar en mi memoria cada cm de su cuerpo.**

**Edward e cogió en brazos y me sentó sobre él , haciendo que tuviera pleno dominio con mi cuerpo .**

**Siguió besándome mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte externa de mis muslos ; sus manos poco a poco iban subiendo por estos hasta llegar a mi cintura donde se paró y me apretó con fuerza.**

**Yo solté un grito , pero no de dolor , en ese momento la fuerza con la que apretaba mi cintura no era una fuerza bruta para hacer daño , si no una fuerza que pedía a gritos que satisfacer sus deseos y ansias.**

**Poco a poco los besos pasaron de ser dulces a ser apasionados y caóticos , ambos estábamos sumidos en la ausencia de esos días que no habíamos estado juntos y lo que ello conllevaba.**

**-Bella-me dijo mi príncipe con voz sensual - me molesta el trapo que llevas sobre tu dulce cuerpo-dijo el .Estaba claro que quería jugar y siguió besándome.**

**-Para su información esposo mío-dije coquetamente mientras cortaba los besos que me daba y me separaba un poco de él-No es un trapo , es mi camisón para dormir , pero si quiero que sea un trapo , solo tengo que dejármelo puesto para que tu lo conviertas en eso -dije**

**-Quítatelo ya Bella , si no quieres que lo convierta en polvo - dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.**

**Yo intenté separarme un poco de él , pero sin quitarme de enzima suya para que tuviera una buena visión de todo mi cuerpo con la gargantilla que me había regalado.**

**Cogí con ambas manos los extremos de mi camisón y lo saqué por encima de mi esto tuve que levantar los brazos sobre mi cabeza , acto que izo que mis pechos se juntaran y oprimieran la larga gargantilla entre ellos.**

**Una vez sacado el camisón , lo tiré al suelo con desprecio y pude ver la cara de Edward observándome lujuriosamente , en especial la parte de mis senos.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando , levantó la mirada de mis pechos para clavarla en mis ojos.**

**-Sabía que te iba a gustar -dijo él dándome besos por el cuello mientras bajaba por mis pechos.-Pero no sabía que te iba a quedar tan bien , una vez más demuestras , que algo que está hecho para una humana mortal a ti que eres una diosa bajada del cielo te queda infinitamente mejor.**

**Yo solo podía jadear y soltar leves suspiros por sus húmedos labios en contacto con mis senos , pero un grito de placer ahogado salió de mi cuando con su boca atrapó y succionó uno de mis pezones , mientras que con la mano apretaba el otro.**

**Yo alargué mi mano y saqué su miembro viril de sus pantalones , me revolví como pude , para darle a entender a Edward que parara.**

**Cuando lo hizo mantuve su miembro en mi mano y me incliné ante él.**

**Esta noche quería darle placer a mi esposo y hacer algo por él , así que metí su miembro en mi boca.**

**Lamí todo su contorno y longitud , intentando que no quedara ni un cm mojado de su gran miembro.**

**De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver la expresión de Edward la cual era de puro placer y éxtasis.**

**Introduje mas al fondo de mi boca su miembro intentando que quedara toda dentro de mí , pero debido a su tamaño , por lo visto era imposible.**

**La saqué de mi boca y empecé a lamer su glande comos u estuviera degustando una piruleta la mas grande y sabrosa que nunca e probado.**

**Él se apartó bruscamente de mí y me tumbó sobre la cama , lanzándose ferozmente como un león.**

**Me abrió mis piernas y entendí lo que quería , él necesitaba estar dentro de mi , al igual que yo necesitaba tenerlo dentro.**

**Hice caso a su acción y las abrí tanto como pude para que tuviera libremente acceso a mí .**

**El me penetró con una envestida brutal , pero no me dolió , ya que entendía que eso era provocado por el anhelo que a sentido estos días.**

**Pero mi intima parte estaba tan excitada y mojada que no me dolió , yo quería lo que él estaba haciendo, que fuera apasionado y que se dejara llevar , que no tuviera compasión conmigo , puesto que yo quería que esto , hoy necesitaba esta pasión y bestialidad , no suavidad y dulzura como la primera vez.**

**Coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura , provocando así que el placer que me estaba provocando fuera mayor y permitiéndole mayor movilidad.**

**Cada vez me envestía más fuerte , y cada envestida provocaba que mis pechos se movieran de forma desorbitada , moviéndose en todos lo lados y ángulos posibles.**

**Una fina película de sudor nos envolvía a los dos junto con un aura de pecado carnal.**

**En nuestros aposentos no faltaban gemidos , gritos , aullidos , suplicas , ruegos y nuestros nombres a gritos.**

**Algo que hacía que me mojara má a Edward gemir mi nombre era algo de lo que nunca me cansaria , cada vez que lo hacía me daban mas ganas de seguir disfrutando de nuestras relaciones.**

**No me acuerdo exactamente de cuantas posturas habiamos echo aquella noche , solo sé que fueron muchas.**

**-Bella ….VOY HA….-dijo entre gritos , pero no terminó puesto que cuando quiso continuar , su liquido se derramó en mi interior y al mismo tiempo yo también llegué al climax.**

**Él me tumbó sobre la cama con extremada dulzura.Y Edward no sabe como se lo agradecía , él sabía la manera de tratarme en cada momento , sabía cuando necesitaba que fuera mas dulce y cuando … menos dulce.**

**Estabamos los dos tumbados , mirandonos fijamente a la cara el me acariciaba la cintura por debajo de las sabanas mientras me miraba con una sonrisa enternecedora.**

**-No se como e estado separado de ti estos dí me vuelvo loco - me dijo dandoMe un beso-Te amo princesa mía.**

**-Y yo te amo a ti , no se lo que e echo tantos días sin mi dueño y señor dije besándole en la clavícula.**

**-Eres perfecta , mi dulce ángel , pero duerme , debes estar cansada-me dijo abrazándome.**

**-Si estoy algo cansada - dije mientras hacía un bostezo mis ojos se estaban cerrando cuando el dijo :**

**-A por cierto Bella-**

**-Si?-dije con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Es la última vez que vas a un carnaval veneciano , ni a ninguna fiesta sin mi ausencia-dijo en tono tajante-No sabes que tipo de fiestas son esas en realidad , son orgías de sexo y sustancias del diablo-dijo apretandome mas fuerte de mi cintura.**

**Yo solo pude quedarme callada , no quería discutir con el , acababa de regresar y ciertamente el no había dicho nada malo , el tono con lo que lo había dicho era mas de preocupación hacia mi bienestar más que de enfado.**

**Pero lo último que salió de mi boca , antes de dormirme en con testación a lo que dijo sobre la fiesta fu un :**

**-Te quiero.**

**Y ahí quedó todo , nos quedamos dormidos hasta el amanecer del día siguiente , en el cual con la llegada de Edward nos esperaban muchas cosas que hacer.**

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS ¡¡¡¡¡ LO SIENTO POR MI AUSENCIA , ES QUE E TENIDO EXAMEN ES Y TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR …ESTOY EN PLENA ÉPOCA DE EXAMEN ES Y ANDO UN POCO AGOBIADA .**

**PERO PARA CON PENSAROS E ECHO EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO PARA QUE DISFRUTÉIS MÁS ESPERO QUE SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO Y DEJARME REVIEWS PARA QUE SEPA QUE LO AVEIS LEÍDO POR FAVOR ¡¡¡¡ J J J**

**LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA SI TENEIS TIEMPO:------àENCONTRANDO EL AMOR.**

**UN BESO A TODOS Y QUE TENGAIS UNA BUENA SEMANAAAAAAAAAA BESITOSSSSSSS DE PARTE DE NESSIBELLA**


	18. NOTA IMP

Hola a todos, he estado pensando sobre esta historia y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión , ya que según lo que vosotros opinéis se llevará a cabo lo que se me a tema es el siguiente:

Se esta haciendo muy larga la historia , y no es plan que tenga unos 35 o 40 caps no? Entonces he pensado en subir como unos tres capis mas y empezar otro fic que sería la segunda parte de este , la misma historia pero en partes me entendéis ?

Me gustaría que me dijerais que pensáis , si sigo subiendo los caps a este fic o si lo divido y continuo vosotros decidís¡¡ Borraré esta nota mas adelante así que procurar darme todos vuestro punto de vista por un mensaje privado o en reviews a este fic ¡¡

GRACIAS A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	19. Chapter 18

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR VUESTRA OPINIÓN , Y TODOS HABEÍS CONCLUIDO EN LO MISMO .NO LA DIVIDIRÉ PORQUE NO CANVIARÉ LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA , LO ÚNICO QUE ARÉ COMO YA HE COMENTADO A ALGUNOS DE VOSOTROS ES HACER LO CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS, DE ESTA MANERA , LA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLARÁ MAS DEPRISA Y TENDREIS CAPS MAS LARGOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE CORAZÓN Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS CON ESTE CAPITULO , UN BESO A TODOS.

àNESSIBELLA

Me sumergí en un dulce sueño dejando que Edward me rodeara con sus fuertes brazos,y cuando el me abrazaba de esa manera era como si nada pudiera hacerme daño.

Me zambullí en el agua , la cual resbalaba por mi piel desnuda , que a su vez era bañada por la luna, de pronto sentí unas manos calidas y grandes recorrer el contorno de mi cintura y de mi cuerpo entero.

Me dí la vuelta y vi que en la cara de Edward se reflejaba una total sus manos empezó a tocar mi vientre y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con mis pechos y yo le di un ardiente beso en esos labios de dios que el tiene , pero de repente el cortó bruscamente el beso y pude observar que la expresión de su cara había cambiado , ya no era de tranquilidad , si no de desprecio y rencor. Tras ver la expresión de su rostro vi como se marchaba , tomando rumbo a la orilla de la playa donde nos encontrábamos , yo gritaba su nombre al aire , pero no se volvía hacia mí. Y en ese mismo instante , un torbellino marino me hundió debajo de las aguas ; yo me tambaleaba de un lado a otro por la fuerza de la corriente y a veces lograba sacar mi cabeza afuera del agua y ver a Edward sentado sobre la arena y mirándome con toda la hostilidad con la que me había mirado al darme la espalda.

Cada vez que sacaba la cabeza gritaba su nombre , con esperanza de queme rescatara , pero no fue así.Pero de repente , una total oscuridad me tragó y mi cuerpo calló en ella , de la misma manera que caes por un acantilado y sientes que no hay nada bajo tus pies.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada , dando un brinco sobre la cama y jadeando sin aliento , este había sido el sueño mas angustioso de toda mi vida. Me toqué la frente y un sudor frío recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarle lo de mis ojos.

Miré hacia el lado para buscar a Edward pero este no estaba , por lo visto ya se había ido … Y yo necesitaba calmarme , así que yo misma me preparé el baño y me vestí.

Me senté en mi tocador para desenredar mi pelo y arreglármelo, así que cogí el cepillo y así lo hice, pero cuando dejé el cepillo de nuevo sobre el tocador me dí cuenta de que había una carta.

_Querida Bella , lamento mucho que te hallas levantado en mi ausencia , pero tenía asuntos que atender , estaré toda la mañana en la biblioteca reunido con mi padre pero por favor no me culpes por ello , yo mas que nadie quiero pasar el mayor tiempo el la presencia de mi princesa , pero debo zanjar con mi padre ciertos asuntos que a ambos nos conciernen , te veré en la comido ._

_Te amo _

_Edward_

¿De verdad cree que me puedo disgustar con él por que tenga que atender asuntos de Estado?Yo nunca osaría inmiscuirme en ello.

-Buenos días Bella -dijo Rosalie asomando la cabeza por la puerta de mis aposentos.

-Buenos días Rose-dije guardando la carta en el cajón de mi tocador-pasa por favor no te quedes ahí.-dije haciéndole una indicación para que entrara.

Vi como ella se sentaba sobre la cama y me miraba con impaciencia.

-¿Y bien ?-me dijo ella con ojos ilusionados y con inquietud

-¿Debería decir algo?-dije con tono chistoso haciendo obvio que no sabía a que se refería

-¿Pero Bella no has hablado con Edward?-me dijo levantándose y tomándome de la mano

-No le e visto , cuando e amanecido él se había marchado , me a dejado una nota diciéndome que estaría en una reunión con el rey , su padre.-dije

-O Dios mío Bella , eso quiere decir que no sabes nada , ¿ no sabes de que se trata verdad ? -me dijo levantando la voz y haciendo que su tono de emoción fuera mas claro y evidente.

-Por favor Rosalie , de la manera en como estas tiene que ser algo importante , por favor dímelo ya -le dije poniéndome un poco nerviosa

-Bella , creo que será mejor que te lo comunique Edward-me dijo Rosalie con expresión arrepentida

-Rosalie por el amor de todos los santos , no le veré hasta la comida -

-Bien , bien , si te pones así …-ella dio un suspiro y entonces habló-Bella , el rey abdicará en Edward antes de lo planeado , por lo visto cree que es el momento apropiado y que tu esposo esta totalmente capacitado para ejercer como rey.

Yo me quedé helada, si lo iban a coronar como rey , yo me convertiría en la reina.

-NO¡¡-grité a todo pulmón , era para lo que me habían educado toda mi vida , para ser reina

-¿Cómo QUE NO BELLA ?-me gritó Rosalie.-¿No te alegras por Edward?-

-Claro que me alegro Rosalie dije caminando por toda la habitación de forma caótica-pero … tengo miedo …es para lo que me habéis educado y no creo estar preparada.

-Bella cariño-me dijo cogiendome la cara con las dos manos-ya hemos hablado mucho de esto y vas a ser una reina magnifica , lo sé-

Pero de repente las puertas de mis aposentos se abrieron y se cerraron rápidamente .

-Que preciosidad que os llevéis tan bien - dijo Edward con los brazos cruzamos sobre su pecho.

Las dos cuando lo vimos nos quedamos totalmente petrificadas.

-Rosalie puedes dejarnos solos al la princesa y a mí un momento-dijo Edward haciéndole una reverencia.

-Por supuesto , con vuestro permiso me retiro.-dijo Rose

Y pude ver que cuando Rosalie pasaba por el lado de Edward este le dijo al oído:

-Emmet te está esperando en los establos-dijo mi príncipe con una sonrisa de niño en los labios.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír , ya que al parecer , todos estaban contentos de la relación entre Rose y cuando Rosalie salió y cerró la puerta Edward se acercó mi dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-¿As leído la nota que te dejé?-me dijo al oído.

-Si , la e leído , pero pensaba que no te vería hasta la comida - le dije nerviosamente.

-Si , pensaba que la reunión con mi padre iba a demorarse mas , pero no , todo se a solucionado rápidamente y sin problemas.¿no quieres saber de que hemos hablado?-me dijo jugando con un mechón de mi pelo y sonriendo.

-Si vos queréis decírmelo….-no quería parecer ni entrometida ni nada parecido.

-Bueno , claro que te lo diré , ya que también te incumbe a ti -se acercó a la ventana y tras coger una bocanada de aire continuó hablando

-Bella - dijo volviéndose para mirarme - nuestra coronación será en tres días-me dijo . Yo no tuve mas remedio que fingir que no sabía nada así que me acerqué a él y le dije:

-O amor , no sabes lo que me alegro por ti , serás un gran rey-le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Pero que dices?!-dijo él alejándome de su cuerpo-No puedo ser un buen rey si no tengo a mi princesa a mi lado , la cual también se convertirá en reina junto a mí-dicho esto me dio un gran beso en los labios.

-Esto es muy curioso-dije pensativa

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo mirándome con confusión

-Es curioso el hecho de que e vivido toda mi vida temiendo este momento , por no estar a la altura , y con dos frases dichas de tu boca , has hecho que todo lo que he temido durante estos años se esfumara como el aire.-le dije mirándome a los ojos con ternura

-Bueno , la gente cambia cuando se enamora ¿no? Si estas con la persona a la que quieres es porque te aporta algo que necesitas y bueno …supongo que yo te doy seguridad .

-¿Solo seguridad ? -le dije mirándolo con mis ojos iluminados.-Si tuviera que hacer una lista con todo lo que me aportas sentimentalmente no habría papel en el planeta suficiente..

-Dulce , apasionada , inteligente , hermosa…¿Cómo puedes tener tantas cualidades buenas?-e dijo dándome un beso.

-No todo lo que tengo yo es bueno …-le dije dándole la espalda y caminando hacia mi tocador para sentarme y así evitar mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ?- me dijo siguiéndome y colocándose detrás de mi con sus manos en mis brazos-Hay algo que te preocupa ¿verdad?.

-Es sobre lo que me dijiste anoche .. Sobre la fiesta a la que fui-dije con voz ía miedo de su reacción , no se cual podría ser pero la verdad me sorprendió.

-Solamente te lo dije para que supieras que era consciente de adonde fuiste y que paso allí, solo eso , pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir , porque no me gusta que me desobedezcan.-dijo mientras me tocaba el pelo.

-Lo siento mucho,-dije apenada-te pido que me perdones , solo deseo eso , no quiero que estés molesto o disgustado por mis actos.

-Bella-dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por mi cuello -se como es mi hermana , y se que fue idea de ella el ir , tiene un gran don de convicción sobre los demás mi dulce flor.

-No la culpes Edward, pero … quiero saber quien te lo dijo-le dije dándome la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora - dijo de manera molesta y dándome la espalda.

-Edward!!-le dije tajantemente-Te lo dijo Tanya ¿verdad? La vi allí en la fiesta comportándose como una ramera y una cualquiera ¿hablas con ella?-

Pero él no me contestaba , lo único que reinaba era el silencio entre los dos , al parecer si que estaba molesto , pero por lo visto no quería mostrar su enfado conmigo.

-¡EDWARD! ¡CONTESTAME DE UNA VEZ!- Le ordené poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo.

Pero en ese momento vi que hice mal , ya que con un movimiento muy brusco quitó mi mano de su brazo haciéndolo con tanta fuerza que con el impulso de su movimiento me caí al quedé petrificada y helada sin saber que hacer , sin saber si reaccionar , sin saber si hablarle o no .

-Si no hubieras ido a esa orgia ella no te hubiera visto allí , porque eso es lo que son ese tipo de fiestas enmascaradas orgías llenas de depravación y exponiéndote en esos sitios lo único que aces es tirar por el suelo tu nombre y tu posición.-me dijo levantándome del suelo bruscamente.

Entonces no se lo que pasó por mi mente , que le solté todo

-¿Sigues hablando con ella no ?¿No será que disfrutas mas con ella?

-No digas estupideces-me dijo gritando.

-El único que dice estupideces eres tú , se supone que tengo que estas encerrada aquí ¿verdad? Esperando tu vuelta como una mujer sumisa y callada ¿no?

-¿BELLA CALLATE Y NO EMPEORES MI HUMOR!-me dijo tirándome a la cama bruscamente.

-No soportas que te digan la verdad a la cara ¿no? Se supone que tengo que estar por debajo de ti y no llevarte la contraria pero lo que sucede es que eres un hipócrita-le dije levantándome de la cama y enfrentándome a él.

- Al parecer debo obedecerte como un perro -concluí mirándole directamente a los ojos , unos ojos que no correspondían con los de mi príncipe .

-Me debes obedecer porque soy tu señor y tu marido , y como futura reina tendrás que acatar mis ordenes y mis deseos . Y como sigas sacándome de mis casillas como estas haciendo ahora y comportándote como una niña malcriada en vez de cómo una futura reina ten por seguro que cada vez me verás menos en nuestro lecho-me dijo amenazándome.

Pero en ese momento todo se me volvió negro, la cabeza me daba vueltas y todo mi cuerpo pesaba , no podía pensar con claridad y me faltaba la respiración.

Lo último que recuerdo es el frío contacto de mío cuerpo contra el duro y helado suelo.

* * *

Un olor algo fuerte hizo que volviera a estar consciente , abrí mis ojos poco a poco , debido a que aún estaba algo aturdida y algo mareada.

Estaba sobre algo blando , lo que supuse que era mi cama , y unas voces muy familiares me llevaron de nuevo a la realidad.

-Ya está despertando-dijo Esme con su voz dulce y maternal.

-Bella , Bella ¿puedes oírme?-esa era la voz de Alice.

-Aún parece que está algo aturdida-dijo Rose con un hilo de voz.

Cuando desperté por completo pude ver a las tres sentadas alrededor del borde de la cama mirándome con cara de preocupación .Pero una cuarta voz que no conocía se dirigió a mi.

-Su majestad, ¿se encuentra mejor?-dijo una voz masculina.

-Si , creo que me desmayé-dije intentando incorporarme .

-Soy el medico real mi nombre es Lord Seth pero por favor No haga esfuerzos princesa, se ha desmallado , a sido a causa de un disgusto ¿puede ser?-me dijo

-Bueno … si…su alteza y yo hemos tenido una pequeña discusión-le dije con voz apenada.

-Bien , pero permítame decirle princesa que esto no a sido solo por un pequeño disgusto , y si me permite el atrevimiento , aunque no es de mi incumbencia , creo que la discusión no a sido tan pequeña como vos me decís , pero bueno, lo único que debe hacer es estar en reposo unos días sin sobre saltos , nada más-clonluyó el doctor haciendo una reverencia y saliendo por la puerta.

-Bella, Edward está fuera y parece muy inquieto-me dijo con voz dulce mi querida reina Esme.

-Supongo que mi esposo estará alterado , por la discusión y por mi culpa -dije apenada.

-No cariño , conozco a mi hijo muy bien , y déjame decirte que lo que corre por la expresión de su cara no es enfado , sino preocupación y remordimiento .

-¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? Y los más importante Esme ¿Por qué Edward se exalta de esa manera?-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo es su carácter cariño, con el tiempo aprenderás a llevarlo, pero también está así por sus tareas como futuro rey , pero lo más importante es que arregléis lo que halla pasado , el te quiere y te adora y no quiere que nada malo te pase aunque tenga esos cambios de humor tan repentinos cuando no le conviene hablar de algo .-finalizó Esme dándome un beso en la frente.

-Madre -dijo Alice con tono preocupado-Edward aguarda tras la puerta como un toro enfurecido , si lo dejamos mas tiempo fuera a cavar una zanja de las vueltas que está dando-concluyó Alice.

-Bien , marchémonos entonces-Dijo Rose incorporándose-

Las tres se despidieron de mi antes de dejar pasar a Edward a nuestros aposentos , cuando este entró , ellas salieron inmediatamente y cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

Miré hacía la puerta y vi a Edward con la cabeza baja , como si estuviera arrepentido , pero no se movía , no se acercaba , su orgullo al parecer le pesaba mas que su conciencia.

Intenté incorporarme en la capa para estar casi sentada con mi espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama , pero antes de que pudiera ponerme en la posición que yo quería , Edward avanzó hacia mí para ayudarme.

Mientras cogía mi cintura y me erguía levemente pude ver su rostro , pude ver sus ojos , y juraría que era esa expresión en los ojos que se tiene tras , rojos y brillantes con una expresión de pura angustia en el alama.

-Edward tu…-iba a preguntarle si había estado llorando pero el me cortó.

-No Bella , por favor , no digas nada , soy yo el que tiene que hablarte a ti m por que yo soy el culpable de todo esto.

-Pero no hace falta que digas nada- le dije con voz triste.

-Aun así quiero decirlo, Bella , el motivo de mi enfado han sido tus acusaciones hacia mí de cómo es mi persona , no soy hipócrita , no te veo como un animal doméstico que tenga que ir tras de mí , y tu no estás por debajo de mí Bella , tu eres mi igual , mi princesa y mi futura reina.

No veo a Tanya , ella insistió en hablar conmigo y me persiguió por todo el palacio , pero ella seguía hablando y contándome todo y yo tengo oídos y no pude evitar escucharla.Y no dejaría mi caliente lecho junto a ti por una serpiente de cascabel , ya que tu eres la única que de verdad me hace sentir hombre.

Sobre lo de la fiesta , no quiero que vallas sola no por que quiera tenerte controlada ni mucho menos Bella , si así fuera te pondría una escolta real y te vigilarían día y noche , es solo que en esas fiestas ahí mucha depravación muchos jóvenes hambrientos de bellas mujeres y muchas sustancias del diablo que corrompen el alama haciendo que te mueras poco a poco , es solo por que intento protegerte y por que si no estoy contigo no puedo hacerlo mi querido ángel , solo eso , solo es porque no quiero que te pase nada malo , sin ti mi mundo se acabaría.-

Esa fue la primera vez que pude ver dentro del corazón de Edward , trasparente y cristalino como el agua de un manantial virgen.

Pero yo me quedé muda , no supe como reaccionar , era una de esas situaciones que te quedabas paralizada sin saber por donde salir ni que decir.

-Bella por favor dime algo -dijo Edward escondiendo la cabeza sobre mi regazo-Solo pide que me perdones , se que no tengo perdón ángel mío , pero te lo suplico , mi alama a cambio de tu perdón.

-Edward , no seáis estúpido , no te voy a dar el perdón por tu alma-él ante mi contestación aferró sus manos a las sabanas cogiendo con fuerza a estas pero se relajó y me miró cuando continué-porque yo tu alma la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo , no puede darme algo que ya tengo , al igual que yo no podría darte mi corazón porque ya eres su dueño desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No sé como hacer para compensarte princesa mía-dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en los labios-

-No tienes que hacer nada , yo me conformo con que no se vuelva a repetir ninguna discusión como esta…no nos hace ningún bien.

-Tan sabía y tan joven …-dijo el acariciando mi mejilla.

-Tan hermoso y feroz…-le dije posando me mano sobre la que acariciaba mi mejilla.

* * *

Pasaron los tres días desde mi desmayo, y un gran grupo de criadas estaban en mis aposentos al igual que Rosalie Alice y mi suegra Esme.

Hoy era el gran día , el día mas importante para el país , el cambio de reinado.

Todo el pueblo amaba al rey Carlisle y a la reina Esme , sus largos años de reinado fueron justos y fructíferos y el pueblo los adoraba por eso .Pero a todo rey le llega la hora de pasar su relevo a su heredero, ya que los años de reinado son muy absorbentes con mucho trabajo y agotadores.

Me puse un vestido blanco con matices y bordados en color dorado a lo largo de todo el corsé y de la gran y voluptuosa falda que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Las mangas llegaban un poco más abajo que mi codo , y por los lados se asomaba putilla de encaje de color dorado también.

Me estaban acomodando mi cabello cuando Edward entró , y cuando lo vi , me quedé anonadada , estaba bellísimo . Su traje para la ocasión era del mismo color que el mío , incluso los bordados en dorado al igual que la capa que llevaba a sus espaldas.

-Déjenme solo con mi esposa-dijo con voz autoritaria.

En ese momento temí , porque parecía estar enfadado por algo , y eso parecía el comienzo de otra pelea, pero cuando todas las criadas salieron de nuestros aposentos , al igual que Rosalie , su hermana y su madre y se cerraron las puertas yo solo pude preguntarle.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-le dije con voz temerosa.

-Nada - me contestó con expresión de no comprender-¿debería pasar algo?-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me cogió con una mano la parte de mi nuca y con voz sensual y divertida me dijo:

-No pasa nada amor, es solo que , estoy practicando ahora que voy a ser rey , necesito un tono de voz autoritario-me dijo entre risas.

Yo no pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia y mirarle con los ojos divertidos

-creo que a ti no te hace falta practicar ningún tono de voz nuevo- dije entre risas y añadí-por cierto , te ves muy guapo e imponente-

-Si lo dices por mis ropas , es solo porque tengo que estar a la altura de mi futura reina

* * *

Nos dirigimos en un carruaje tirado por seis caballos blancos hasta la capilla del castillo , donde se nos contraria como reyes de Francia.

Una vez dentro , vez dentro de la capilla me quedé sin palabras , ya que eso en vez de una capilla parecía toda una catedral.

Esta se encontraba anexa a lo que era todo el castillo , pero estaba dentro de los limites del palacio , por lo cual se le consideraba propiedad real.

Todos los presentes estaban ya allí , así que ya era el momento . Edward me tendió su brazo y yo gustosa lo tomé , mientras caminábamos por el pasillo formado entre dos filas gigantescas de bancos con miles de personas allí y otros cientos de personas en las balconadas interiores mi mente me decía que fuera mas cuidadosa que nunca con mis pasos, y por primera vez en toda mi vida , hice lo que e tenido que hacer desde siempre , levantar la cabeza y mostrar mi orgullo y seguridad.

Llegamos al final del pasillo , el cual cubría una alfombra roja y sobre un pequeño podio dos a ellos Estaba Emmet ,Jasper, el obispo y los otros consejeros de la corona.

Sobre los dos tronos estaba el escudo de la familia real de los Cullen.

Edward me ayudo a subir al pequeño podio y ambos nos dimos la vuelta en dirección a los presentes.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado por los nervios , pero cuando vi a Edward a mi lado , supe que nada podía salir mal junto a él y que reinaríamos desde el corazón y desde nuestra conciencia.

Comenzó la misa y yo solo me repetía en mi cabeza que seria una gran reina y no fallaría jamás a mi pueblo , ya que el pueblo sería mi cuidado.

Al terminar toda la ceremonia , para concluir nos pusieron las coronas y en ese momento todos los presentes se levantaron.

-DIOS SALVE AL REY Y A LA REINA ¡¡¡¡-Gritó el obispo y todos los presentes lo repitieron así concluyó la ceremonia.


	20. Chapter 19

**Ya había pasado una semana desde la coronación y Edward y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos del que podía imaginar.**

**Me enseñó a montar a caballo …bueno a su caballo que ahora era mío , y él estaba muy orgulloso de mí , ya que decía que parecía toda una amazonas si yo montaba tan bien era porque él era un maestro excelente.**

**-¿Tiene mi amada la amabilidad de hacer una carrera?- me preguntó Edward desde otro caballo.**

**-No puedo decirle que no a mi rey-dije con un tono de voz coqueto.**

**-Bien-contestó él - él primero que llegue a la cima de esa colina será el ganador y el que pierda tendrá que prepararle el baño al otro por una semana entera-concluyó él guiñándome un ojo.**

**-por favor Edward, eso en todo caso sería un privilegio para el perdedor -dije riéndome **

**-Bien-dijo entre risas-A mi señal ¿de acuerdo? UNO , DOS TRES YA .**

**Al aviso de Edward , los dos caballos empezaron a correr , cada vez mas y mas rápido , corriendo sobre la hierba mojada.**

**De un momento a otro me empecé a sentir mareada y con mucha angustí brazos y piernas empezaron a flojear y mi vista se nublaba .Y tan rápido como me empecé a marear sentí la fresa hierba del suelo en contacto con mi cuerpo y lo último que pude ver es la silueta de Edward arriba de la colina mirando en mi dirección y viniendo hacia mí.**

**Edward Pov.**

**Mientras llegaba a la cima de la colina una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara , no escuchaba al caballo de Bella tras de mí , lo que quería decir que había ganado.**

**Cuando estuve en la cima dije -He ganado pequeña Bella-Pero no había nadie detrás de mi , así que giré la cabeza y me la encontré tirada en el suelo del prado bocabajo y parecía inconsciente.**

**Una nube de pánico y terror se apoderó de mí corrí con mi caballo tan rápido como pude hasta que llegué hasta donde estaba ella.**

**No me faltó tiempo para saltar del caballo hacia el suelo , me arrodille a su vera y la cogí en mis brazos diciendo su nombre a grito , pidiendo a Dios que por favor me hablara , pero no lo hizo…la cargué al caballo y marché a palacio .**

**Cuando la dejé sobre la cama Alice ya había llamado al médico real, el cual apareció en nuestros aposentos en menos que canta un gallo , pero no pude quedarme con Bella , ni yo ni nadie , el doctor nos pidió que saliéramos para poder examinarla.**

**Fuera de la habitación estaban todos , Rosalie lloraba en el hombro de Emmet y este la abrazaba y consolaba, Jasper intentaba calmar a Alice porque estaba muy nerviosa debido a lo que le habia sucedido a Bella , y mi madre y mi padre intentaban calmarme a mí .**

**Pasó una hora y Emmet y Jasper me sugirieron que fueramos a biblioteca , así podría relajarme un poco según ellos.**

**Cuando estuvimos allí los tres , sentados en los sillones que decoraban la biblioteca , Jasper me sirvió un whisky y yo lo acepté sin oponerme .Se que el alcohol no me iba a solucionar nada , pero ahora mismo , podría hacer cualquier cosa , incluso interrumpir el examen del doctor a Bella , así que es normal que ellos intentaran distraerme …**

**Pasaron dos horas más y Alice interrumpió en la biblioteca.**

**-Edward …Edward !!!!!!!!! - dijo chillando **

**-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-le dije poniéndome de pié y abrazándola.**

**-Bella a despertado , era un desmayo , ella quiere verte…VEN CORRE , NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO-Me dijo con tono histérco.**

**Salí corriendo hacia nuestros aposentos y entré en el , el doctor estaba hablando a Bella , la cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara.**

**Por lo menos eso era sintoma de que se encontraba bien … pero no era una sonrisa como otra cualquiera , era como una sonrisa de alegria interior , como de -Majestad-dijo el medico haciendome una reberencia y cortando mis pensamientos.-Su majestad no tiene nada malo , solo debería descansar , era un desmayo y ….bueno ella quiere decirselo primero, si me disculpa - dijo el medico aciendo otra reberencia y saliendo cerrando las puertas tras de él.**

**-Edward-me llamó mi angel con voz ahogada, y yo me acerqué a la cama , me acerqué con paso temeroso por lo que me diria.**

**-Bella ¿Qué fue lo que te paso ? ¿Cómo te encuentras?.**

**-Solo fue un simple desmayo mi señor - dijo ella besandome la sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.**

**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le dije me abrazó y me dijo:**

**-Edward …. Estoy embarazada de 4 semanas-Yo solo pude callar , no quería derramar ni una sola lagrima aunque fueran de felicidad.**

**-Mi amor , vamos a tener por fin un hijo … me dijo llorando y cogiéndome la cara para mirarme directamente a los ojos.**

**-Dios mío Bella….eso es genial…voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo , te lo prometo , habrá que ir preparando la habitación del pequeño y comprarle un pony y también…-pero ella me calló con un dulce beso en los labios.**

**-Amor es muy pronto para pensar en ello ¿no? , aun no a salido de mi vientre y tu ya piensas en regalarle un pony …. Me encanta verte así de emocionado.**

**Como no iba a estar emocionado por favor …. Por fin nuestro amor culminaba.**

**-Hermosa reina mía, como no voy a estar emocionado cuando un hijo fruto de los dos es lo último que nos faltaba para completarnos a los dos …**

**Un hijo , un heredero , el fruto del amor entre ambos …esto no podía ir mejor …**

**De repente una cabecita apareció por la puerta al igual que todas las cabezas de los demás.**

**Al ver esto , les indiqué que podían pasar.**

**Toda una avalancha de preguntas preguntando sobre como se encontraba Bella calló sobre mí , entonces volví a mirar a mi esposa, y ella me sonrió y me dijo:**

**-Creo que se deben enterar Edward…-dijo mi ángel sonriendo.**

**-Enterarnos ? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Edward?-dijo mi madre asustada.**

**-Si , dinos ya que le pasó-dijo Jasper con gran fastidio e impotencia por no saber lo que ocurría.**

**-Bien , lo que le a ocurrido a Bella a sido un desmayo-dije mirando a todos , los cuales no parecían entender, por lo visto , intuían que había algo más.**

**-¿Un desmayo? ¡Bella , ya te dije que últimamente comías poco , por eso el desmayo!-dijo Alice muy nerviosa.**

**-No me extraña que te ayas desmayado Bella-dijo Rosalie muy maternal-últimamente te veías muy cansada y vomitabas , no era nada raro que te encontraras mal por todos esos síntomas y de ahí él desmayo.**

**-Bueno…-dijo mi ángel mirando a todos con sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí-Todo tiene que ver con lo que me pasa , los mareos y los vómitos ,y es que….estoy en estado…vamos a tener un hijo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Un heredero para la corona , eso es magnífico-dijo mi padre.**

**-Edward , tienes que ordenar que habiliten un aposento para la nueva criatura , y tenemos que decorarla con todo lo que se nos ocurra-me dijo Alice emocionada a la vez que me abrazaba.**

**-Yo opino lo mismo hermana mía-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-Pero ahora , me gustaría que nos permitierais un momento a solas,Bella tiene que descansar.**

**-Si , me gustaría dormir un rato , me siento algo agotada-dijo ella tomándome la mano .**

**Todos salieron de nuestros aposentos , no sin antes darle un beso a mi Bella y darle la enhorabuena.**

**Cuando todos salieron , yo me quedé mirando a Bella y le pregunté si le molestaría que me tumbara a su lado en la cama , a lo que ella contestó**

**-Ai Edward -dijo abrazándome una vez que ya estaba tumbado-Con lo culto e inteligente que eres y me preguntas eso…pues no me molestas ,a ahora mismo lo que mas me apetece es tenerte a mi lado , a ti , al padre de mi futuro hijo o hija , a mi esposo , a mi rey …Pronto seremos una familia…la familia que nunca tuve desde que murió mi padre …-dijo mientras hacia un bostezo**

**-serás una madre estupenda, la mejor de todas-dije acariciándole el cabello - nuestro bebe tendrá todo lo que él quiera , pero sobre todo, lo que nunca le faltará será nuestro amor y cariño.**

**-muchos-dijo mi bella casi en sueños**

**-Muchos ¿qué Bella?-le dije extrañado , no sabía a lo que se refería.**

**-Muchos niños, quiero tener muchos niños Edward , tener a mis hijos jugando en el jardín y escuchando sus risas , cuando hay niños cerca , todo es tan …feliz y hermoso , con niños alrededor todo tiene un matiz rosa , se ve todo con más alegría.**

**Yo solo pude darle un beso en la frente , estaba ya casi dormida , y esas palabras que habían salido de su boca eran hermosas , ella me iba a conceder el mayor regalo que una mujer le puede conceder a un hombre cuando se aman de verdad, y ese regalo era un hijo fruto del amor entre ambos , la culminación de la pareja , el último paso…yo le daría todos los hijos que quisiera si eso le hacia feliz…porque la amo , y sin ella …si ella no estuviera conmigo…si la perdiera alguna vez , yo no podría vivir , moriría de locura y soledad por no tener a mi ángel junto a mí , ella daba color a mi vida.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

**Tres meses más tarde…..**

**A pesar de estar embarazada de unos tres meses me sentía estupenda y llena de energía, el doctor real venía a revisar mi estado con frecuencia, y decía que lo más molesto del embarazo ya lo había pasado; él tenía razón, los mareos y los vómitos avían desaparecido para dar paso a los antojos y a las nauseas por algunas comidas y olores.**

**Por otro lado , estaba muy orgullosa de Edward, ya que , a pesar de no haber nacido aún la criatura , estaba totalmente volcado en mí.Apenas dormía por si yo sentía alguna molestia y siempre estaba acariciando mi apenas abultado vientre , por no hablar de el echo de que había abandonado esas fiestas con tanto derroche asta altas horas de la madrugada.**

**El pueblo estaba muy volcado con nosotros al igual que nosotros con ellos, pero últimamente habían algunas revueltas por parte de un grupo de radicales descontentos por algún hecho que acudía con Edward a los actos oficiales de estado al igual que presidía con él algunas reuniones con las personas que tras nosotros ayudaban a dirigir el país , consejeros ministros y otros cargos.**

**A pesar de que el país seguía manteniendo una etapa de felicidad , nunca se podía tener a todos los ciudadanos contentos, y al igual que durante el reinado de Carlisle , siempre hay nobles muy influyentes conspirando y tramando a las espaldas del rey , y se decía que esas revueltas estaban infundidas y animadas por esos mismos nobles conspiradores.**

**Pero si antes mi presencia en temas políticos de estado como ese era escasa , ahora que estaba en estado lo era apenas me dejaba realizar los cargos que me correspondían por miedo a que el estrés de mis deberes como reina afectaran tanto a mí como a nuestro hijo.**

**En ese momento me encontraba en la biblioteca , leyendo un libro sobre un tal filósofo llamado Rousseau , el cual estaba teniendo gran éxito tanto en la corte francesa como en otros países.**

**Cerré el libro quedando sumamente absorta en una conversación que se mantenía acaloradamente en el é el libro sobre el sillón y con sumo sigilo me dirigí a la puerta.**

**Conforme me iba a cercando más tenía mas claro quién era el poseedor de esa voz, una voz que escuché una vez y que no podía quedar en el olvido , ya que esa voz era muy particular.**

**-Jacob…-dije en un susurro para mi misma.**

**Pegué mi oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor , ya que no era pos cotillear , si no por que era algo extraño , normalmente no se tenían esas discusiones en uno de los pasillos de palacio.**

**Al escuchar hablar al acompañante de Jacob me relajé , no era Edward con quien hablaba…**

**Me resultaba raro escuchar hablar así a Jacob, cierto que solo hablé con él una vez , y por lo que habíamos conversado parecía bastante "bueno" por decirlo de algún modo.**

**Pero mi corazón pegó un brinco y mi cuerpo se llenó de preocupación y temor cuando escuché como Jacob finalizaba la conversación con su acompañante.**

**-Si Edward me sigue negando lo que es mío esto acabará muy mal para él , recuérdalo James.**

**Edward…Edward…no , no y no , ¿que era lo que ocurría? ¿un conflicto de intereses?**

**Mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido , parecía que iba a salir por mi boca, mis pulmones no asimilaban el aire que respiraba y me estaba poniendo muy inquieta.**

**Cuando escuché que Jacob y el otro hombre se fueron salí corriendo de la biblioteca , corría tan rápido como podía , preguntando a cada siervinte o sirvienta si habían visto a mi marido , por fin pude averiguar que se hallaba en la sala donde solía retirarse cuando quería estar solo.**

**En esa sala hallaba tranquilidad por medio de su piano; decía que cuando tocaba música con su piano se abstraía de ese mundo tan conflictivo y material para ir a un mundo mejor.**

**Pero cuando estuve delante de la sala no me importó que deseara estar solo , sin pensarlo abrí las puertas y lo vía como se daba la vuelta para mirar quien había entrado de manera tan poco apropiada.**

**-Yo solo pude mirarle a los ojos llenos de lagrimas y decirle:**

**-Edward…yo…lo siento , pero necesitaba hablar contigo , se que no quieres que te interrumpan cuando estas aquí pero….-**

**Él me cortó y su mirada de enojo hacia la persona que había entrado cambió a una gran sonrisa cuando vio que se trataba de mí **

**- HA!!Bella eres tú ángel mío…ven , siéntate junto a mí , quiero enseñarte algo-dijo mientras daba unos golpecitos en el taburete del piano donde el estaba sentado.**

**Yo no me lo pensé y anduve hacia él , contubiendo las lagrimas que aún tenia que dejar caer por mis ojos.**

**-Esta mañana a sido para mí algo turbulenta, e tenido que encargarme y atender unos asuntos nada agradables y e venido aquí para relajarme y e compuesto algo…-dijo cogiendo una de mis manos con las de él-e compuesto una canción para ti y para el fruto de nuestro amor (NOTA:NANA DE EDWARD PARA BELLA EN LA PELÍCULA).**

**Empezó a tocar la canción que había compuesto mientras la luz de atardecer entraba por las ventanas atravesando las cortinas de colores , dando a la habitación una atmosfera mágica y acogedora.**

**Mientras el tocaba yo me quedaba mirando como sus manos se deslizaban ágilmente por las teclas del piano , pero mi mirada e desviaba de sus manos a notar que el de vez en cuando quitaba la mirada de la teclas para mirarme a mí , el me sonreía con una sonrisa y una expresión muy calida y si desde que le conocí sabía que no quería que le pasara nada , ahora mas que nunca tenía que poner mi empeño en eso y contare todo lo que había escuchado e intentar poner una solución a esto ….**

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS , E TARDADO MUCHO EN SUBIR E SIGUIENTE CAP LO SÉ , PERO COMO YA OS DIJE ESTOY DE EXAMENES…(SI SI AÚN ) Y SUBÍ UN CAP DE OTRA HISTORIA QUE HACIA TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALIZABA Y TENÍA ESTE CAP A MEDIAS Y E TENDIO AHORAUN RATO LIBRE Y LO E CONCLUIDO …**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE OK?????????????????????????Y QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS DICIENDO SI OS GUSTA….UN BESO PARA TODOS ¡¡¡¡¡¡ **


	21. Chapter 20

**BELLA POV **

**Noté como Edward se movía a mi lado y hacía a un lado las sabanas que le cubrían, anduvo un rato por nuestros aposentos y tras darme unos besos en la frente y acariciar mi vientre, aun plano, salió cerrando la puerta.**

**Yo estaba despierta desde antes del amanecer, no había podido conciliar el sueño…y no por mi embarazo, si no por lo que escudé tiempo atrá que averiguar de que se trataba y si no lo lograba tendría que advertir a Edward.**

**Decidí vestirme y salir a pasear por el jardín tras me encontraba oliendo el dulce aroma de las rosas escuché unas voces reír levemente; me acerqué para ver de donde provenían esas voces y pude ver a Rosalie y a Emmet sentados sobre la hierba fresca, estaban actuando como un par de jóvenes tortolitos, y al ver esto no pude evitar sonreír para mi misma, me llenaba por dentro ver a Rosalie tan feliz y plena.**

**Y al ver a Rosalie se me ocurrió que tal vez a ella le podría preguntar mas a fondo sobre Jacob, tal vez ella escuchara algo o tal vez podría preguntárselo a Emmet.**

**¿Pero que es en lo que estaba pensando? Era la vida de mi amado la que estaba en juego, no tenía tiempo para andar investigando, lo mejor sería preguntárselo a ambos directamente.**

**-Hola pareja, espero no interrumpir nada-dije mientras me acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.**

**-Buenos días Bella-dijo Emmet-No molestas para nada, no tendrías ni que preguntarlo-**

**-Ven siéntate con nosotros ¿dormiste bien? ¿ O te molesto el pequeño bebe?-dijo Rosalie acariciándome la tripa.**

**-No es el pequeño lo que perturba mis noches-dije poniendo una expresión de tristeza.**

**-Hay que ver con Edward….-dijo Emmet en tono picaron.**

**Yo no pude evitar carcajearme a pleno pulmón por su ocurrencia pero le contesté que tampoco me refería a Edward si no a un problema de mayor envergadura.**

**-¿Pero que sucede ?-dijo Emmet ahora con tono serio.**

**-Si bella ¿ pasa algo malo?-me dijo Rose acariciándome la mano.**

**-Vereís…queria preguntaros algo , tanto a ti Rosalie como a ti Emmet.-dije mirando a ambos.-El otro día escuché una conversación entre un tal James y Jacob Black , por lo visto Jacob le esta reclamando "algo que es suyo " a Edward y dice que si no se lo da le pasará algo malo a mi esposo.**

**Emmet puso cara de preocupación y me desvió la mirada , era como si él ya supiera algo.**

**-Emmet , deberías contarle lo que sabes-dijo Rosalie mirándolo con pura angustia.**

**-Bella, realmente , todo incluido Edward suponíamos que algún día te enterarías , lo que pasa es que no esperábamos que fuera así-**

**Lagrimas de agonía empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas , y esto no le hacia bien a mi bebe.**

**-Verás Bella … -comenzó Rose-Antes de que Edward y tu estuvierais comprometidos , se preacordó un enlace matrimonial entre tu y Edward , ya que esté en un principio estaba comprometido con una princesa de Noruega creo recordar . **

**-Por una serie de cosas se rompió el matrimonio entre Edward y esa princesa y recayó en ti el matrimonio con Edward , de esta manera se canceló el tuyo con Jacob y el padre de este juró vengarse de Edward si tu no concebías nupcias con Black por lo visto el padre de Jacob le a infundado ese odio hacia Edward.**

**-Emmet por favor mas despacio no entiendo nada - dije yo , la verdad me estaba volviendo completamente loca ¿ que estaba pasando aquí?.**

**-lo que Emmet trata de decirte Bella , es que aún tras tantos años , Jacob tiene rencor hacia Edward , por que le a quitado algo que le pertenecía desde antes de naciera …Tú y aún intenta conseguir romper tu matrimonio con Edward para ganar tu mano y es un chico muy agradable cuando quiere conseguir algo Bella , pero cuando está a malas ganas puede hacer cualquier cosa.**

**-¿Y SE PUEDE DECIR PORQUE EDWARD NO ME HABÍA DICHO NADA ?-dije gritando a pleno pulmón y levantándome a la vez.**

**-Bella por favor-dijo Emmet - no es bueno que te alteres.**

**-Cierto Bella-Corroboró Rosalie-Además ¿como quieres que Edward te lo dijese ? No es un tema agradable para él el contarte que otro te quiere arrebatar de su lado.**

**-Es muy rey para algunas cosas y muy poco hombre para otras…dije marchándome al interior de palacio.**

**Emmet se levantó y me gritó alzando la voz que a donde iba , a lo que yo le contesté que ha hablar con el rey ( de manera irónica)**

**Lo busqué por todas las estancias en donde el solía estar y no lo encontré , estaba muy cansada así que decidí retirarme a mis aposentos , me sentía llena de ira , toda mi vida la había controlado mi madre , desde pequeña hasta que me casé con Edward , toda una vida sin ser dueña de esta es lo más horrible que puede pasarte , pero es peor aún cuando en un momento de esa vida eres tu la que lleva las riendas , pero te das cuenta que las personas de tu alrededor saben mejor que tu lo que tiene que ver con tigo .**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Bella ?-Dijo Edward saliendo del baño , por lo visto acababa de bañarse .**

**-Quiero irme -le dije mirando a trabes de un ventanal .**

**-¿A dónde amor? Podríamos ir a Italia , Venecia te encantaría-me dije posando sus manos en mi cintura y hablándome al oído desde mi espalda.**

**-No me as entendido bien … Quiero irme de aquí , no puedo estar con una persona que me oculta cosas de mi propia vedad - le dije aun evitando mirarle .**

**El me giró de forma brusca y me miró a los ojos con irá , con fuego , más aún de la que había en los míos .**

**-Quien te lo a contado Bella - dijo chillándome y zarandeándome de los hombros.-¡EXIGO SABER QUIEN BELLA QUIERO SABER QUIEN TE LO DIJO!-**

**-Supongo que hablarás del tema escondido del señor Black ¿no? - le dijo zafándome de su agarre.¿Pensabas decírmelo ? …a ya. Tal vez era un juego ¿no? Tenía que reunir las pistas como si de e un rompecabezas se tratara…**

**-Ya me has escuchado-me dijo - dime quien-me ordenó .**

**-Quieres saber ¿ verdad? , bien , no me lo dijo nadie ¿ contento ? Me enteré por mi misma , resulta que hará unos días por lo visto Jacob estaba en palacio y lo escudé hablar por el pasillo. Así me enteré ¿ satisfecho?.**

**-Bella-por el tono de su voz pude notar pena en ella y que se acercaba a mí , me estrechó entre sus brazos y me dijo : **

**-¿Cómo quieres que te diga que otro hombre te reclama ? ¿ De donde se supone que tenía que sacar las fuerzas para decírtelo? ¿ Porque te importa tanto que te lo haya ocultado?- me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos color esmeralda.**

**-Eso es lo que tanto me molesta mi rey- volví a decir irónicamente y con sarcasmo-Yo te debo obediencia y lealtad , pero ¿ porque tengo que dártela cuando m ocultas cosas que conciernen a mi ser en primera persona? Sois usted mi señor ¿dueño de mi vida?.**

**-Mi vida no te lo dije por que no concernía , querías angustiarte ¿no? No arias tu ¿eso ? ¿Ocultar una verdad que nada de importancia tiene para que la otra parte de amí , que eres tú , viva tranquila ?.**

**Te pido mil perdones si estás molesta por omitirte ese tema sobre Black-dijo arrodillándose , rodando sus brazos en mi cintura , y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi vientre mientras caían sus lagrimas-Pero te pido que no te marches , no soportaría tu ausencia , no puedes abandonarme no puedes , no lo hagas te lo suplico , por favor por favor mi amada Isabela ….**

**Yo me arrodillé ante él , para poder estar a la misma altura , pues me rompía el alma verlo rogarme de esa manera , un rey nunca debería doblegarse asi ante nadie , ni siquiera ante su esposa.**

**-Edward , no me iré a ninguna parte , pero por amor de Dios , levantate por favor.**

**-Prometasí que no te irás , prométeme que no me abandonarás-dijo el aún llorando y poniéndose en pie.**

**-Telo prometo , dije arreciándole el rostro , pero debes saber que escudé a Jacob decir que si no le dabas lo que era Sullo … algo malo te pasaría…**

**-Ese perro se equivoca si se piensa que vas a ser de él , antes muerto-dijo el dándome un beso y hablando con un tono de voz más cuerdo.**

**-No permitiré que pongas tu vida en peligro por mí-le dije algo irritada.**

**-Arreglaremos esto , no te preocupes , nos veremos esta noche Bella , voy a mandar que se celebre una reunión en Las Cortes , convocaré a los consejeros a mi padre a Emmet y Jasper , y encontraremos una solución , no sufras amor-y con esto salió por la puerta , dejándome con la incógnita de lo que hablaría en esa reunión.**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Holaaaa a todos espero que estéis todos bien ;) aquí os traigo este nuevo cap , y antes de que leáis deciros que hay mucho lemon a mi punto de vista ¿ok? NOS LEEMOS ABAJO BESITOSSS**_

_**Edward POV**_

_**Nos encontrábamos reunidos para hablar del candente tema el cual ahora estaba al rojo vivo.**_

_**-He decidido que la reunión se mantendría entre nosotros cuatro , el haber llamado a los consejeros solo serviría para darle poner más pólvora encima de la , como ya sabéis Isabella se a enterado del problema con Jacob que no sabe es que este problema puede ser uno mayor a nivel internacional , sabéis que Black es sobrino del rey de Italia , y que vivimos en paz con ese país por un tratado , pero él podría provocar una guerra haciendo que los demás países entren en juego por su propio interés .**_

_**-Cierto Edward, pero ¿que propones? No podemos ir a una guerra, aun contando con el apoyo de Portugal, España y Alemania.-Dijo Jasper.**_

_**-Me gustaría tener una solución…pero no la tengo -dije levantándome para servirme un brandy.**_

_**-Sinceramente Edward-dijo Emmet pensativo-No creo que se produzca una guerra por el afán de Jacob hacia Bella, no es motivo.**_

_**-No es un motivo Emmet-dijo mi padre-Pero si un buen argumento para provocar la guerra que su tío Aro quiere un desencadenante para acabar con nuestro reinado y coronar a Jacob aquí.**_

_**-Edward….- dijo Jasper levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mí-lo mejor será que Bella salga de la corte y de palacio, por lo menos por un tiempo…aunque Jacob quiera vengarse de ti el sabe que el mejor método para hacerlo es por medio de ella.**_

_**-Tienes razón…Padre-lo llamé acercándome a él-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la llevé a la casa de campo que utilizábamos en verano?-**_

_**-Por supuesto hijo, la casa está en perfectas condiciones, pero hay que llevarla lo antes posible, Emmet dile a Rosalie que irá con Bella-le dijo mi padre a Emmet.**_

_**-¿Y por que debo decírselo yo?-dijo Emmet con tono inocente **_

_**-Emmet por Dios-dijo mi padre haciendo una sonrisa-todos sabemos lo que te traes el Rosalie -**_

_**Conforme mi padre dijo esto Emmet se levantó de su silla y tan rojo como un tomase te marchó fuera de la otra circunstancia esto hubiera sido muy gracioso, pero en estos momentos nos encontrábamos en una partida de ajedrez humano. Troya también ardió por una mujer como pretexto de una guerra… y yo no consentiré que nadie le haga daño a mi dulce flor.**_

_**Cuando terminamos la reunión salí del salón y mande que avisaran a mi Bella para comer conmigo a solas en el jardín.**_

_**-Zafrina, avise a la reina de que hoy comeremos a solas, prepare todo en el jardín y cuando termines con eso prepara un baño para los dos en nuestros aposentos. . - dije firme, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se marcho.**_

_**Tras avisar a la sirvienta me marché a mi despacho para firmar algunos documentos y axial hacer tiempo hasta la comida.**_

_**Yo estaba tan sumergido en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta de que llamaron a la puerta.**_

_**-Pase-contesté a la llamada en la puerta, vi como la cabeza de una criada asomaba imidamete por la puerta.**_

_**-Su majestad, la reina le esta esperando en el jardín y la comido esta servida, cuando su realeza guste…-dijo la sirvienta.**_

_**-Hágale saber a mi esposa que ya me reúno con ella-y con esto cerró la puerta. **_

_**Tiré todos los documentos que tenía sobre mi escritorio, me encontraba impotente, no sabia como decirle a Bella que tendría que alejarse de palacio durante una temporada, y yo no aguantaría sin ella mucho tiempo… sin ella y por su puesto tampoco podría tener alejado de mí a mi futuro hijo.**_

_**No sabía como iba a decírselo o como iba a reaccionar… No sabia nada… tras pedirle suplicando que no se fuera y que no me abandonara ahora yo tenía que pedirle que lo hiciera.**_

_**----**_

_**Salí de mi despachó y me dirigí al jardín, donde Bella ya me estaba esperando desde hace bastante, conforme avanzaba hacia a ella, mas remordimientos me entraban, la estaba viendo como se tocaba el abultado vientre con una sonrisa en sus labios, y eso no me ayudaba a decirle lo que tenia que decirle.**_

_**Me gustaría que se quedara, pero seria arriesgar su vida…Jabo podría hacerle daño solo para causármelo ami… pero por otro lado si se marcaba… ella estaría bien… pero se quedara o no seguiría siendo un ser egoísta, egoísta por quererla a costa de todo.**_

_**Cuando llegué donde estaba ella, Bella se levantó con una sonrisa y me hizo una reverencia, ya que cuando había más gente al alrededor debíamos guardar las formas y seguir el protocolo, algo que ahora mismo no quería seguir, lo único que quería era hacerla mía y juntar mis labio con los suyos para así forjar un hasta pronto reina mía.**_

_**-Mi señor-dijo haciendo la reverencia-yo le cogí la mano y se la bese, tras esto le indiqué que se sentara.**_

_**-¿Ya habéis encontrado una solución mi señor?-dijo ella con una sonrisa increíble.**_

_**Yo les hice un gesto a las criadas para que se marcharan y que nos dejarán solo, de esta manera podríamos hablar con mas intimidad.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Edward? ME ESTAS ASUTANDO-Dijo con lagrimas en mis ojos y con la voz titubeante. **_

_**-Hemos encontrado una solución…-dije desviando la mirada… la verdad es que estaba sumamente incomodo y nervioso ¿No hay nadie que me traiga un whisky?-dije sin pensar.**_

_**-Edward - exclamó mi amada llena de ira, as echo que todos se retiren para decirme cual es la solución ¿no? ¿Y NO CREES QUE ES UN POCO PRONTO PARA EMPEZAR A BEBER'? Te crees que no te conozco ¿cierto? Siempre bebes cuando estás preocupado por algo grabe, así que ya dime lo que pasa… -me chillo ella.**_

_**En otra situación me hubiera enfadado con ella, ya que sabe que no me debe hablar así y menos en lugares donde nos pudiera ver la gente, pero en este caso era comprensible.**_

_**-Bella, por mucho que me duela decirte esto tengo que llevarte lejos de aquí, te llevaré a la casa de campo donde mi familia y yo salíamos ir cuando era pequeño, no te faltará de nada, ahí hay sirvientes y Rosalie puede ir contigo.-dije mirando a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su rostro…**_

_**-¿Pero…nuestro bebe…?-comenzó ella pero cuando giré mi rostro para mirar el suyo, la vi con las manos tapando su cara y sollozando.**_

_**-Bella, al bebe aún le falta para nacer - dije con la voz entrecortada-Y espero traerte de vuelta antes de que nazca…**_

_**- Si de verdad te import…-dijo Bella levantándose de golpe antes de caer desmayada al suelo.**_

_**Me apresuré a cogerla entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara bruscamente contra el suelo.**_

_**La cogí entre mis brazos y la llevé a la habitació caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a nuestros aposentos, toda la servidumbre se quedaba mirando, al igual que las jóvenes de la corte, entre ellas Tanya la cual comenzó a cuchichear con sus otras compañeras de paseo.**_

_**La dejé sobre la cama y le desaté el vestido incluyendo el corsé, el cual ya le advertí que no debía ponérselo por el embarazo aunque apenas tenía barriguita aún.**_

_**Cuando la deje a mi parecer en una situación más cómoda, sin todo ese aparatoso vestido yo también decidí ponerme más cómodo, así que empecé a desvestirme sin quitarle ojo d encima por si despegaba.**_

_**Cuando me puse mi bata por encima ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, y me miraba con una expresión extrañada, como si no supiera que hacia en la cama.**_

_**-Te encuentras mejor Bella?- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama y rozaba su rostro.**_

_**-¿Qué a pasado? - me dijo ella incorporándose de la cama bruscamente.**_

_**-Te as desmayado cuando te he dicho que tengo que llevarte a otro sitio por el momento- le dije levantándome de la cama .**_

_**-A … entonces no ha sido un sueño …-me dijo con sarcasmo.**_

_**-Bella , ya es suficientemente duro tener que apartarme de ti y de el hijo que tienes en tus entrañas para que me vengas reprochando cosas , lo ago por ti , por tu seguridad , no es un capricho mío - le dije tajantemente mientras me marchaba al baño .**_

_**-Yo voy a tomar un baño , vuelve a dormirte si quieres Bella , pero no quiero discutir más sobre este tema , ¿ de acuerdo ? Es por tu bien -dicho y finalizado esto , entré en el baño quitándome la bata y metiéndome en el agua fría que tanto se agradecía en los calurosos días de verano.**_

_**Estaba muy irritado y alterado . Lo sé , y me siento mal cuando le hablo de esta manera , pero no soporto que crea que me es fácil separarme de ella .**_

_**Reposé mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera intentando relajarme …pero a la noche era demasiado calurosa para que solo un baño de agua fría me relajara , así que sumergí mi cabeza también debajo del agua para ver si así ese calor se apaciguaba.**_

_**Pero cuando saqué la cabeza del agua me encontré a Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba desde nuestros aposentos a nuestro baño .Se veía hermosa , llevaba puesto una bata blanca de seda prácticamente trasparente , la cual dejaba apreciar todo su cuerpo desnudo debajo .**_

_**Se acercó lentamente a la bañera donde yo me encontraba y lentamente sin quitarme la mirada se desató el nudo de la bata y con un movimiento muy sensual dejó caer esa única pieza de ropa al suelo , dejándome ver todo su cuerpo.**_

_**Pero mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia su feminidad , me quedé sorprendido y no pude evitar preguntarle.**_

_**-Bella…-traje saliva -Que te ha pasado ahí abaj….-pero ella me cortó.**_

_**-A esto…Rosalie me a dicho que se está poniendo de moda entre la nobleza de la corte … me lo e rasurado yo … solo para ti….no se porque pero me imaginaba que me sacarías de la corte y tendría que alejarme de ti …asíque … decidí que esta noche sería inolvidable…dicen que se siente más placer y es más placentero a la vista…¿Qué opináis usted mi rey?-dijo ella entrando en la bañera junto a mi con gran maestría.**_

_**-todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me gusta … pero debo decir que si me agrada bastante …-dije acercándome a ella para acortar distancia entre nosotros en la gran bañera.**_

_**Le empecé a dar cortos y tiernos besos por el cuello , empezando por su oreja y bajando por esta , asta el hueso de su clavícula.**_

_**Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y yo se lo solté , me parecía mucho mas sensual con el pelo suelto , aunque como ya había dicho antes, ella me gustaba de cualquier manera .**_

_**Su pelo empezó a caer suavemente por su espalda y por delante de sus pechos , estorbándome el acceso a estos.**_

_**La coloqué de espaldas a mí , con su espalda contra mi pecho , me encantaba dominarla , no se porque , pero solo el hecho de tenerla a mi merced me hacia sentir una gran excitación.**_

_**Seguí dándole besos por el cuello , pero coloqué mis manos sobre sus dos pechos , aprestándolos y haciéndolos míos , mientras jugaba con sus pezones rosados entre mis dedos . Escucharla gemir placer por mi tacto era demencial , era la mejor música celestial que uno podía escuchar en este mundo .**_

_**Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando notó mi incipiente excitación en contacto con su espalda y yo en respuesta de esto apreté más una de sus pezones con mis dedos , dejando su otro pecho solo para con la otra mano bajar asta su cavidad femenina ….esta noche le iba a dar todo el placer necesario para tenerla saciada el tiempo que estuviera sin mí…**_

_**El contacto de mi mano mojada con su sexo ausente de bello era increible…con mis dedos comencé a buscar su clítoris y a masajearlo primero de manera lenta para después seguir aumentado el ritmo poco a poco.**_

_**-Edward…-gemía ella .**_

_**-No me puedo creer que aún consigas sorprenderme reina mía…cuando creo que me dejas fascinado llegas una noche y aumentas más mi locura hacia ti-dije de manera burlona .**_

_**El hecho de verla retorcerse de placer entre mis brazos era como una obra de arte nacida de la naturaleza…como las primeras flores en primavera.**_

_**-Edward…metemela ya !!-ordenó ella .**_

_**Yo no pude evitar reírme , ella había causado que por el momento mi mal humor se esfumara y estuviera muy juguetón y encima ella ayudaba a que estuviera asi de manera inconsciente.**_

_**Me acerqué a su oido y despues de morder el lobulo de su oreja le dije con una risa burlona al oido:**_

_**-¿Bella as sido darle una orden a tu rey ? - pero ella no contestó , solo seguía emitiendo jadeos que daban a entender que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.**_

_**-Y no contestas a tu señor ¿no?…Bien .. Pues habrá que castigarte por ser una jovencita desobediente….-le dije mientras aumentaba al máximo los movimientos circulares.**_

_**-AHHHHHHHHH EDWARDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó ella a la vez que se convulsionaba mi cuerpo .**_

_**Ella se quedó un rato totalmente quieta , recobrando el aliento y con la respiración entre cortada y cuando se recuperó me habló**_

_**-Edward a sido increíble cariño-dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo.**_

_**-Esto no a sido todo mi bello ángel , te recuerdo que aun no me cobrado todo el castigo , eres muy traviesa ¿ como se te ocurre darle una orden a tu señor?-dije con una sonrisa burlona , y dicho esto me fui directamente a sus labios , los mordí y succioné asta dejarlos rojos , esos labios para mi eran adictivos sumamente aditivos , eran como una droga de la que no podía alejarme .**_

_**La levanté levemente acogiéndola de la cintura para posicionar mi miembro en su entraba , ella colocó sus dos manos encima de mis hombros para aguantarse y yo levemente la fue bajando para que mi miembro se introdujera en ella .**_

_**No dejaba que hiciera nada , esa noche era yo quien iba a controlarla.**_

_**Con mis manos aún en sus caderas hacia que subiera y bajara por mi miembro a un ritmo desorbitado , el agua formaba olas que salían de la bañera y nuestros gritos de placer se escucharían por todas las estancias de palacio , pero me daba igual , necesitaba saciarme de ella al igual que ella necesitaba saciarse de mi … **_

_**El calor de su interior era intenso y para nada molesto comparado con el calor del clima .**_

_**Mi miembro salía y entraba con mucha facilidad debido a su estado de excitación y esto provocaba una inmensa y deliciosa fricción entre ambos .**_

_**-Te as propuesto…ROM..permeeee…-comenzó ella sin poder hablar -estaa nocheeeeee.**_

_**Yo no pude evitar reírme por sus comentarios y le dije :**_

_**-Si de esa manera evitare que me eches de menos en mi ausencia…si…es lo que quiero hacer …romperte-**_

_**-No creeee-o quee de est-aaa manera eviiitesss nadaaa-gritó Bella**_

_**Como respuesta a su contestación la cogí de esas preciosas nalgas que tiene y se las apreté con fuerza mientras seguía envistiéndola , pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes.**_

_**Notaba que las paredes de su vagina comenzaban a contraerse y eso me indicaba que ella ya estaba lista para tener otro orgasmo.**_

_**Aumenté el ritmo haciéndolo más monocorde y entonces fue cuantos su jadeos se volvieron más intensos y altos , y quien nos escuchara pensaría que la estaba matando por los alaridos.**_

_**-Sigue …. Sigue …. Yaaaa Edward yaaaaaaaaa - **_

_**-Yo también Bella ….dije mientras besaba sus pechos-**_

_**-ohhh si , que bien se sienteeeeeeeeeeeee-dijo mi amada.**_

_**-Que caliente estás reina mía ahhhhhhhh !!!-jadeé yo también.**_

_**Nos quedamos unos segundos callados , ella con su cabeza escondida y apoyada en mi hombro y yo con mis manos en su espalda .**_

_**-Amor , salgamos ya …-dije poniéndola en pie -O te vas a resfriar -conforme ella se levantaba podía preciar el agua cayendo por sus senos y cayendo gota o gota por cada forma celestial de su cuerpo .**_

_**La sequé completamente de pies a cabeza , besando cada parte y cada cm de su cuerpo .**_

_**-Ten , ponte esto - le dije tendiéndole una bata y poniéndome yo otra. (n/t : no como la bata semitransparente que llevaba antes Bella).**_

**-Ven - le dije tomándola de la mano -**

**-¿Pero donde vamos ?-Me preguntó ella sorprendida**

**-Ahora lo verás , pero vamos rápido -dije guiándole asta las afueras de nuestros aposentos.**

**La guié rápidamente por detrás de un tapiz que había en nuestros aposentos , y por unos pasadizos la llevé hasta el salón donde estaba mi piano.**

**Por suerte nadie podía entrar aquí , nadie excepto yo , y claro ahora Bella .**

**La guié hasta el piano y la senté encima de este , desaté su bata mientras ella me mirada fijamente . **

**Fuera ya era de noche y había luna llena , y gracias al gran ventanal que había en la sala , la luz blanca de esta bañaba el cuerpo de mi amada haciéndola parecer un sueño.**

**La recosté un poco sobre el piano y le esperé las piernas , haciendo que las colocara sobre mis hombros y que dejara su sexo expuesto a mi boca.**

**Ella sabía perfectamente lo que IVA a hacer , porque pude observar en un momento que subí la vista que ella estaba mirando cada movimiento que yo realizaba y esa manera de morderse el labio era mi perdición.**

**Jugué con su sexo en mi boca , succionando sus labios e introduciendo mis dedos en ella y no tardó mucho tiempo en tener otro orgasmo y agitarse d placer entre mí.**

**Ella se irguió sobre el piano y cogiendo mi cara entre sus dos dulces manos me besó tórridamente y me dijo :**

**-¿ Ya e sido castigada mi señor?¿me ha perdonado?-dijo de manera sensual y mordiendo de nuevo su labio inferior.**

**-Puede ser-dije yo siguiéndole el juego .**

**-Bueno , en ese caso deje que haga yo algo para que me perdone completamente.**

**Ella bajó del piano con sumo cuidado y abrió también mi bata mientras me besaba y sonreía . Se agachó y quedó a altura de mi miembro , y no podía creer lo que iba a hacer , y de repente sentí algo húmedo en mi miembro , era su lengua .**

**Yo me apoyé contra la pared y miraba la cara de mi esposa , lamia y lamia y se notaba que quería darme placer y que le gustaba dármelo , los movimientos de su lengua en mi miembro eran indescriptibles al igual que la rapidez con la que la movía junto con los movimientos de su mano .**

**Ahhhhh…oooo dios Bella …-dije cuando terminé-a sido increíble….me ha encantado como lo as echo … a sido celestial .-dije levantándola para que estuviera a mi altura.**

**-Creo que me e dado cuenta amor-dijo guiñándome un ojo - ¿Por qué no volvemos a la habitación? Tienes que estar cansado .**

**-Cierto…vamos pues-le contesté.**

**Entonces la cogí de la mano y colocándonos las batas volvimos a nuestros aposentos por el mismo camino por el que habíamos llegado .**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUTADO ;) ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS CON VUESTRA OPINION Y DICIENDOME SI OS A GUSTADO … O NO CLARO ESTÁ JAJAJA NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓNN .**

**NESIBELLA**


	23. Chapter 22

Flash BACK

-Solo te pido que no me olvides…solo eso y que tengas el más sumo cuidado-le dijo Bella a Edward en la puerta del palacio de verano de la familia Cullen.

-No creo que sea necesario que lo digas amor-Edward cogió el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos , los cuales ella tenía bañados en lágrimas.

-Solo quiero que vuelvas , solo eso…no quiero una vida sin ti , no se puede llamar vida a una existencia en la que tu no estas presente.

-Reina mía volveré por ti y por nuestro pequeño bebe-le dijo palpando la barriga de Bella.-Te lo prometo.

Entonces Edward acercó su rostro al de Bella y mientras le retiraba las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de ella con el pulgar , él le dio un beso en los labios a su amada , pero no un beso apasionado , si no un beso que trasmitía todo lo que sentían mutuamente , pero sobre todo miedo e incertidumbre.

Aunque Edward quisiera volver junto a Bella sabía que tanto él como ella corrían un gran peligro de los Cullen se iban a enfrentar a una "batalla" en la cual nadie sabia quien podría ser el objetivo principal de Jacob Black.

Edward se separó muy a su pesar de Bella , poniendo todo el empeño posible para no derramar una lágrima , y así dejó a Bella y subió a su caballo para volver a palacio.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Rose no se que color será más apropiado para el bebe…-dijo Bella pensativa mientras colocaba vestimentas de recién nacido de diversos colores sobre la cama.

-Lo mejor será elegir unos colores neutros , tal vez amarillos , verdes , algún color marfil…-pero Rosalie se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga ya que había notado algo raro en su voz … tal vez tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre amiga?-le dijo a Bella acercándose y acogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo por el cual no recibo cartas ni noticias de Edward?-le contestó Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-HOO Bella , recibiste noticias suyas hace dos meses , cierto que es un tiempo más que considerable , pero no debemos revelar tu paradero es muy peligroso.

-¿¡PERO TE CREES QUE SOY UNA INECTA!? Todos seguís tachándome de desconocer la realidad y los verdaderos peligros , y seguís protegiéndome como si fuera una niña y no lo soy se supone que soy la reina de Francia y todo el mundo sigue diciéndome lo que debo hacer .

No se nada de mi amado esposo desde hace dos meses y yo en cualquier momento daré a luz , a veces pienso que puede que me allá abandonado y esté con alguna jovencita de la corte…-dijo ella entre sollozos y lagrimas , la pobre no podía ni hablar correctamente debido a los balbuceos nerviosos de su voz.

-Bella-dijo Rosalie con voz apenada y triste-Se que estás alterada por las hormonas , pero debes tranquilizarte , esto no te hace ningún -dijo sacando un sobre del cajón de uno de los muebles que había en la habitación de Bella-Es de Edward , él me escribió otra a ami para decirme que te la diera si te ponías de esta forma amiga mía.

Bella cogió la carta con una expresión de arrepentimiento por haberle hablado así a su amiga , pero ella tenía razón debían ser las hormonas .

-Perdóname Rose , lo siento mucho , pero estar en cinta y no tener a la persona que amas a tu lado es muy duro , siento pagarlo todo contigo , y sí , el embarazo me tiene con las hormonas danzando .

-No debes lamentarte por nada Bella , entiendo que es duro …te dejaré a solas para que leas - dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación . Entonces Bella se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a leer.

_**Mi más que amada Isabela :**_

_**Hasta el final del mundo , tu serás la luz que me guiará , y aunque levanten murallas no nos podrán separar , te volveré a ver mi amor , y el día que te vuelva a ver al fin se acabará el dolor , porque tu amor me hace revivir y si junto a ti no estoy nada puede hacerme sonreír .**_

_**Cada minuto que tengo rezo para enviaros protección a ti y nuestro bebe , pronto volveremos a estar juntos , te lo prometo , iré donde estas , pero debo ser muy cuidadoso con cada paso que doy hacia ti , una simple carta como esta podría exponerte a un gran peligro si llega a ser interferida , por eso la escasez de cartas a mi dulce Reina y amante , TÚ.**_

_**No puedo darte más explicaciones , seria muy peligroso , solo puedo volver a decirte que esto ya termina , todo esta llegando a su fin .**_

_**p.d:Anhelo el contacto de mi piel con tu piel entre sabanas de seda.**_

_**Firmado : Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , tu más fiel servidor y **__**esclavo .**_

Cuando Bella concluyó de leer la carta no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios , la carta había sido clara y concisa , el problema con Jacob estaba terminando pero no odia decirle nada más ya que era "peligroso" para ella , pero en fin , Edward sabe lo que hacia ; por otro lado él la echaba de menos al igual que ella a él y quería estar junto a ella y eso la llenaba de alegría y por ultimo anhelaba las fervientes noches que pasaba junto a ella , algo que también era recíproco .

Rosalie , corre ven - grito Bella con toda su voz llena de alegría .

Rosalie entró de golpe en la habitación asustada por los gritos de Isabela .

-Bella ¿pasa algo?-dijo una Rosalie muy asustada.

-¡VA A VENIR ROSE EDWARD VIENE ! - Dijo Bella llorando de alegría.

Rosalie respiró aliviada y abrazó a Bella .

-Ves como pronto vendria…él te quiere más que a su vida .

* * *

En palacio….

-Alice no se que quieres que haga . No puedo encerrarla en el calabozo solo por eso.

-Edward no eres consiente de lo que puede pasar ¿verdad? Tanya aprovecha la más minima oportunidad para acercarse a ti y aunque no consiga sacar nada de ti lo sigue intentando y encima en publico , la gente puede creer algo que en realidad no es cierto , se toma muchas libertades contigo y tú no le paras los pies.

-Alice , se de sobra que Tanya actúa de manera inapropiada solo por entrar en mi cama , pero ya sabes que eso no va a ocurrir hermana , no voy a traicionar a Bella si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa.

-Tal vez de no deba decirte esto Edward , pero yo se que tu siempre as tenido muchas mujeres entre tus sabanas , y ahora que Bella no esta aquí ….pues tengo miedo a que tu cuerpo te traicione , no se si me explico con la suficiente claridad- y cuando terminó Alice miró al suelo temerosa de la reacción de su hermano .

-Mi pequeña hermanita - dijo abrazándola-Se que tu también sufres por la anuncia de Rosalie y Bella , pero pronto regresaran tranquila , en poco iré a ver a Bella y las traeré en cuanto todo esto pase lo prometo.

-Edward solo prométeme que si Tanya se vuelve a acercar a ti le explicarás claramente que se aleje de por favor .

-Pensaba hacerlo de todas formas Alice , tu solo tranquila , no te disgustes solo estás de tres meses y no puedes dejar que la tristeza le afecte a mi futuro sobrino.

Alice le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla .

Edward se marchó a sus aposentos , él solo quería dormir , pero cada noche que se disponía a irse a su cama la tristeza de invadía.

Esa cama había sido testigo de muchas noches de pasión con Bella , y ahora la tenía lejos , no tenía su calor , ni podía ver su rostro de ángel mientras dormía , ni abrazarla , ni verla amanecer ni tampoco tocar su embarazado vientre .

Abrió las puertas de sus aposentos y las cerró de golpe de manera muy brusca cuando vio quien estaba en su cama .

Ella le miraba con una sonrisa muy picarona mientras yacía semi desnuda sobre las mantas del lecho de él no esperó más y se dirigió rápidamente a la cama

-Sal ahora mismo de aquí-dijo él cogiendola del brazo para sacarla de la cama .

-Edward , aprovechemos ahora que tu pequeña y frígida reina no está aquí -dijo Tanya tocando la entrepierna de Edward.

-Te he dicho que salgas , no me hagas repetírtelo dos veces-dijo Edward muy furioso .

-Cariño solo quiero que esto vuelva a ser como antes de que llegara esa tipa a tu lecho ¿ no te acuerdas cuando te hacia gozar entre mis piernas? ¿Qué te a hecho ella para que la creas mejor que yo ?-dijo algo disgustada.

-Ella es mi esposa y tu reina , se a comportado como tal como la reina que es , me a dado amor y todo lo que estaba en sus manos , esta aguardando un hijo mío y es mil veces más mujer de lo que tu podrás ser nunca-dijo empujándola hacia la puerta.

Esta se dispuso a abrirla cuando Edward le dirigió las últimas palabras.

-Y respecto a como me hacías gozar entre tus piernas como tú dices , no sabía que era disfrutar en la cama con una mujer hasta que conocí a Bella , ella te supera con creces en eso también , solo era por si deseabas saberlo.

Y con esto salió de la habitación de muy mal humor .

Se desnudó completamente y se tumbó sobre su cama , pensando en el primer día en el que vio a Bella y en como había cambiado su vida desde que la conoció.

Ella había teñido de vivos colores una joven vida regida por los excesos del sexo y el alcohol , y ella le trajo una estabilidad con la que nunca soñó .

Dichoso destino que hace que el amor nos cambie de la noche a la mañana solo por querer a una persona con todo nuestro ser , dichosa la persona amada , la cual a pesar de estar lejos perdura en la memoria de su otra pareja .

Durante los meses en los que Bella estuvo ausente Edward no paró de indagar a Jacob , sabía su paradero durante las 24 horas del día , tenía espías alrededor de él que le informaban de primera mano de todos sus movimientos y al parecer no había ningún indicio de una guerra entre países , por lo que no había peligro aparente.

* * *

Al día siguiente…..

-Pero señorita Delani no puedo hacer eso , son los aposentos de su majestad- le contestó la criada encargada de la limpieza de la habitación de Edward y Bella.

-Sucia mugrienta , te e dado una orden , y como noble que soy debes obedecerme . ¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera uno de los collares que el rey le regaló a la reina ? A veces me lo pregunto , ya que tu eres la única de los sirvientes que tiene acceso a esos aposentos sería muy fácil culparte de esa desaparición ….quedarías desamparada en la calle…¿Qué pena no?-

De esta manera la joven Tanya obligó y coacciono a la sirvienta de que entrara a los aposentos de Edward y le trajera una carta que le había llegado de Bella .Todo el mundo de palacio sabia que Bella se encontraba alejada de palacio por el joven Jacob Black , pero todo el mundo desconocía su paradero.

_**T**_ania se sentía completamente humillada por el rechazo de Edward .Su increíble vanidad había sido completamente destrozada .No solo le había dolido que este la rechazara en la cama sino que también dijera que Bella era muchísimo mejor que ella en todos los aspectos .

Así que se disponía a vengarse , si eliminaba a Bella de su camino y a ese sucio niño que aún no había nacido , Edward sería Sullo .

La doncella salió de los apezones de sus majestades y le entregó al carta a Tanya la cual le dijo que nos e moviera de ahí , porque una vez ella leyera la carta la doncella debería dejarla justamente donde estaba para no levantar sospechas.

_**Mi amado Rey :**_

_**Edward , no sabéis como mi corazón latió al leer vuestra carta …es un regalo que podáis venir a verme y que pase pronto el peligro .**_

_**No veo el momento en que llegues a L'exateoue conmigo , es como si estuviera en un sueño , y si es así no quiero despertar .**_

_**Él bebe no deja de dar pataditas en mi vientre , y se mueve con mucha frecuencia … es por eso por lo que creo que es un varón , un varón tan fuerte y enérgico como su padre … él también quiere que estés aquí aunque de momento no te pueda ver , pero falta poco para que nazca y espero ese día con gran emoción .**_

_**Tuya siempre .**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan de Austria Consorte de Francia.**_

-Vuelve a dejarla donde estaba - ordenó de mala gana Tanya .

Así que es allí donde se encuentra esa pequeña perra … en la residencia de verano - pensó Tanya -Bien …es hora de jugar mis cartas …esta será una gran información para un noble muy interesado en Bella-siguió pensando con sorna .

* * *

Hola a que seguramente estaréis enfadados conmigo porque e tardado en actualizar y lo siento mucho , pero necesitaba tener bien definido en mi cabeza como iba a continuar la historia para escribir los otros capítulos bien .No me gusta escribir y subir un capitulo del cual no estoy satisfecha al cien por cien así que solo pediros perdón de corazón . Además e estado también con la actualización de la novia cautiva ( la cual os invito a leer ). Y por ultimo solo decir que este cap es muy corto , pero mejor esto que nada ;) .Y tranquilos que ahora actualizaré más seguido ¿OK?

Un beso enorme a rodos los que me leéis . Dejarme reviews eh ? Jeje je

NESIBELLA


	24. Chapter 23

-Quiero hablar con vos-dijo Tanya entrando como alma que lleva el diablo en los aposentos de Jacob en su residencia..

En ese mismo momento Jacob salía de la bañera donde se estaba bañando y con un gesto severo indicó a la joven sirvienta que le estaba secando que saliera.

-Sal ahora mismo y déjanos solos -

La criada hizo lo que Jacob le mando y salió rápidamente con la cabeza agachada.

-Señorita Delani , me honra con su presencia pero …me sorprende que sea en mis aposentos-dijo un Jacob aun desnudo y mojado.

-Si bueno , si pudieras taparte tal vez podría decirte algo que puede interesarte-dijo mirándolo de forma lasciva.

-No creo que te incomoda tanto mi desnudez , puesto que no paras de mirarme , pero bueno , dime que es lo que tienes para mí-dijo Jacob acostándose perezosamente en la cama .

-primero dime , que le harías con Bella cuando la encuentres

-

-La verdad mi principal objetivo es ver sufrir a Edward por Bella … no creas que no se que Bella no tiene nada que ver en realidad , puesto que ella no a sabido nunca que ella debía estar casada conmigo no debería sufrir las consecuencias , pero no se como hacerlo …y como no se donde se esconde Bella pues estoy perdiendo el interés en esta venganza-dijo dando unas palmaditas en el colchón indicándole a Tanya que se sentara a su lado.

Esta se acerco y se sentó mirándolo.

-Si yo te dijera donde está …¿sacaría algún beneficio?

-Depende que tengas en mente-dijo el joven tocando un pecho a la muchacha.

-Yo solo quiero verla muerta . No se si te has dado cuenta , pero nos une una causa común , a ti Edward te quitó a Bella y a mí esa me robó a Edward .

-¿Estarías satisfecha con la muerte de la muchacha?-dijo acercándola a él.

-Por supuesto , eso sería una gratificación por quitarme el título de reina que me corresponde ¿pero pensaba que la querías viva?-dijo ella muy sorprendida.

-No comparto con ella ningún vinculo en especial , solo la vi una vez en una fiesta y ella me serviría vivía del mismo modo que cualquier otra joven .

-Entonces tenemos un trato ¿no?

-No se … ¿Quién me dice que no me traicionarás eh? ¿Tu también debes darme algo a cambio?-dijo Jacob desvistiéndola.

-No seas sobón -dijo ella apartándolo -Creo que nos sabes lo que es un trato , y por lo visto yo te tengo que decir donde se encuentra Bella y también entregarme a ti ¿No se trata de que tú me des algo a cambio de mi información?-dijo ella desorientada puesto que nos sabia de que trataba Jacob.

-Creo que eres tú la que no entiende lo que quiero decir …Si te entregas a mí yo no aré que tu padre se entere de que cobras por yacer en los lechos ajenos de los jóvenes nobles…¿Cómo se llamaba eso? A ya se …fulana….y no creo que eso te haga muy buena imagen .

-No serías capaz , eres un sucio perro , apártate de mí -dijo bajando de la cama.

Pero Jacob la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la tiró sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella .

-¿Tu no querías un titulo? Bueno , pues yo puedo darte uno …puedo darte todo lo que desees-dijo subiéndole el vestido.

-De acuerdo , parece que me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba … Está en la casa de verano de la familia real , y Edward a partido para allá para verla , así que puedes aprovechar la circunstancia.

* * *

Bella se encontraba durmiendo en su cama , se encontraba destapada por el calor de la temporada , pero su cuerpo y su ya muy abultado vientre lo tapaba un fino camisón de seda de color blanco .

Se encontraba con el pelo al alborotado a causa de las vueltas que daba por las noches por las molestias del embarazo

De pronto Bella se sobresaltó al sentir una mano acariciándole el pelo y tocando sus mejillas , abrió los ojos y se encontró a su hermoso rey abrazándola .

Estaba igual que cuando se vieron por ultima vez , solo que tenía una barba de algunos días y su pelo locamente alborotado hacia todos los lados.

Ella en estado de shock alargo la mano y con sus dedos temblorosos por el miedo a que fuera un sueño le tocó levemente la mejilla .

-Edward…dijo levemente cuando vio que unas lagrimas bajaban con el rostro de su amado.

-Lo siento amor Mio-dijo mirándola

-No tienes que sentir nada amor.

-Bella e estado ausente casi todo tu embarazo ¿Cómo no voy a pedirte disculpas?

-Era necesario Edward -dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en su regazo . Cogió su cara entre sus manos y lo beso tórridamente-Pero ya estas aquí , no sabes cuanto te anhelado en todos los sentidos - dijo mientras bajaba una mano a su entrepierna .

-Bella estas en estado , no debemos hacer eso…puedo lastimaros.

-Edward cállate y hazme tuya , te lo ordeno-dijo Bella entre risas y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Al no ser que me encuentre fea y gorda con esta barrigota que tengo-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tu estás preciosa siempre , y muchísimo más embarazada amor-dijo mientras la tumbaba en la cama y le quitaba el camisón.

* * *

Bella se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward y mientras dibujaba leves círculos con sus dedos sobre el pecho del rey , este tocaba el pelo de Bella.

-Te extrañé muchísimo-dijo Edward.

-No hace falta decir que yo a ti también te extrañe .

-Bella tengo que hablar contigo - dijo separadse de Bella-Verás amor , no sabemos el paradero de Jacob aún , no sabemos como piensa actuar …no sabemos nada….y eso solo puede significar dos cosas , que no va a hacerte nada malo , o que está preparado

-Bien , ¿entonces que vamos a hacer? , seguiré aquí escondida y sola alejada de la mano de dios…

-Sabes que no estas sola … estas con Rosalie-dijo intentando abrazarla-

-No me digas eso , ya sabes a lo que me refiero …quiero estar contigo en tu compañía Edward …como estábamos antes ….y as venido para volver a marcharte…no es justo.

-Bella , siempre hablas mas de la cuenta…tienes la boca un poco grande , pensaba quedarme contigo aquí hasta que pudieramos volver a palacio -dijo Edward mirandola de manera despectiva.

-Entiendeme , se que no es tu culpa y que lo haces por protegerme pero… entiendeme , no te reprocho nada , se que todo lo haces por nuestro bien-dijo tocandose su vientre.

* * *

Pasó una semana y Edward y Bella no se separaban ni un momento a excepción de cuando Edward salía a pasear por la noche por los alrededores de palacio.

Esa noche Isabella estaba dándose un baño en su aposentos mientras Edward daba ese paseo . Ella había tenido un extraño presentimiento , ese día se sentía observada y un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que pensaba que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Salió de la bañera con sumo cuidado y todo el suelo quedó empapado del agua que caía por su cuerpo mojado.

Se puso su albornoz y salió a su dormitorio y una vez allí se sentó sobre un sofá , cogió un libro el cual se disponía a leer cuando unas manos empezaron a acariciar su cuello

Ella pensaba que era Edward.

-Cariño…¿es que nunca te cansas ?-dijo sonriente sin mirar atrás y abriendo su libro .

Pero de repente esas manos que acariciaban su cuello se aferraron fuertemente al cuello de la joven .

-Isabela ¿ donde está tu marido ahora?-dijo la voz de Jacob detrás de ella.

Edward no estaba allí , ella estaba sola con Jacob … y ella no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir .

* * *

_**Bueno chicos se que este cap es muy corto … pero a la historia le falta poquísimo para acabar y todo el alboroto que pasa con Jacob prefiero desarrollarlo todo sin interrupción en el próximo cap ¿vale? No estéis enfadados conmigo … lo ago `para que no perdáis el hilo de lo que es el problema ; ) .**_

_**Os quiero mucho de corazón . Amo que me sigáis leyendo besos.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**-Isabela ¿Dónde está tu marido ahora ?**

**Bella se dio la vuelta y horrorizada intentó correr hacia la puerta de la habitación para escapar de é Jacob fue más rápido que ella y la cogió del cuello impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria posible.**

**De los ojos de Bella comenzaron a brotar miles de lagrimas tiempo intentando esconderse para nada…tanto tiempo alejado de su amado para nada …**

**-Por favor Jacob suéltame , no me hagas daño-suplicó la pobre Bella como pudo.**

**En el rostro de Jacob no había ningún tipo de remordimiento , y en vez de mostrar algún síntoma de benevolencia hacia la pobre y embarazada Bella , una risa maligna se instaló en sus labios.**

**-No busco hacerte daño a ti pequeña lobita…sino a tu marido…cierto que tu tienes bastante que ver en este conflicto y tal vez si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras , yo hubiera podido amarte tanto o más que él.**

**-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo ? - dijo horrorizada Bella.**

**-Quiero decir que estoy seguro de que te hubiera cogido cariño si tu te hubieras casado conmigo y no con él , admito que no tienes culpa de nada , no eras tú la que dirigías tu vida , pero al que quiero destruir es a tu Rey , y …¿sabes cual es la forma más acertada de hacerle sufrir por quitarme lo que me iba a pertenecer a mí?-**

**Bella no contestó a la pregunta, ella no podía .Su cuerpo le temblaba y no podía hablar por el agarre de la mano de Jacob en su cuello .**

**Ella no tenía miedo por ella , pero si por la vida de su marido y la de su hijo …Pero su futuro bebe ( no tan futuro) necesitaba de la vida de Bella para vivir.**

**-Jacob no por favor , Edward tampoco tiene culpa de nada … ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué conseguirás matándome para hacerlo sufrir ? Ya me mates a mi o a él te juzgarán y te condenarán por deslealtad a la corona y siempre…-pero ella no pudo continuar , puesto que Jacob le dio una bofetada en la mejilla de la joven con el dorso de la mano , haciéndola caer al suelo.**

**-¡CALLATE ZORRA!-Pero antes de caer al suelo el impulso de la bofetada dada por Jacob hizo que la cabeza de Bella se estampara contra el suelo .Cayendo al suelo inconsciente.**

**-LEVANTATE-Dijo un Jacob muy furioso-HHE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES MALDITA SEAS - Pero ella no respondía por estar inconsciente.**

**Jacob se acercó a donde Bella yacía en el suelo y la movió vez que la zarandeaba lo hacia más bruscamente y en un estado cada vez mayor de nerviosismo.**

**-La he matado…LA HE MATADO Y EDWARD NO ESTABA DELANTE PARA VERLO-Gritó para si mismo en la habitación como un hombre poseído por el diablo.**

**Él empezó a recorrer la habitación en donde se encontraban de un lado a otro . Estaba como un animal furioso enjaulado , sin salida , sin opciones y por más que pensaba su cabeza no le daba una solución a lo que había ocurrido .**

**Por supuesto que él quería matarla a ella , para que Edward sufriera el resto de su vida , claro que quería venganza y mientras más amargo fuera el suceso para Edward más dulce sería para él.**

**Pero en un momento y por un golpe todo su esfuerzo y su tiempo empleado se había venido a bajo , su venganza se había esfumado como polvo .**

**Quería matarla pero delante de Edward , ahora él sufriría pero no del mismo modo , si hubiera visto como ella se desangraba delante de él por un corte en el cuello , el trauma y el dolor hubieran sido multiplicados por mil veces más que el dolor que él iba a tener ahora.**

**Jacob salió al balcón y se sumergió rápidamente en sus pensamientos con el objetivo de hallar una nueva clave para seguir su plan .**

**Tan grande era su estado de concentración , que no notó que la punta de una espada tocaba su espalda con fuerza.**

**-se un hombre por una vez y vuélvete para mirarme sucio perro-dijo la voz de Edward con ira en su voz.**

**él se volvió lentamente con miedo y cuando apenas vio el rostro de Edward , este le propinó un puñetazo letal en el estomago a Jacob , quien cayó al suelo insofacto.**

**-¡GUARDIA!-Llamó Edward furioso.**

**-Encerrarlo y mantenerle vigilado hasta que se despierte , y cuando lo haga llamarme.-**

* * *

**Lo que en realidad sucedía es que la visita de Edward a Bella no era simplemente de placer , aunque claro está esa era una de sus primeras necesidades y objetivos , el verla tras tanto tiempo separados.**

**La ausencia de señales de vida de Jacob enfurecía mucho a Edward y lo desconcertaba en gran grado , ya que sabía de sobre que estaba vivo y que quería su venganza pero ¿Cuándo la efectuaría?**

**Así que Edward aprovechó la visita a Bella también con el objetivo de capturar a Jacob infraganti.**

**Edward salía cada noche a pasear , y no lo hacia porque utilizara a Bella como señuelo para capturarlo , sino porque necesitaba despejarse por la tensión.**

**Bella estaba todo el tiempo bien protegida , ya que habían miles y miles de guardias infiltrados y camuflados por todos los rincones de palacio . **

**Pero claro está que Jacob no caería en la cuenta de que una persona con apariencia de sirviente o de cochero podría ser parte de la guardia real.**

**Gracias a eso Edward llegó justo a tiempo para no exponer a Bella a males mayores.**

**Si él hubiera aparecido nada más escuchar los gritos de Bella , Jacob no hubiera dudado en degollarla ante él , y Edward quería reducir al máximo los márgenes de error.**

**Cierto que no sabía como Jacob iba a actuar , pero esa cachetada que le dio Jacob a Bella gracias a dios no era nada en comparación con lo que podía haberle pasado.**

**Rosalie sacó a Bella de la habitación ayudada por dos guardias más para poder llevarla a otra estancia donde pudiera estar tranquila aprovechando que Edward lo tenía de espaldas y apuntado por la espalda.**

**Todo había estado controlado , Rosalie y Bella nunca habían estado solas con los sirvientes en palacio , siempre habían estado custodiadas por los guardias de la familia real aunque ellas no lo supieran.**

* * *

**Edward fue a buscar a Bella . Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con Rosalie que le estaba poniendo paños mojados en agua fría en la frente de Bella para despertarla.**

**-Rose ¿puedes dejarnos a solas si no te importa? Yo seguiré - dijo Edward en tono neutro pero dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Edward.**

**-Claro Edward , me retiraré a mis aposentos-dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie -despertará dentro de poco , aun está algo aturdida.**

**Cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta para marcharse Edward le habló una vez más.**

**-He mandado poner dos guardias en las puertas de tus aposentos para que estés protegida-**

**-Gracias Edward , eres muy amable , pero si te soy sincera …-dijo Rosalie colocándose un dedo debajo de la barbilla a modo pensativo-El único hombre que me hace sentir segura es Emmet-concluyó en modo bromista-**

**Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo :**

**-Bueno , ya que hablas de Emmet , hazme el favor de enviar un mensajero a palacio pidiendo que se reúnan aquí conmigo Jasper y Emmet , requiero la presencia de ambos aquí lo antes posible .**

**-Como gustes-dijo Rosalie cerrando las puertas .**

**Edward comenzó a mojar la frente , el pecho y la nuca de Bella con los paños mojados mientras pensaba que gracias a dios todo había salido medianamente bien . **

**Paró un momento de mojarla y depositó una mano sobre el vientre de Bella , y e ese momento sintió una patada diminuta que provenía de la barriga.**

**Edward no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo . Una sonrisa totalmente de bobo se le formó en el rostro mientras pensaba: "dios mío … esto es inminente …de un momento a otro tendremos a nuestro bebe en brazos…"**

**Pero de golpe Edward sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente , y se dio cuenta que Bella estaba despierta y que lo miraba sin comprender .**

**Edward le sonrió y le dio un cortó beso en los labios a su amada , un beso casto y sencillo , un beso de romance.**

**-Edward ¿qué a ocurrido? -dijo desconcertada Bella.**

**-Todo se a solucionado…todo está bien ya …-dijo él abrazándola estrechamente-Ahora solo nos tenemos que centrar en tu embarazo.**

**-¿Pero Edward que a sucedido con ….?-ella no llegó a pronunciar el nombre de Jacob , se veía asustada.**

**-No tienes que preocuparte de nada , lo apresé después de que quedaras inconsciente , tendrá su merecido créeme …pero ahora no te voy a contar nada , necesitas descansar tras lo que a pasado …solo relájate y no te preocupes …-**

**-Es que…-comenzó Bella-pero él no la dejó continuar.**

**-No es bueno que te preocupes por eso …ahora duerme-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.**

**- !!!!EDWARD CULLEN , POR SI NO TE AS DADO CUENTA ACABO DE ROMPER AGUAS ¡¡¡¡-Gritó Bella a su marido el cual no se había percatado de el charco de agua que impregnada las sabanas de la cama .**

**Pero cuando vio las sabanas mojadas después de que Bellas e lo dijera se levantó de golpe y de una manera muy nerviosa comenzó a hablar.**

**-Bien,tenemosquellamaraunmedico-dijo tan rápido que ni Bella se enteró de lo que había intentado decir.**

**Ella muy tranquila se levantó y de un cofre sacó un camisón blanco para ponérselo , y así dar a luz a su primer hijo . Mientras se cambiaba , miró a Edward y le dijo :**

**-Amor entiendo que estés nervioso , pero por favor … cálmate .Yo estoy serena y tranquila , y soy yo la que da a luz a nuestro hijo , la que va a sentir el dolor , así que no debes ponerte nervioso-dijo en tono bromista y burlón . **

**-Bueno pero dime que hago ¿no?-dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-¿traigo agua caliente ? ¿traigo toallas limpias? ¿gasas?-siguió diciendo muy histérico mientras se agarraba ese hermoso pelo cobrizo.**

**-¿ COMO DICES ?-Exclamó Bella en carcajadas-Limítate a llamar a Rosalie-**

**-Vale , voy a llamarla…-**

**-Ha una cosa más-dijo Bella tumbándose en la cama.-Cuando la traigas , espero no verte a ti por aquí porque tengo ya las contracciones y no quiero insultarte a la cara-dijo ahora entre punzadas de dolor.**

**Él salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación en busca de Rosalie , la cual llegó como una bala a donde estaba Bella.**

* * *

**HOLA A Í DEJARLO EN UN LEVE DESMALLO EN VEZ DE PONER QUE JACOB LE HICIERA COSAS PEORES . ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO MUCHISIMO Y SOLO DECIRLOS QUE CALCULO QUE A ESTO LE QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS APORXIMADAMENTE…**

**QUERIA DAROS LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR ---****à199 REVIEWS LOS QUE ME DEJASTEIS …ME HUBIERAQ GUSTADO LLEGAR AL 200 CON EL CAP ANTERIOR , YA QUE ME MOLA MAS JAJAJAJ QUEDA MAS CUQUI JEJEJ PERO BUENO , SEGURO QUE CON ESTE PASAMOS ESA CIFRA.**

**UN BESO A TODOS Y PUEDE QUE ACTUALIZE ESTA HISTORIA LA PROXIMA VEZ ANTES DE LO PREVISTO , TAL VEZ MAÑANA O EL LUNES . **

**CUIDAROS TODOS ¿VALE?**

**NESIBELLA**


	26. Chapter 25

**Rosalie llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a los aposentos de Bella . Ella entró rápidamente a la habitación y vio a Bella tranquilamente tumbada sobre la cama , con una de sus manos sobre su gran abultado vientre .**

**Bella estaba tranquila , no mostraba ningún ápice de nerviosismo debido al parto , solo respiraba monótonamente y miraba su vientre con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Pero la actitud de Edward era todo lo contrario , se encontraba en un ataque de nervios .**

**Nada más Rosalie entró a la habitación , Edward entró como una bala tras ella para colocarse al lado de Bella .**

**Él no paraba de pasarse la mano por el cabello , haciéndolo más desordenado que de costumbre y su fija mirada en su esposa comenzaba a alterarla.**

**Ella apartó su mirada del vientre para mirar a su esposo , aún tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios pero tenía la respiración mucho mas agitada que antes y toda su cara comenzaba a llenarse una fina capa de sudor .**

**-Edward cariño-dijo sonriendo pero con un tono de voz muy molesto-Te importaría salir de aquí ¡YA! ¿Por favor ? .**

**Edward se quedó mirándola con una expresión desconcertada , como si no supiera porque estaba tan enojado con él .**

**-Edward - comenzó Rosalie - Será mejor que te marches , no querrás estar aquí cuando ella empiece a maldecirte por haberla dejado en estado .**

**-¿Cariño de verdad quieres que me marche ? Yo puedo quedarme no me importa en absoluto que …-**

**-¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!-Gritó Bella a la vez que sentía una contracción **

**Nada más ella lo gritó Edward salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra . **

**Tal vez el fuera el rey , pero en esta situación , su esposa podía matarlo sin importarle nada más .**

* * *

**Había pasado aproximada mente una media hora y Edward se encontraba en la biblioteca bebiendo que era su 3 vaso de whiskey , cuando vio a Emmet y a Jasper llegar a lomos de sus respectivos caballos . **

**Edward los había avisado para que llegaran , pero no sabían lo oportunos que habían sido , ya que ahora mismo necesitaba el apoyo de sus "hermanos" .**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jasper y Emmet entraron sin avisar en la biblioteca .**

**-Hermano ¿aun estas vivo ? Pensaba que Bella ya te abría matado por estar haciéndola pasar tal calamidad -dijo un divertido Emmet mientras le daba un abrazo .**

**-Si , si Emmet muy gracioso -dijo un muy preocupado Edward .**

**Y de pronto se escuchó un grito de agonía . Ese grito era de Bella , y era el primero que se escuchaba tan alto y con tanto dolor en la media hora que Edward se encontraba fuera .**

**-Mejor será que no entres ahí Edward-dijo Jasper mirando la expresión de horror de Edward - Si no serás hombre muerto .**

**Y Edward con una expresión de shock , se levantó y n la mirada perdida en algún punto se bebió todo el baso de whisky y acto seguido se sirvió otro .**

* * *

**Pasaron tres horas aproximadamente , cuando una criada entró a la biblioteca del palacio de verano donde se encontraban los tres hombres .**

**-Señor-dijo la criada haciendo una reverencia - La reina ya ha terminado su labor de parto , puede pasar a verla cuando guste -**

**Edward se levantó y miró a sus amigos con mirada cómplice.**

**-Ve Edward - dijo Jasper - Ahora después iremos nosotros , querrás tener con ella algo de intimidad-**

**-Si es cierto - corroboró Emmet - Y dile a Rosalie que también puede tener intimidad conmigo en mis aposentos - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona .**

**Edward puso los ojos en blanco " este Emmet nunca cambiará" pensó él.**

* * *

**Entró con algo de miedo en los aposentos de Isabella asomando la cabeza tímidamente , y pudo ver a una Bella agotada , con el rostro mojado por el sudor y con todo su cabella alborotado . **

**Ella lo vio asomarse y le sonrió , esto fue lo que a Edward le dio la señal para entrar definitivamente .**

**Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su amada , hasta llegar a la cama , donde se sentó junto a ella . **

**-¿Cómo estás amor ? - dijo cogiendo una toalla y secándole el sudor de su bello rostro .**

**-Muy agotada , sabia que iba a ser duro dar a luz , pero no pensara que fuera tanto - dijo con una leve sonrisa .**

**-¿Dónde está el bebe ? ¿ ha sido niño o niña ? -dijo muy emocionado Edward.**

**-Rosalie los está limpiando - dijo mientras tocaba la mejilla de Edward con una de sus manos .**

**-A … bien ¿tardará mucho en traerlo ? ¿ Pero a sido niño o ….? ¿Cómo QUE LOS ESTÁ LIMPIANDO?.**

**Bella estalló en risa , por la reacción de su marido , él siempre parecía ser tan seguro de si mismo y tenerlo todo tan bajo control , que cuando lo veía así de desconcertado no podía evitar reírse de su actitud .**

**-Si amor - No a sido uno … han sido dos … tenemos dos hermosos bebes , un precioso niño con el cabello castaño , y una niñita rubia y con el pelo rizado - dijo ella mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa .**

**En ese momento Rosalie entró en la habitación acompañada de una criada .**

**Ellas se acercaron a Bella y a Edward y Rosalie dijo : **

**-Edward felicidades , dos hermosos bebes sanos y fuertes .**

**Conforme dijo esto ella dejó a la niña en los brazos de Edward y la criada al niño en los brazos de Bella.**

**-Nos retiraremos , deseareis tener intimidad - dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía a la puerta con la criada . **

**Esta salió antes que la rubia y cuando Rosalie se disponía a salir Edward habló:**

**-Rosalie , Emmet está en la biblioteca , y me ha dicho que te comente algo de sus aposentos , tú , él y algo de intimidad . **

**El rostro de Rosalie comenzó a coger un tono rojizo debido al sonrojo de lo comentado , pero esta salió sin decir nada .**

**Bien Rey Edward -comenzó Bella con tono burlón y juguetón mientras le mostraba al bebe que ella tenía en brazos-Te presento a tu hijo el príncipe heredero Anthony Charlie Masen Cullen -**

**Edward lo miró con autentica devoción y Bella hubiera jurado que los ojos de su esposo se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba Bella continuó : **

**-Y a tu hija Alison Marie Masen Cullen , tu pequeña princesa -**

**Edward no podía hablar , estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no llorar . Acercó la mano al rostro de la recién nacida y con un dedo rozó su mejilla.**

**Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Isabela .**

**-Es tan hermosa como tú , tiene tus ojos - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso .**

**-Cierto , pero tiene el color de tu cabello , Anthony por el contrario tiene tus hermosos ojos verdes y el color de mi cabello -**

**-Son los dos los dos bebes más bellos del mundo , aunque no me extraña , la madre es la más bella de todo el mundo también .**

**-Pero mi rey - dijo ella juguetona - El padre no se queda atrás , él es el rey y el esposo mas justo , amable , hermoso , atlético y quien sabe cuantos adjetivos más podría decirte .**

* * *

**Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas y el resto de la familia se encontraba allí , Carlisle , Esme e incluso Alice .**

**Nadie se separaba de los bebes ni un segundo ni tampoco de la madre . Todos pasaron unas agradables vacaciones en el palacio de verano , en las cuales no faltaron buenas noticias . **

**Entre ellas Emmet anunció que se casaba con Rosalie nada más volver a Paris y que se marcharían a vivir al palacio que el tenia en su condado . **

**Jasper y Alice también anunciaron su compromiso , y se casarían tres meses después que Rosalie y Emmet . **

**Y con respecto a Edward y a Bella , estaban más felices que nunca , puesto que eran una familia al fin . **

**Pero todo no fue bueno , ya que en ese periodo vacacional que pasaba toda la familia allí los hombres hablaron de cual sería el castigo impuesto a Jacob.**

* * *

**Edward y Bella se encontraban en sus aposentos jugando con sus hijos sobre la cama .Pero Bella había visto a Edward muy ausente todo el día.**

**-¿Amor que sucede ? Te noto distante y distraído…**

**-Voy a condenar a Jacob a muerte -dijo mientras colocaba a Anthony en su cuna . Habían echo una habitación para los niños . Esta estaba contigua a la de ellos y comunicada por una puerta , pero en las noches una criada era la que se ocupaba de los niños .**

**-¿Qué?-dijo sorependida Bella .**

**-¿Le tienes lastima después de todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar?-dijo Edward algo enfadado . **

**-No es eso mi rey - dijo ella caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba Edward en la habitación de los bebes. **

**Ella dejó a Alison en la cuna y le depositó un beso en la frente a cada uno . Cogió de la mano a Edward y volvieron a sus aposentos.**

**-Es solo que no merece que te manches las manos con su muerte-dijo sentándose sobre sus rodillas en la cama .**

**-Tranquila , tampoco pensaba degollarlo yo mismo - dijo él acomodando se en la cama , tumbado y con las manos flexionadas tras su cabeza . **

**-Sabes a lo que me refiero Edward . No se merece ni que dictes su sentencia de muerte , te considero un rey sabio a pesar de tu juventud y muy inteligente . Hay otras maneras de condenarlo . **

**Edward se incorporó levemente y la miró con cara interrogante comos i hubiera algo que no entendiese **

**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.**

**-A veces pienso que debería tenerte en mi consejo , a veces hablas como si fueras tu el Rey - dijo formando una sonrisa en sus labios y acercándolos a los de Bella . **

**-Eso es porque soy muy inteligente , y eso te encanta dijo besando los labios de su esposo.**

**-Ya lo creo que me encanta es algo que me excita , aparte de tu cuerpo y tu belleza -**

**Bella no pudo evitar reír pero ella no se olvidó del tema.**

**-Eres inteligente , así que piensa otra manera de castigarlo - **

**-¿Y tu que estás pensando ? -**

**-Bueno … no me gustan esos temas … pero sinceramente pienso que yo sufriría más si me negaran la libertad , el ser dueño de tu tiempo y decidir que hacer y cuando es algo muy importante para mi … y no poder tener eso … me mataría . Sin embargo si me mataran … ¿ sufres mas allá de la muerte ? Yo creo que no… **

**La expresión del rostro del rey no tenía precio , de verdad su esposa era más inteligente de lo que pensaba , no se le había ocurrido eso ni a él mismo .**

**Bella se tumbó en la cama junto a él y este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó sobre ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento . Colocó sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella y los besó con dulzura . **

**Bajó su boca hasta llegar al escote de su hermosa Bella y una vez allí lamió el canalillo de su esposa con una sonrisa diablesca . **

**Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla Pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados . **

**-Bella - la llamó . Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente . **

**-Pienso que deberías ser tu el Rey tomas mejores decisiones que yo - dijo riendo - Me has solucionado un autentico quebradero de cabeza .- él bajó la cabeza y volvió a zambullirla entre loas pechos de Bella , los cuales este ya tenía en su boca y pudo oír a Bella decir unas débiles palabras.**

**-Pues gracias por el cumplido , pero sigue haciendo lo que vallas ha hacer ….-**

**Lo cual no pudo evitar otra risita burlona por parte de Edward.**

* * *

Hola peopleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡¡¡¡¡ antes de nada , lo siento por tardar tanto , e estado de viaje y más centrada en mi historia "LA NOVIA CAUTIVA" . De todas formas tamién la e dejado de lado más tiempo porque queda un capitulo más donde se hablará también de la condena de Tanya entre otras cosas , y el epilogo . así que tampoco me odieis mucho ¿vale? Espero que os guste , en el proximo cap continuaré con el lemon ajajá un beso a todos y cuidaros mucho ¡¡¡¡

NESSIBELLA


	27. Chapter 26

Edward deslizó la lengua por el cuello de Bella , provocando que ella se estremeciera. A la vez con sus ágiles manos repasó el contorno de su vientre y de su cadera bajando hasta sus piernas.

Depositó una mano en cada muslo y con un dulce movimiento le invitó a que las separara . La lengua que había estado en su cuello todo el rato bajó por el hueco de sus pechos atravesando su ombligo y enterrándola por ultimo en su palpitante intimidad.

Bella gimió en el momento que sintió la lengua de su marido ahí abajo ya que la pilló desprevenida , ella solo estaba en otro mundo , concentrándose en el placer que le daba él con solo una caricia.

En el momento que Bella estaba apunto de tener el primer orgasmo Edward paró y con un rápido movimiento la puso sobre él a horcajadas .

Esto hizo que Bella pusiera una pequeña mueca en sus labios , ya que no había llegado .

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo algo decepcionada.

-No te dejaré tenerlo tan fácilmente-dijo él jugando y tocándole una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Que malo que eres -dijo acercándose y uniendo ambos labios en un gran beso.

Él cogió las caderas de Bella y la levantó levemente , colocando su miembro en la entrada de Bella .

Él soltó sus manos de la cintura de su esposa y ella se dejó caer con firmeza , haciendo que el miembro de Edward se introdujera con agilidad y con la velocidad justa.

Edward pudo sentir como se introducía y atravesaba el calor que emanaba el interior de Bella . Era un calor calido y confortante … un calor del cual no podría desprenderse jamás aun queriéndolo.

Pasado un tiempo desde la llegada de los dos pequeños , todos se volvieron a trasladar al palacio real , todo estaba impregnado de felicidad , pero por otro lado , la mente de Edward estaba cavilando la definitiva condena de Jacob .

Bella había tenido razón , era mayor castigo privar de libertad a un ser humano antes de arrebatarle la vida , ya que una vez muerto no sientes ni padeces.

Mantener con vida Jacob también era un factor clave para capturar a las personas que habían estado conspirando con él.

No necesitaron utilizar demasiada fuerza bruta con Jacob para que por fin desvelara quien era su cómplice . Unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara por parte de Edward y otros cuantos en el estómago bastaron para que "cantara" como un niño asustado.

-Tanya fue Tanya la otra persona que deseaba destruir a Isabella-gritaba Jacob como un cachorro de lobo asustado.

-Será mejor que me lo expliques Jacob por tu propio bien … si colaboras pensaré en dejarte con vida en la prisión y no matarte -dijo Edward muy serio.

-Ella quería matar a la reina , Tanya estaba obsesionada con Bella porque tu te casaste con ella .Deseaba hacerle el al hasta tal punto de acabar con su vida para que tu volvieras con ella.

-Jacob me estas relatando esto como si tu fueras la victima de todo esto y eres el principal creador de querer acabar con nuestras vidas.

-Rey Edward , yo con el corazón en la mano le digo que no queria hacerle daño a la reina , mi problema era con usted . Solo la utilizaba para ponerlo contra la espada y la pared señor.

-¿Sabes cual es el problema ? Que mi reina no desea que te mate , por eso no lo aré aunque muy a mi pesar mío , de todas maneras aunque creyera en tu versión me es indiferente , solo quería saber quien era la otra persona .Conserva tu vida Jacob , pero entre estos muros de piedra.

Y con esto Edward salió de la mazmorra dejando a Jacob en un rincón de su celda oscura y húmeda.

Mientras Edward salía de las mazmorras empezaba a tramar su venganza , solo tenia la palabra de Jacob , la cual no era muy fiable ante un tribunal de justicia . Así que debería hacer que Tanya se delatara por si sola , aunque lo que fuera a hacer fuera lo más rastrero del mundo.

Jugaría con los sentimientos de ella acorralándola y haciéndola creer que el ya no deseaba a Bella y que gracias a Tanya se había dado cuenta que su matrimonio había sido un error. Todo eso para que de una manera un otra admitiera la verdad de sus actos.

Todo este plan lo haría sin que Bella supiera nada , no quería provocarle una preocupación innecesaria.

Comentó su plan a Emmet y Jasper quienes estuvieron de acuerdo .Edward le dijo a Emmet que sería el encargado de entregarlo una nota de parte de Edward a Tanya , diciendo que se reunirían en la habitación de la joven traidora para hablar de algo muy importante entre ellos.

Emmet asi lo hizo y le entregó la nota personalmente a Tanya . Esta cuando supo que la carta era de Edward no pudo evitar Que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en sus labios .

"Isabella no a muerto , pero quizás Edward se halla dado cuenta de quien es una mujer de verdad" - pensó la muy arpía .

-Bella . Susurró Edward al oído de su esposa la cual estaba dormida.

-Hmm-dijo la joven somnolienta -

-Voy a dar un paseo , no puedo dormir .-

-Bien , pero no te tardes , sabes que no me gusta dormir sin ti , además hoy hace frío , la noche esta muy helada-

-Tranquila cariño , nite darás cuenta de que me he ausentado - y con esto le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su encuentro con Tanya .

Edward entró en la habitación de Tanya sin llamar , miró dentro de la estancia y vió que no había nadie , así que se dirigió a la ventana y miró a través de ella . Todo ahí fuera estaba tranquilo oscuro y muerto no había nada fuera de lo normal .

Edward empezó a pensar en como se desarrollaría su plan cuando unas manos se deslizaron a través de su camiseta tocando su pecho y sus abdominales .

Se dio la vuelta y ahí vio a Tanya , ella era la que le estaba tocando, la repasó con la mirada y vio que su blanco cuerpo solo era cubierto por una bata fina de seda que dejaba sus pechos bastantes descubiertos .

"bien … empecemos"-pensó Edward.

-Por fin te has dado cuenta Edward-dijo Tanya mientras estiraba de la tira que ataba su bata.

-¿De que me he dado cuenta ? - dijo él siguiéndole el juego .

-De quien vale más como mujer Edward , por fin te as dado cuenta de todo , has tardado mucho pero por fin lo has hecho -

Y dicho la ultima palabra la chica dejó caer su bata al suelo mostrando su cuerpo completamente desnudo , Edward se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura con fuera acercándola a él .

-Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas Tanya… me has hecho un gran favor-dijo tirandola sobre la cama .

Era la única manera de sacarle la verdad , controlándola a través del sexo. Edward no se iva a acostar con ella , pero haciéndole creer eso era la única manera de que admitiese lo que había hecho.

-Te e hechado mucho de menos…dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.-No hacia falta que hicieras todo eso en contra de ella , sólo hubiera bastado con que habrás conmigo y me dejarás claro tus sentimientos hacia mí.

-¿Lo sabes todo Edward?-dijo ella asustada -

-Todo querida , y me siento honrado de que tu amor por mi llegue a tales extremos.

-Matarla era la única manera de que te dieras cuenta de que ella no era nada en tu vida mi rey . Y cuando dijo esto y se acercó a los labios de Edward para besarlos fue cuando dos guardias entraron a los aposentos.

Él se quitó de ella con asco y violencia y hizo una orden a los guardias para que la apresaran .

La cara de Tanya no tenía precio , estaba desconcertada aterrada y desorientada.

-Lady Tanya Delani , quedas desterrada de este reino , se te retirarán todos tus títulos y propiedades y serás enviada a prisión de por vida .

Y dicho esto Edward salió de los aposentos de ella rápidamente . Jasper estaba en la puerta de los aposentos de Bella custodiando que ella no saliera .

-Jasper , enviar a Tanya a la Torre , no saldrá nunca , está bajo pena perpetua de encarcelamiento y no se le dará ningún privilegio .

Jasper asintió y se retiró con la guardia para hacer cumplir las ordenes de Edward.

Mientras este entraba a los aposentos de su esposa y se volvía a meter en la cama con ella como si nada .

Pero se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba despierta y sollozando .

-¿Qué te ocurre amor ?-le preguntó Edward a Bella.

-He tenido una pesadilla .dijo entre llantos-Estabas en la habitación de Tanya , con ella en la cama , y cuando tu no estabas aquí conmigo Jacob entraba por la ventana para matarme.

El la abrazó con fuerza colocándole su cara contra el pecho de él .

-Cariño eso nunca va a pasar , ya estás a salvo y nunca más me separaré de ti . Recuerda que te amo.

LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO PERO ESTOY EN EXAMENES Y ME JUEGO EL CURSO . YA SE QUE ES LA TIPICA ESCUSA PEO ES VERDAD , NADA ME HACE MAS FELIZ QUE ESCRIBIR PARA VOSOTRAS PERO LO PRIMERO ES LO PRIMERO ¿ NO? JEJEJE .

SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO QUE LO SUBIRÉ EL VIERNES QUE ES CUANDO TERMINO EL CURSO Y YA NO TENGO QUE STUDIAR MÁS . Y CUANDO TERMINE EL EPILOGO CONTINUARÉ SEGUIDAMENTE CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS '¡ OS KIEROOOO Y DEJARMEE REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS .

NESSIBELLA


	28. Chapter 27

Epílogo

Edward Pov

Con la trampa tendida a Tanya todo regresó a su estado natural . Ella y Jacob fueron recluidos en el torreón del castillo pero Jacob murió a los pocos meses por la gravidez de sus heridas causadas por las palizas . No voy a negar que la mayoría de ellas se las dí yo , ya que no iba a permitir que el daño que causó se perdiera en el olvido .

Alice y Jasper se casaron al igual que Emmet y Rosalie . Mi hermana y Jasper tuvieron dos niñas y un niño , Beth Anne , Regina y Jeremy . Y Emmet y Rosalie ahora tenían un pequeño niño llamado cariñosamente Emmy .

Respecto a Bella y a mi , tuvimos dos niños mas , Aaron y Eric , y haremos mas felices que diariamente con nuestros hijos para disfrutar del tiempo juntos en familia .

Desde que sabía que Bella estaba embarazada la primera vez , me había prometido a mi mismo que no haría con mis hijos lo que suelen hacer los demás monarcas con los suyos . Dejarlos a cargo de una tutora y verles con suerte una vez al día no era lo que yo consideraba una familia .

Todos nos reuníamos para comer desayunar y cenar y en ocasiones además de salir al jardín a jugar con ellos también nos reuníamos en la biblioteca donde ellos y yo disfrutábamos de las historias que leía Bella .

Mis sentimientos por Bella no habían menguado lo mas mínimo , ni tampoco la llama de la pasión . Aun me acordaba la primera vez que la vi . Tenia un aspecto tan puro y tan virginal … tan inocente …. Y lo mejor de todo es que con el paso del tiempo no ha perdido esa inocencia seguía sonrojándose por lo mas mínimo que le podía decir , pero en la cama … ahí no se sonrojaba era algo que nunca me explicaría era como una leona en el cuerpo de una oveja , una mezcla de ternura inocencia y a la vez pasión .

Nunca la dejaría de amar .Nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación , y todas mis reflexiones anteriores fueron cortadas por la voz de Bella , que descansaba con la cabeza sobre mi pecho totalmente desnuda.

-¿Estas despierto?-me preguntó .

Yo acariciaba con mi mano su exquisita espalda desnuda

-Si , ¿y tu porque lo estás?-le pregunté

-No tengo más sueño -me dijo incorporándose y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi -

-Déjame que piense - le dije colocando mis manos en su cadera-No tienes sueño pero seguro que tienes hambre-Ella me miró con una sonrisa muy juguetona -

-¿A que no sabes de que ? -me preguntó acercándose a mis labios.

-No lo se … nos e me ocurre nada -le dije haciéndome el tonto.

-De vos mi rey , amo y soberano de todo mi cuerpo-me dijo devorando mis labios con rapidez.

Yo solo pude sonreír contra sus labios en una reacción de satisfacción . Por que siempre querría estar con ella y nunca me cansaría de estar a su lado .

FINNN

Bueno por fin terminé esta historia . Espero que la disfrutarais tanto como yo escribiéndola . La dirección de mi blog está en mi perfil pero os la dejo aquí también .com/

Iré subiendo ahí las portadas de mis historias , no se cuando las subiré pero de todas formas en cuanto suba una lo anunciaré en mi perfil o en los capítulos de las otras historias que estoy haciendo . Podéis haceros miembros si queréis , lo he hecho por gusto no por nada más ;) . 

Y por ultimo agradeceros a todos los que habéis seguido la historia vuestro apoyo y que seguiré con las otras dos historias que tengo pendientes . 

Un beso enorme a todos ¡ MIL GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nessibella 


End file.
